How This Happened!
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: Collab with ObeliskX! When Aphrodite steal yet one more mortal suitor from her, Hecate has enough. Though, problems start arising when she mistakes the amount of potion... changing the gender of all of the Olympians! Follow the gods in learn how to use their new bodies...
1. Prologue

**Hello!**

 **As promised, I came back with another story... This time, with the help of** ObeliskX **as my partner in collaboration! This is different from I always do, but I like the challenge! We'd be thrill to hear your comments!**

 **One thing though... When _Goddess at Goode_ is finished (like, in two weeks *sheds a tear*), this story will switchs days! I'll remind you, anyway!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

"APHRODITE!"

That scream could be heard all across Olympus, the Underworld and even in Tartarus itself. It was no news that the Goddess of Love did her will around the mortals and, sometimes, she'd even mess with the immortals. When this would happen, she'd simply cover her mouth with her delicate-polished-manicured hand and let out a giggle, as if saying ' _Oops, I'm so silly!_ '

But, this time, Aphrodite seemed to messed with one of the most ancient goddesses.

And Hecate wasn't a happy camper right now.

"How could you?!" Hecate roared at her, after scaring half the immortal population of the world and finding her, drinking peacefully, surrounded by nymphs that were obeying her every request.

"Hecate, darling, you'd have to be more specific..." Aphrodite had the nerve to reply to her. Aphrodite knew exactly what she had done and she didn't regret it, not even one bit. After all, it wasn't _her_ fault.

"More specific?! You want me to be _more_ specific?! How about the fact that _you_ used that cursed belt of yours, flirted, seduced and took to bed the mortal I chose to be father of one of my children!" The nymphs had some common sense and, after gaping at their mistress' actions, they slipped away, not wanting to be the target of Hecate's fury. Aphrodite wasn't even immune to all that rant.

"I'm sure you could find-"

" _No_ , Aphrodite!" Hecate cut her, not even caring the glare Aphrodite was giving her for interrupting her "I won't find another man for it, because either they don't believe in magic, which is a really important factor in my selection or you'll seduce them!"

"Darling, you're-"

"I'm what? Over reacting?!" Hecate completed the sentence, once again, interrupting Aphrodite "Don't tell me how to react to your _whore_ ways, Aphrodite" she spatted, not even caring what was coming out of her mouth "I'm sure you'd get as many guys as you _claim_ you slept with if you weren't stealing other ones"

"Are you saying that's all I do? Sleeping around with guys?"

"Lie to me and tell me I'm wrong" Hecate dared her, making Aphrodite shut her mouth. In part, she was right, but she won't admit that. _Ever_ "Stop messing with other gods' mortals, especially _mine_ , if you know what's best for you!" she threaten her, before walking away from her.

"I did you a big favor!" Aphrodite was yelling at her, not even moving from her place "Trust me, the guy was a fake about _everything_!"

That only fueled Hecate's rage even more. How dare Aphrodite stole her mortal and, accused him of liar?! She'd teach her a lesson.

* * *

"Star-nosed mole's nose... Matamata's shell... Vampire bat's fingers..." Hecate began to throw ingredients inside her cauldron, smirking like a bad person. Well, of course she was doing something bad... she was gonna teach that Aphrodite a lesson about stealing her men! "What do you think its missing, Gale?" she asked her loyal weasel, who only farted as an answer "That Levesque girl was right... Everything you do is fart..." she complained to herself "What else? What else...? Ah! Proboscis monkey's nose... Warthog's tusk... Burrowing frog's eyes... Monkfish's mouth... And, finally... Blob fish's skin..." she laughed as the final ingredient was added to the mix, ready to launch her spell "Make those who make me suffer in love understand the suffering I've been through..." It might have no rhyme, but she knew what she was doing.

Gale, however, started to back away, knowing that something was different and strange about this potion. Hecate wasn't noticing, since she was immerse in her own pain of revenge and began chanting the words over and over again.

 _Meanwhile, in the other side of Olympus..._

"AHHHHHH!" Aphrodite's scream was heard all across Olympus. But she wasn't the only one. Female and male screams were heard all over it, making it a contest on who was louder. Hecate's spell worked, but with a slight change. Instead of affecting only Aphrodite, it affected _all_ the gods.

"HECATE!" Zeus roared, calling for her presence. Or, should we say, _his_ presence?

"What is this scandal?!" Hecate busted in, trying to contain the laugh and the embarrassment of a misfired spell "It's just a slight change-"

"A _slight change_?! You changed our genders!" Zeus boomed at Hecate, who was stiffing a laugh. It was not able to take Zeus serious when he (or she, should we say) had the cheeks fluttered and looking (or trying to) all bad and mean.

"This is temporary... until _someone_ understand why I did this" Hecate smirked and looked up at the Council "Until then... Well, we better get comfortable in our new bodies..."

* * *

 **Question Of The Chapter: have you ever wanted to curse someone you know?**

 **Question Of The Day: do you prefer my chapters have A/N? Or not?**


	2. M Aphrodite

When the gender swapping happened, Aphrodite ignored it.

That was it until her own nymphs were flirting with her... Or, should we say, _him_?

"Wow, hello there, handsome..." one of the nymphs that started, calling the attention of the rest. Since Aphrodite was taking a bath, she was used to being watched. What was shocking was the attitude of her nymphs "Where Milady Aphrodite had hid you for all this time...?"

"What are you talking about?" Aphrodite's voice was more raspy, as if she had cough a lot and her throat hurt, but she knew gods can't get sick.

"We understand that she saved you all for herself..." another nymph joined the first one, smiling seductively "But, since she's not here..." The nymphs approached Aphrodite and began to touch her arms. Yet, she _still_ hadn't notice the swap.

"Gods, you're even more gorgeous than Narcissus..." a nymph sighed, with a dreamy face on her. That name made Aphrodite growl.

"Do _not_ mention that name on my presence" she demanded, her voice more manly. Yet, she still _didn't_ notice.

"Of course not..." a different nymph was talking each time, which was hard to keep up on who said who.

"Though, he _can_ compete with Adonis..." one nymph on Aphrodite's right bit her lower lip in desire. Though the name 'Adonis' was something Aphrodite was proud of get, there was something that bothered her. The phrase the nymph mentioned. Quickly, she pulled her arm out of the water and grabbed a mirror, shocking with the image reflected in it.

The mirror was showing the image of one of the most beautiful male faces in the entire existence. The form of the face was angulated perfectly, giving the appearance of an square jaw, firm and chiseled and beardless, making the face look even more younger that what it looked like. The skin was wearing the perfect tan, not much but enough to give that golden reflection. The eyebrows were perfectly perfect straight lines of combed hair. Not even one out of place. The nose was perfect, giving the perfect profile. The hair was not short enough or wearing something bizarre, like a mohawk or half shaved head. The hair was long, almost reaching the base of the skull, forever changing its texture, color and form. Lastly, the eyes. The eyes showed who was in that body, thought in that moment, they reflected horror and panic.

And, from those perfect lips the nymphs were dying to kiss, the most high-pitched female scream came out.

* * *

After a momentary second of panic, Aphrodite and the rest of the gods of the Council were summoned.

Luckily for _him_ , everyone had been gender swapped. Even the perpetrator of this crime, Hecate.

Aphrodite could see _he_ was containing a smile and a laugh, especially when Zeus was trying to impose some respect out of _him_. Hecate promised that the spell would be broken when the person _he_ decided to punish, had learnt his/her lesson.

Aphrodite feared _he_ was gonna stay like this for a really, _really_ long time.

Deciding to take his mind out of this, he decided to make a visit to Adonis, one of the most magnificent lovers _he_ ever had. At first, _he_ believed that maybe Adonis wouldn't want anything to do with _him_ , but he knew he could be persuaded. After all, _he_ persuaded to stop visiting Persephone when it was their time together. Knocking on Adonis' door, _he_ waited.

And then, the door flew open.

"Adonis! You won't believe the day I just had..." Aphrodite barged inside Adonis' modest, yet cozy home, as if _he_ was the owner. But, _he_ didn't expect what come next.

"Who are you?"

Aphrodite stopped in _his_ tracks, and turned slowly to face Adonis. The face of the host (or _forced_ host, depending on the point of view) was of complete shock and curiosity, as for why a man would come visit him, when all his visitors are women.

"A-Adonis, it's me... Aphrodite..." he tried to maintain the composture, but it was impossible. Or, at least, not like _he_ was thinking.

"You're not Aphrodite... Aphrodite is a woman, a _beautiful_ woman..." Adonis emphasized, putting the same dreamy look on his face that Aphrodite had seen on his nymphs when they were talking about him "It's a beautiful woman, who can not compete with anyone else in this world..." Aphrodite couldn't help but smirk at the description _his_ lover gave to _him_. Well, the female aspect of _him_.

"Adonis, it's me... I promise you, I'm not fooling you..." _he_ admitted, putting the most seductively look _he_ could muster. Though, because _he_ was male, the seductive look didn't have the same effect as normally.

"Nice try, pal... But you aren't fooling anyone" Adonis denied, opening the door of his home "Please, get out before Aphrodite comes and hurts you for posing as her"

"What?! You're throwing me _out_?!" Aphrodite snapped, frowning at him. Adonis held the door open, his face not turning into nothing but a stoic gesture "You're making a big mistake..."

"You're the one who's making a mistake-" he repeated, but Aphrodite cut him.

"You'll regret this rejection, Adonis... You'll pay" Aphrodite stormed outside, trying not to burst in anger. _He_ walked out, his hand curled into fists and the nails making marks on the inside of the palm. _His_ teeth were gritted so hard that he started to feel tension in the jaw, as if it was hard to open the mouth. _His_ eyebrows were so frowned that it looked that it was only one and not two.

Aphrodite was sure he was _not_ gonna like the time genderswap.

* * *

 **Question Of The Chapter: if you could swap your gender, like in the story, how would you be like?**

 **Question Of The Day: how are you planning on spending Thanksgiving?**


	3. M Artemis F Apollo

As usual, Artemis and Apollo were arguing.

 _Again_.

The argument, as usual, was about the fact that Apollo always flirt with her Hunters or with any female he could encounter.

"C'mon, _little_ _sis_..." Apollo was insisting, using the dreadful nickname that Artemis despises, which only caused that could get more madder "You can't help that your Hunters are gorgeous-"

"I don't care about your reasons, Apollo!" Artemis snapped at him, glaring her silver eyes at him "You know my Hunters are _out. Of. Limits_!"

"You know, you're not very fair with men either..." Artemis got startled by that statement "You judge them without even getting to know them!"

"I don't need to know them!" she retorted at him "They all think alike!"

"You don't say the same of Perseus, do you?" Artemis was mute. Apollo had trapped her in a fact she couldn't argue "That's what-"

"Perseus is different" Artemis scowled at her brother "He's not like you... Even Zoë agreed he _is_ different"

"But, you don't give anyone _but_ him to prove their difference, do you?" Apollo pushed her "Admit it, Artemis! You did the same mistake with Orion and, this time, you're not willing to see the truth!"

"Men are just walking hormones..." Artemis managed to say, her hands curled into fists.

"If you were a guy, you'd understand this urge to be around girls all the time" Apollo grumbled, as if that was an splendid reason to justified himself.

But, it was as if Apollo had predicted what would happened afterwards.

No even seconds later, Apollo noticed a few changes on his sister. She was more tall, built than her usual posture. Her chest was more flat and square (not that he would look at his sister in _that_ area with second intentions, no!). Her arms became bigger and rounder. Her long auburn hair surrounded her face, which chin became more edger and less _feminine_.

Artemis, on the other hand, watched as her brother's figure became more stylized. It was as if he was getting shorter under her eyes. His arms got smaller and delicate, his hands losing the roughness of battle or the musical instruments he played all day long. The face was more pointed and angulated, instead of square.

Both of them thought this was a sick joke of the other one.

"Hell, _sis_... You make a fine guy..." Artemis frowned at her brother's words, which she found senseless "I bet _girls_ won't be able to take their hands off you..."

"If I were a guy, _which I'm not_ -" she emphasized, raising a finger "-I'd be more than capable to keep it to myself than you could ever!" she dared him, smirking "Though, you couldn't pick up girls like a _girl_ " Artemis' voice dripped sarcasm and she was enjoying it.

"Hahaha! You're so funny, _sis_..." Apollo mocked her, not realizing about his own situation "Even as a girl, I couldn't stop my impulses... Besides, women have needs as much as men" he bragged about himself, pushing some hair away from his face.

"I dare you to stop you impulses" Artemis finally dared him, serious "Just like you dare me to stop mine" She pulled her hand out, still not noticing the changes on her. Apollo did the same, not noticing either.

"You have a deal, dear sister... Or should I say, dear _brother_?" Artemis frowned, but grabbed the mirror Apollo made appear out of thin air.

When Artemis saw her reflection, she dropped the mirror with a horrified expression. She began looking around her new body, between confusion and hatred. Apollo wasn't helping with the situation by laughing out like a maniac.

"I- I-"

"You're a _boy_ , dear Artemis" Apollo completed the sentence Artemis wasn't able to speak because of her stuttering, with a smirk "I hope this doesn't make you back out on our bet..." he pouted, knowing that would outrage Artemis.

"You turned me into a _boy_!" Artemis accused Apollo, furious. _His_ eyes were glowing silverly in dangerous, and Apollo wasn't even scared of that. He had dealt with an angry Artemis before.

"Relax, _bro_... You look fine-"

"Fine? _Fine_?! Do I look _fine_ to you?!" Apollo could admit that his sister/brother was slightly good looking ( _slightly_ because Apollo would never admit someone was hotter than him), but he nodded "And, what about you?! You'll still be thinking it's a joke?!" When Apollo heard those words, he frowned and picked up the mirror Artemis had dropped and glanced at himself.

"Oh my..." _she_ mumbled when _she_ saw _herself_. Artemis waited for the complains, the screams of horror, the raging fury. But she got none of that "I'm _so_ hot"

That was really disappointed.

"Some gods don't change, no matter what happens to them, can they?" Artemis sarcastically offered, turning around and leaving the presence of Apollo.

"Artemis, wait!" Apollo stopped _him_ , running after _him_. Artemis turned around, raising at eyebrow at her "You think I should use a skirt of some shorts for tonight?" By now, Artemis was fuming. _He_ couldn't believe Apollo would take this so lightly. Their roles had been reverse! _He_ was now what _he_ despises most and was stuck till Hecate knows how long until one god finds the solutions for this switch. Didn't _she_ understand the gravity of the situation?! _He_ had Hunters to take care of and none of them will appreciate that their Mistress was transformed into what they hate the most! If anything, they will chase _him_ away with their bows and arrows!

"I can't believe you think this is a joke!" Artemis exploded at _her_. Apollo rolled _her_ eyes and looked at _him_ as if _he_ had gone insane "Aren't you a little worry that we'll never return back to normal? That we can't be who we really are and have to walk around in a body that doesn't belong to us?!"

"Artemis, _bro_ , you have to relax..." Apollo stretched the word ' _relax_ ' out, as if that helped Artemis to relax "Am I happy with this situation? No, of course not" That confession surprised Artemis, who was waiting a monolog on how _she_ was awesome in any form _she_ took "I can't be the God of the Sun if I'm a _woman_ " _she_ emphasized "But, I plan to take out of this experience everything I can, so I can _finally_ understand _you_ a little more because I'm tired of your complains about men and how women are innocent" Artemis didn't surprise _himself_ that wasn't an altruist thought behind that.

"You'll never understand women" _he_ stated, serious.

"We'll see about that, _little bro_ " Apollo smirked before walking away. Artemis curled _his_ hands into fists, ready to prove himself.

Their bet was on.

* * *

 **Question Of The Chapter: how would you react if you got genderswap?**

 **Question Of The Day: is tradition in Argentina to built the Christmas tree on December 8th... Do you make it?**


	4. M Ares

When Ares felt the change, he wanted to strangle someone.

He was minding his business, sneaking into military bases somewhere in the world with other men to blow some stem. He felt that urge of causing some chaos and to release some stress. Nothing wrong with that.

"Man, we're getting closer to the field... We should be able to take them by surprise!" the commander of the squad announced. Ares smirked to himself at the information. Finally, he'll get to see some action!

"Shouldn't we send them the newbie? Maybe, _she'll_ distract them..." one of the soldiers spoke up, making several of them to do the same, including Ares. Though, he didn't remember seeing a woman in the squad.

"So?" the closest member nudged him, still smirking. Ares frowned at him "Go get them" Though that was Ares wanted, create a massacre all by himself, he did found suspicious that their commander wouldn't argue that suggestion, especially a rookie.

"Do I have the look of a piece of meat?!" Ares snapped back at them, noticing that his voice didn't sound as raspy and deep as he was used to it "Why don't you go?!"

"Because I don't have the sign of ' _woman_ ' across my face..." That reply made Ares frown even more. Looking down at himself, Ares gritted his teeth when he realized what the soldier were talking about.

He wanted to strangle all the squad in that moment.

He wanted to flash out and burn them.

But, and against of _her_ true nature, Ares remained calm and in silence. He analyzed _her_ options, before getting up from _her_ hideout and walk directly to the enemy field. Taking them by surprise, on both sides of the field, Ares on _her_ own took down the entire army, releasing _her_ own anger, _her_ own fear and _her_ own frustrations. How did he was turned into _this_? Into this woman that could cause jokes around the man, almost as a disrespect. _Her_ brain began to consider things that he never thought possible.

Was this how _she_ considered _her_ daughters? As if they could never achieve the same things as _her_ sons? That's why Clarisse tried so hard into impress _her,_ even when she was terrified of _her_?

Ares scolded _herself_ for those thoughts. _She_ scolded _herself_ for being weak. Men were and always will be the strong ones. There was no way a woman could accomplished the same as a man. Happy with that last thought, _she_ flashed off the battlefield, right when Zeus made a summon.

* * *

Ares again, wanted to strangle someone.

More especifically, Hecate.

 _She_ wanted to yell and toss, punch and scream, confront and submit both the god that made Hecate do this and Hecate.

But again, and for a _second_ time that day, Ares remained calm. But that was before having the urges of killing again. Hecate claimed it was an accident. Sure! An ' _accident_ '! Ares didn't know what to believe. This wasn't as simple as war, were you attack the person in front of you until one of the two remains on feet. No, this was complicated. And Ares wasn't a complicated person.

"Ares!" _She_ heard the call that interrupted _her_ pity party. The most handsome man _she's_ ever seen was walking in his direction, _his_ hair flying because of the speed of _his_ feet. _His_ eyes hid whatever color they were because of the red and the tear rivers. Ares couldn't help but to feel an immense love and affection towards that _man_.

"What's wrong?" Ares didn't hesitate into wrapping _her_ arms around _his_ body. Normally, _she_ would be taller and that would allowed _her_ to place _her_ chin on top of _his_ head, but this time was different. _She_ was almost a head shorter than _him_ and _her_ arms weren't as bulky as they were before. They barely could wrap around _his_ torso.

"Oh, Ares... The most terrible thing just happened!" _he_ continued to regret, sniffing in a tissue and sobbing. Ares sighed and waited for _him_ to continue "I- I went to Adonis..." _This day couldn't get any better..._

"And, what? The pansy wouldn't let you in?" _she_ scowled at the mention of that man that will always steal _his_ affection. It was obvious that _he_ considered him more important, if _he_ went to him first.

"Why- why are you _so_ mean to me?!" _he_ reproached _her_ , with a look of disbelief in his face "I haven't done anything to you!"

"Did you consider that I'm tired of you always coming to me when you have _no one_ else?" From where the words were coming, Ares had no idea. It was as if a torrent had been open in _her_ mouth and _she_ couldn't close it "I understand about Hephaestus, but no one else!"

"Ares, you're always the first one-"

"Save your excuses, _man_ " The last word made _him_ gasp in surprise "You just admitted that you went to _him_ and now, you're with me"

"I- I was trying to confirm a theory" _he_ admitted, looking down shamefully. Ares stared at _him_ , waiting for _him_ to continue "I wanted to know if I was still the representation of beauty..."

"And you needed the opinion of some _effeminate_ that can barely look you in the eye and be honest?" _Wow, those were some fancy words..._ "If you had come to me in the first place..."

"It doesn't count that I'm here now?" _he_ wondered. Ares sighed again.

"Considering I'm _a girl_ now... You still are the representation of beauty..." Ares smirked at him "But, this confession comes with a condition"

"Anything"

"If you wanna attract like a man, you need to _behave_ like a man" Ares proposed "Which means that I have to behave like... a girl" _she_ muttered the last part with a little of disgust "We need to help each other..."

"You mean, I get to teach you how to be a woman?" _he_ squeaked in delight "We have a deal!"

Ares knew _she_ was gonna regret asking Aphrodite for help.

* * *

 **Question Of The Day: are you studying for midterms? If so, how's that going?**

 **Question Of The Chapter: you think Ares should be feminist or still violent?**


	5. F Zeus F Poseidon

Being hysteric as Zeus was, could only be compared with his temper.

Zeus had (and this was something of _common knowledge_ ) short temper and a _very_ dramatic personality.

Those changes were highlighted when Zeus had the change.

Zeus was quarreling with Poseidon orat the moment of the change. The usual _stuff_ , like who was more powerful, who could create the most devastation (read between the lines, gods are nothing but selfish entities. Mortals are only means to serve a purpose), who was more adored by their mother ( _meaningless_ quarrels like this didn't involve Hades because they didn't want to see that Hades could be the most loved because he was the first born) and, the most important of all of them, who was the best lover.

"At least Amphitrite doesn't make me a jealous scene everytime I return from seeing a mortal!" That argument had set Zeus in a state of disbelief. How that Hera, his wife and Queen of Olympus, would create a circus everytime he did that and Amphitrite, Queen of the Seas (a _much_ lower honor, if you ask him) the only thing she did was _not_ speak to her husband?!

Because he had to chose the Goddess of Marriage, that's why.

"Because your woman is as libertine as yourself!" Zeus found himself blurting. Poseidon returned him a glare.

"Just because you want everything for yourself, like a spoiled kid, doesn't mean that the rest of us will have to content with the same!" At this point, Poseidon didn't know what he was saying. Words got out of the brothers' mouth without thinking in the repercussions.

"A woman should not be-"

"Should not be _what_?!" Poseidon cut Zeus, knowing full well what he was about to say "They should be perfectly sit at home, watching the man doing whatever he wants with his life when they can't?! No, brother..." Poseidon shook his head "Just because _you_ decided to marry someone who understands the value of a vow and the integrity of a relationship, doesn't give _you_ the reason to put all the women in the same bag!"

"So, you admit you'd hate it if Amphitrite does that to you!" Zeus cornered Poseidon. Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Like _someone_ likes when they're being cheated..."

"Ah! So, you admit it!"

"Because it'd be perfectly fine to do so with our ways!" Poseidon was getting short of arguments and tried one last time "I bet that if Hera was the man-eater, like Aphrodite, and you the loyal husband, _you'd_ be creating more scandal than her!"

"Hera is a woman... She's just stopping her impulses..."

"So, you're saying she _could be_ out there, seducing males and _you_ wouldn't do a thing?" Poseidon smirked before laughing out loud. Even he didn't believe that possibility "I found it very hard to believe..." he spoke out loud.

"I'll show you!" Zeus boomed. Poseidon kept laughing at him, his eyes closed because of the effort, not noticing the changes in Zeus body.

He became shorter of hight, his muscles contracting enough so they could fit the new size. The waist became even more tiny and the edges of the body turned more rounded. The chest started to pop out slightly and the face hair (beard, eyebrows, hair) reduced considerably (except for the hair, which became longer) and became more softer, just like the skin. The eyes, that still maintain the same anger towards Poseidon, were smaller and delicated, in a way that even the most dangerous look wouldn't look so dangerous.

With Poseidon happened something similar. Because he was more focused in laughing, he didn't feel the uncomfortable changes. The calloused hands were replaced for more delicate ones, eliminating eons of roughness. The hair got smoother and his beard disappeared, along with his deep male voice and was replaced with a feminine chuckle. The body only got shorter by a couple of inches, still making it taller than Zeus, but making the beach clothes still fit.

By the time they realized what happened, Zeus had called a Council Meeting and Poseidon was still laughing.

* * *

After giving Hecate _her_ opinion about this mess _he_ created, Zeus began pacing around the Council Room, trying to find a solution for this mess.

Another thing that _she_ despised about this situation would be the repercussions from Hera. Zeus shuddered only with the thought of it. That _man_ will never let _her_ hear the end of it.

Poseidon, on the contrary, didn't see the problem of Hecate's mistake. Instead, she saw the opportunity to seek out new horizons.

"How can you be so calm?!" Zeus scolded _her_ , still pacing from one place to another.

"Because, and I know my mood changes with ease, I'm not a drama _queen_ " Poseidon had to contain _her_ laugh. She's been waiting for an hour to say that lame joke, but it somehow fitted _her_ , after all this time.

"How long did you waiting to say that?" Zeus replied, deadpan.

"A good long hour" Poseidon admitted, smirking "C'mon, Zeus! You need to see the world differently and this is your chance!"

"What do you mean ' _see the world differently_ '?" Zeus didn't like where _her sister_ was heading to with those words "I don't wanna see the world differently! I saw the world just fine the way it was before!" Zeus ranted, lightning crackling around _her_. Poseidon took a step back in precaution "I bet you were distracting me before, so I wouldn't notice!" Zeus was outraged and was ready to toast Poseidon.

"Zeus, wait!" Poseidon raised _her_ hands in defeat, a little shocked by a small lightning "See the world as a woman. Think about it..." Poseidon used his cheeky side for a second to lure _her_ in "If you understand what's inside a woman's head, you could understand them more and, as a consequence, you could have them all..." Poseidon repeated at the end, as if _she_ was a shadow in the mind.

Zeus thought it smirked to _herself_. Time to put the plan in tactics.

* * *

 **Question of the Day: does everyone finished your finals/midterms? How did you do?**

 **Question of the Chapter: who would be more drama queen in future chapters? Zeus? Or Poseidon?**


	6. M Hera

Let's begin by saying that Hera _hated_ to be a woman.

Not because she hated the gender itself. Actually, being a woman gave her several benefits, like being able to have kids of her own, and not created them out of clay and give them life. She could follow several conversations at the time, an ability that she always embraced. Or the ability to think revenges worthy of a criminal mastermind.

What she hated about being a woman is that the men didn't seem to appreciate them.

She would always take Zeus as the main example of her disgrace. The man seduced her, manipulated her and, at the end, cheated on her. With no shame on doing so. He'd just go back out there and do it again, over and over. He'd always see her as if she was useless and powerless against him and, for the title of ' _king_ ', that he had more privileges than her. Like, the final decision in the voting of the Council Meetings.

That made her form a bad idea of men.

One specimen can ruin the species. How ironic.

For once, she'd like to take the control over the Council and show them that she could do things better than Zeus. That the decisions wouldn't be rash and it could have another solution than war or destruction or even the annihilation of a city/monster. Hera believed in the power of a good compromise (not for nothing she was the goddess of marriage) and she was known for keeping her promises.

But, she couldn't deny that not being in control of the situation gave her a lot of free time. Free time she would invert scheming and planning her ideas, both the revenges against her unfaithful husband and the better ways to rule the Council. She still couldn't find the right moment or way to propose this change.

When the change occured, Hera saw her possibility.

She was alone, as always, when she started to feel an itch in her chin. Without even looking, she began scratching and felt more than the usual soft and clean skin. She felt hair on it. She began taking the hairs out, but she discovered it was kind of painful, so she stopped. Looking down at her arm, Hera noticed it was hairier and more built, as if she had worked out. Beginning to freak out, she touched her stomach and chest to discovered that it was flat and built. She looked down and saw herself more tall and more hairier on her legs. Reaching the point of concern, she got closer to a mirror and took a look at her face. Her factions were edgier and more cut. She had beard and her delicate features were hidden underneath it.

Instead of screaming, like a normal reaction would be, Hera smirked.

This was the chance _he_ has been waiting for.

* * *

Hera waiting until Zeus and Poseidon finished their little quarrel. Useless, but they happened anyway.

When Poseidon walked out of the room, _she_ shot Hera a wink, surprising _him_. It was the first time in eons that someone would shot _him_ a wink. Was Poseidon flirting with _him_? Or, _she_ had managed to do something similar to a favor to him? Regardless the reason, Hera couldn't help but to blush slightly because of the surprise. Recovering quickly, _he_ walked into the room.

"I don't have time for you, Poseidon!" Zeus complained. Hera smirked to himself, thinking Zeus fitted _more_ into the image of a woman because of the drama and complains.

"I'm not Poseidon" Hera introduced _himself_ , testing for the first time _his_ deep voice. Zeus turned around and Hera could noticed a little bit of lust in _her_ eyes. Hera wanted to roll _his_ eyes. _Now,_ she's _attracted to me?!_

"Hera... What do you want?" Zeus' bad mood returned as quick as the lust in _her_ eyes was gone, turning her cold and distant as ever.

"I was considering a solution for the time this, um... _change_ is lasting" Hera tried to use the right word so _he_ wouldn't anger Zeus. For _him_ , this was the purpose of Hecate's plan, though it went out of proportions. But, it was a wish came true and _he_ wasn't going to waste the chance.

"About...?"

"The reign" Hera was quick into showing his intentions "I know you know-"

"You want to replace me while I look like this?!" Zeus boomed and her voice echoed around the room. Hera winced a little, because _her_ voice was loud and pitched. _Gods, the_ woman _was loud..._ "You think I won't be able to maintain my power?! You wanna leave me _powerless_?!"

"Always a drama _queen_ " Hera rolled _his_ eyes. Zeus groaned and shook _her_ head.

"Why you people are using the same expression with me?! I'm _not_ a drama queen!" Zeus began to complain out loud. Hera let _her_ rambled all _she_ wanted because _he_ knew _she_ wouldn't stop until _she_ was satisfied.

"Are you done, _woman_!?" Hera stopped _her_ , getting angry. Zeus glared at _him_ "Do you agree with me, yes or no?"

"Of course not!" _she_ repeated, as if _she_ was a broken record "Although..." That last word was everything Hera needed to keep up hope "I can't believe I'm saying this but... rmhmbrms" Zeus mumbled really low the rest of _her_ words. So low, that not even Hear with _him_ inhuman hearing could hear it.

"I'm sorry, what?" _he_ questioned _her_ , frowning and getting closer to _her_.

"You were rmbrhms..." Hera got even closer and frowned even more.

"What?!"

"You were right!" Zeus exploded in his face. Hera jumped back, but couldn't stop the smirk off his face "Gods, you make it so hard..."

"You're the only one that makes it harder, Zeus..." Hera continued, trying not to smirk.

"There's only one way I'm doing this is if you do exactly what I tell you..."

"This is only temporal, Zeus..." _As if..._

"You better behave, Hera..."

 _You better buckle up, Zeus... Because you're in for a ride..._

* * *

 **Question of the Day: How's your Christmas so far?!**

 **Question of the Chapter: Do you think Hera will reach his goal?**


	7. F Hades M Demeter M Persephone

Hades and Demeter were arguing. _Again_.

There wasn't a moment where those two weren't arguing.

Could it be because of Hades' reticence to not accept the critics that Demeter did against his person. Or the fact that Demeter turned everyone around her kind of crazy with her _obsession_ with cereal. Even her own daughter thought it was too much to pressure!

Demeter never lost a chance to say to Hades what did she thought about him. How dark his clothes were. Or how sour his mood was. Or how he had condemned her daughter into the ' _hellhole_ '. Or how petty his realm was.

For the outsiders, it was a wonder that Hades hadn't got into a fight with Demeter about this eons ago. Even _Persephone_ thought so.

"I still can't believe how you convinced her to stay here!" Demeter used the same old phrase again. Hades simply rubbed his nose's bridge in exasperation "What mind trick you used on her for her to eat those pomegranades?!"

"Demeter, I remind you that you're a guest in this palace..." Hades repeated for what seemed to be the fifth... _trillion_ time "So, if you wanna continue being a guest in this place, I suggest you to keep your accusations to yourself" Hades' warning should had been enough, but Demeter didn't stop there.

"The God of the Underworld..." Demeter had turned to Persephone, who was huffing from her place. She hated being dragged into this arguments, _especially_ by her mother "If you had a goth vibe, you _could_ had gone to Thanatos... I'd allowed that!"

"Mother, we both know pretty well that, if I had chosen Thanatos as my husband, you'd be doing the _exact_ same tantrum..." Persephone pointed out, bored. This arguments gave her severe migranes.

"Well, too bad we could never know that!" Demeter lied smoothly. As far as she was concern, Persephone would had never gotten married with anyone, since she wanted her daughter to be free of the ties of marriage that bonds her into a place, away from her.

"Then, stop saying I could had got someone better, if you can't change the past!" Persephone groaned. It wasn't as she liked or even loved Hades, but she was sick and tired of her mother's opinions and didn't want to hear anything from it again.

"You still have the time!" Demeter pushed Persephone.

"Really?" Persephone replied, sarcastically "Because _divorce_ is really common between gods!"

"I never mentioned that word" Demeter mumbled, almost to herself. She herself was a free soul, having kids with different mortals every now and then. She was not stranger to cheating.

"Yeah, because you women have the luxury of choosing a partner" Hades butted in, trying to cut the conversation "While us, men, have to choose between you PMS' bodies"

"Hey!" Persephone complained, screaming at him. Soon, a screaming contest was being held inside the Throne Room of the Underworld. And, so were the changes.

Hades was the first one that noticed the changes on _her_ body. The height changed drastically and so did _her_ arms and legs. The rope suddenly it was too loose for her body and her voice became more flat and less deep. The hair turned more silky and the facial face disappeared. _Her_ chest grew and _her_ hips got more rounded. At the end, _she_ was looking up, instead of down.

Demeter continued to scream, not even bothering to acknowledge the fact that both _his_ body and the bodies of the people _he_ was arguing with were changing gender. _He_ was getting taller, robust. _His_ arms became hairier and _his_ finger got much more bigger than usual. _His_ usual long hair was replaced by something more short, cut as if a wheat cutter had chopped it down. Though unlike the other gods, _he_ hasn't grown a long beard, _he_ did have a little beard, as if _he_ shaved regularly.

Persephone, though was still screaming, was the first one to _stop_ arguing when the changes began. Since normally Hades was taller, that was one of the first things _he_ noticed. _His_ gasp turned in horror when _he_ looked down and saw that _his_ body had acquire more square shape than the curves that represented him. _His_ usual long hair covered in flowers got shorter and insignificantly less vibrant.

"Persephone, tell Hades-" Demeter cut _his_ phrase when took a good look at Persephone's horror face. Immediately, _he_ turned to Hades, who was staring back at _him_ with the same surprise _he_ was feeling. _He_ looked down at _himself_ and gasped "No! How did this happened?!"

"This can't be right..." Hades mumbled to _herself_ "I can't be a girl! Girls with my attitude turn punk, goth or suicide!" Persephone stopped _his_ own pity party and stared at _her_.

"Because, there was a _big_ difference when you were a boy- sorry, a _man_ " Persephone mocked _her_ , earning a chuckle from Demeter.

"Oh, so you think being _a man_ solves all your problems?!" Hades fired at her. Persephone shrugged, smirking slightly "Oh, you _do_ believe so..."

"Just as you believe woman have everything lay down easily" Demeter interrupted their ' _almost_ ' argument "We have to work the double than you-"

"And, you think I had it easy?! Than being the God- _Goddess_ of the Underworld was something easy?! Something I enjoy doing?! That I adore being cast out and being the last resource of everyone?! Being pushed and looked down because _you_ believe I have such a horrible job?!" Hades ranted all _she_ hadn't ranted in _her_ life. Somehow, it felt good letting all those things out "I'm tired of being pushed around, Demeter! You, Zeus, Hera, everyone hates me because I was tricked by the guy we all thought it was gonna be wise and loyal! I'm tired of being cast away!" With that final sentence, Hades closed _her_ tantrum and left the Throne Room, completely furious and upset, silence filling the Throne Room between Persephone and Demeter.

That was, until Persephone broke it.

"Do we act like _that_ all the time?"

* * *

 **Question of the Day: which are your plans for this New Year?**

 **Question of the Chapter: do you think their relationship will improve? Or nah?**


	8. F Hephaestus

It was usual for Hephaestus being ignored.

Not that he minded anyway. He liked the solitude, because he claimed he could create better artifacts when he was alone, without any distractions. That's what people where to him, _distractions_. Though, he liked to reward the female mortals that had a hand with forgery and inventions, otherwise, he'll never have kids of his own.

The last one, Esperanza Valdez, was brilliant and even more eccentric than him, if he could say so. She was always working, not stopping for a second, not even when he understood she was carrying his baby. Hephaestus admired those women that, no matter what, could still attend their work and raise a kid wonderfully (he always directed that prayer to the mother of Perseus Jackson, but if Poseidon heard it, it'd be _his_ end).

Hephaestus never had a lot of company, so he was used to talk to his creations. Many of them wouldn't reply back, because they were scraps of metal and engines and not mobil parts. But, the ones that could move, always supplied a pat in the shoulder. They couldn't talk, so that was their way to show their master they were there for him.

For once, Hephaestus didn't want to be ignored.

And, he wasn't talking about the cold shoulder he gives Aphrodite, every time she goes out with Ares. Neither he was thinking about the small smile of reassurance that Hestia would give him every time they saw each other. No. He was talking about the _physical_ contact. Some words of acknowledgement.

When the change occurred, Hephaestus _really_ wanted someone to talk.

He was working, on his workshop on Olympus, since his favorite forge was being cleaned. _Out with the old, in with the new_ , he convinced himself. He was working with some spectacles, applying tiny, almost microscopic parts into what it looked like a chip, when he noticed his hands weren't as hairier as he remembered them. At first, he didn't gave it a lot of meaning, because it was usual for him to get lost for days inside projects and forget whatever he'd done before.

He took out his spectacles and blew clean the chip, with the intention of cleaning and apply heat into the parts. His hands had turned more delicated, but equally calloused than always. Frowning, Hephaestus removed his spectacles and inspected them. They looked like a woman's hand. Rummaging through his pieces of soon either junk or masterpiece, he found what he was looking for. Though, he questioned himself of why did he had one.

Slowly, he raised the object in his hand to meet his face, only to find out that it was _her_ face. Covered in dust and grease and sweat, but it was _her_ face. Hephaestus dropped the mirror, not understanding what was happening. _She_ got up and began to inspect _her_ body. _Her_ hairy limbs were gone, replaced by firm yet slightly delicate and less muscly body parts. _Her_ chest had rounded and was less squared. And, let's not forget about the limping legs! Those were still there, but it was a more delicate walk.

Hephaestus kneeled down to grab the mirror again and stare at _her_ new face. The beard was gone, so were the populated eyebrows and the wrinkles made by the fire and the forges. The hair was longer, more silky and long up to _her_ waist. _Her_ eyes were more rounded and kind than usually.

It must be the shock, but to Hephaestus, _she_ was a vivid version of Esperanza Valdez.

Hephaestus explored _her_ new body ( _literally_ ) and came to the conclusion that it didn't matter if _she_ was man or woman, people from the opposite gender will never pay attention to _her_. That was a new low in _her_ mind, which only lived for _her_ creations.

Not wanting to deal with the pressure of being judge, Hephaestus left Olympus in a flash of fire and sparks and reappeared into Valley Forge, Pennsylvania. Though the name could sound like a horrible pun, Hephaestus felt right at home, walking around the forgery street, admiring the work of the people and the elegancy of the fire.

"You should melt it more" _she_ heard a man tell his apprentice. The young man snorted and continue his bad work.

"Relax, old man... What could happen?" the guy replied, playing cocky. Hephaestus couldn't help but interfere.

"The metal bar could break, or not mold properly for whatever you're doing" _she_ butted in, watching the piece master and apprentice were trying to built.

"What would you know about forgery, _girl_?!" the guy insulted _her_ , frowning. Hephaestus frowned back.

"Listen to the young lady" the master had agreed with her, giving _her_ a kind smile "Even, as you put it, when her lack knowledge of forgery, she can see your mistake..."

"She's a _girl_ " the guy dragged the last word, as if it was an insult towards her "Girls know nothing about forges"

"Oh, yeah?" Hephaestus dared him. _She_ didn't matter anyone if _she_ was gonna be cast away forever, she wanted to teach manners to this kid "I bet I can do the same thing you're doing without any error"

"And, when you don't, I'll be here, mocking you" he answered, cocky as the beginning. Hephaestus frowned and began working. Was if time accelerated just for _her_ , because _she_ was working at an impressive speed, despite the fire being mortal.

"You know how to work, young lady" the master praised her. Hephaestus smiled and blushed a little "I've never seen someone work like you, so focus yet so delicate at the same time"

"Thanks. I'm autodidact on this..." she recognized to him, not losing _her_ focus. By the time _she_ finished, the other guy was speechless at her work and she was proud she could had beaten that cocky guy.

"Guys, come check this girl out!" The scream made _her_ pay attention to _her_ surrounds and noticed, for the first time, a crowd of men gathered around _her_ , praising _her_ and clapping at _her_.

For the first time, Hephaestus felt good about _herself._

* * *

Question of the Day: How was your first New Year's week?

Question of the Chapter: you think the change will increase Hephaestus' confidence?


	9. M Athena M Hestia

When Athena was in need of some quiet time, there's only one thing she'd do.

She'd join Hestia by the Hearth.

Hestia was always flattered when someone decided to spend some time with her. It was as if it took them some time to remember the family, the home they were part of.

"I appreciate your time with me, Aunt" Athena always thanked the time Hestia always dedicated her.

"Athena, you know you don't have to thank me... I do it with pleasure" Hestia admitted to her, humble. That was one of the many things that surprised Athena about Hestia. She was always so giving and so willingly to give, Athena could not fully understand that not necessity of not claim glory or recognition.

"Sometimes, I don't understand you, Aunt" Athena recognized, shaking her head "You did wonderful things, yet you choose to remain almost anonymous to the world and us..."

"Because, recognition is not the prize I search for, Athena..." Hestia began to explain "I search for unity, thou that's what I represent for and what the Hearth represent"

"But, wouldn't you like to be recognized, worshipped... _loved_?" Athena insisted, moving her hands around. It's been some centuries since she tried to make Hestia and the Council to see she had potential and should be taken in consideration "You wouldn't like that?"

"Of course, I don't deny that" Hestia confessed, holding Athena's hands on hers "But, there are other ways to worship I prefer..."

"Such as...?" Hestia simply shrugged before replying.

"Company, like the one I have at the moment is wonderful" Hestia smiled at Athena before a frown expand to her face. And Athena was wearing the same frown on her.

In front of Athena, there was a young boy, not older than ten years. As all the young boys, his factions weren't define, making his slightly round face adorable. His hair was brunette and long enough to not be consider long nor short. His candid and gentle brown eyes were round and held a curiosity look towards her. His body was slim and with no muscles at all, making him even more adorable, for some reason.

Hestia, instead, was watching a man leaving his teenager years behind him. With well-define factions and define muscles, the boy-turning-man gave away an air of intelligence that could not been argued. His blonde hair was curly and was hold in place by a small and delicate golden string. His pale skin gave away his reticent to step out onto the sun and his adoration with the books and knowledge.

In all, this was a completely bizarre encounter.

"Hestia?" the teen wondered, frowning _his_ eyebrows at the sight in front of _him_.

" _Athena_? Wow... Wonder what happened..." Hestia's voice became more flat and a tad more manly.

"How are you so calm with _this_?" Athena gestured _himself_ , with a little of disgust. Though Hestia could argue _he_ saw _hatred_ in _his_ eyes "I need to know what happened and how to reverse it!"

"Athena..." Hestia stopped the over-worried and over-achiever _nephew_ of _his_ "Though I agree this is slightly uncomfortable and I'd like very much how this happened... I think the answer would be given sooner than you expect" Hestia's statement was followed by a chorus of loud screams and shrieks.

"Looks like everyone else found out..." Athena sighed, a little resigned.

* * *

"Hecate!" Athena called the _god_ of magic, completely flustered and slightly angry, once the meeting was over. They just finished an emergency meeting regarding the new appearance of all the main gods, which got them all angry and some ready for battle. Specially Zeus, who was trowing a tantrum of _celestial_ proportions "Why?!"

"Athena, I swear my plan was to affect only one deity..." Hecate explained honestly. Athena couldn't do anything but to believe _him_.

"What would it cost to you to reverse this?" Athena was anxious to get rid of _his_ new appearance.

"I'd love to help you. And Hestia, since both of you had done nothing against me" Hecate admitted, with a sorrow look in _his_ eyes "But, I can't reverse the spell until the deity realise he _or_ she is the target..."

"In other words, you won't help" Athena gritted his teeth, ready to punch _him_.

"Athena, stop it..." Hestia's intervention seemed to be clock-programmed. Both gods seemed grateful of the intervention "Hecate _wants_ to help, but you _know_ that when a spell is on march, nothing can stop it..."

"That doesn't mean I can speed the process..." Athena walked away, leaving the other two _gods_ behind _him_. With a bit of luck, _his_ own personal library inside _his_ temple would give _him_ a clue and a possible answer.

"Hestia, I must apologise-" Hecate's apology died when Hestia raised _his_ hand.

"You have nothing to apologise for, Hecate" Hestia relaxed _him_ , smiling "But, I must warn you... This experience won't return us the way we were..."

"What makes you so confident about that fact?"

"What Athena doesn't realise is that the gods have already plans in these new forms... They'll explode the possibilities before _he_ goes and destroys them..."

"So, you think that, if they know Athena is looking for a solution, they'll sabotage _him_?" Hecate concluded, gasping when Hestia answered _his_ question with a nod.

"I'm afraid that the only thing we can do for now is to let _him_ be..." Hestia recognised "If this escalates and reaches the point of a civil war, I'll do everything within my powers to help Athena reverse this spell..."

"I'll help as well..." Hecate stepped on board "As much as I want that _someone_ learns a lesson, a civil wasn't in my plans..."

Hestia nodded. It didn't need a brainer to understand why Hecate did this. What it count was if _he_ was willing to fix _his_ own mess.

And, apparently, _he_ already had _his_ answer.

* * *

 **Question of the Day: ... ... there're none, carry on, fellas.**

 **Question of the Chapter: do you think Hecate and Athena will work together? Will Athena find an alternative solution?**


	10. F Hermes

It was well known Hermes' ability to steal.

What he never expected to be doing, was stealing _make-up_.

You'd think, ' _why would a god need make-up? For a girlfriend? A lover? A daughter? A friend?_ ' This questions and many more sure worked its way into Hermes' brain.

Also, into George and Martha's brains.

Yes, the _snakes_ on the Caduceus.

" _Don't you feel something different in Hermes?_ " Martha wondered to her companion. George, however, was more interested in the animals that were wondering around the area. Meaning, _rats_ " _George!_ "

" _What?!_ " he hissed at her, but Martha suddenly shut him, hissing back. Not that she'll allow such a disrespect like that.

" _Hermes. Acting weird_ " she repeated. George finally teared his eyes away from the rats and onto Hermes.

" _Alright, he's acting weird_ " he finally said, before looking back at his surrounds. Martha rolled her eyes.

" _Until you finally noticed it!_ " she complained, hissing at him for being less attentive on their master. Because, they like it or not, Hermes is their master and, whatever concerns Hermes, they care about it " _Hermes, everything is alright?_ " she asked, careful not to startle him.

Though, Hermes _wasn't_ Hermes.

In Hermes' place, Martha saw an slender young _woman_ , who was wearing Hermes' trade winged sneakers and winged hat. _She_ was tallish, with elfish features, the ones that reminded Martha of Hermes' mother, Maia. _Her_ fingers were slim and moving at an incredible hyperactivity. _Her_ eyes were blue and mischievously scary. Especially, when _she_ was eying a nice shoe shop.

"What do you mean, Martha?" _she_ replied, as if _she_ answered to the name ' _Hermes_ '. That only concern a little to Martha, because she was absolutely sure she and George weren't kidnapped. Or robbed. At least, not like that time in New York were Percy Jackson had to rescue them "I'm perfectly fine..."

" _Says the woman who ogles shoes..._ " George decided that was the perfect time to butt in and Martha wanted to bit him. Sometimes, she wondered from _where_ George had gotten his manners. He was a snake after all.

" _Woman_? If that's a new insult, George, I promise I'll give all deliveries to Martha" the _girl_ threaten to him, even though George wasn't that impress.

" _And risk that she swallows them whole?_ " George drove Martha to the limit of her patience, but she stood in her place, much more concern about Hermes.

" _Hermes, if that's really you... You should see yourself in the mirror..._ " Martha recommended, with her famous tact. Hermes quite didn't understood her, but did as asked, placing in front of a mirror (actually, it was a glass window, because it was the fastest way) and saw what _her_ snakes were seeing. _Her_ mouth opened wide open and took some steps back, because of the shock.

"Wha- How- When?!" Hermes finished, almost screaming.

" _I haven't seen him- sorry,_ her _this upset since, well..._ never" George pointed out. And Martha couldn't but agree with him. Hermes normally was chill and calm (though, she didn't know the reaction on when they were lost). Now, Hermes was acting like a maniac.

"I'm not sure to say this will be fantastic or a nightmare!" Hermes finally mumbled, touching _her_ new face against the glass "I mean, I could steal things I've never stole before and I could get away with it with these!" _she_ pressed _her_ new chest with _her_ hands, as if they needed more noticing.

" _You're acting like kid_ " Martha scolded her, trying to be the voice of reason. _As usual._

" _And, you're scolding._ As usual" George made her notice, using that sarcasm voice of his. This time, Martha didn't waste time in chasing him around the Caduceus. But Hermes had enough.

"Alright, knock it off, you two!" _she_ ordered, freezing them in place "Now, what I can do with this new body? Should I figure out how I got it?" Hermes questioned _herself_ , before shaking _her_ head "Nah! Let's have some fun with it!" she determined, walking into a store.

* * *

Hermes could not believe _her_ new luck! Or _her_ new look!

In a way, now _she_ understood why girls always had it easier when it came to get away of troubles. They'd either out a sad-lost puppy face, pull out their cleavage and talk all innocents and stuff.

Hermes never wanted to change _her_ body again.

 _She_ hoped _her_ luck would not run out of time, like Cinderella's carriage, because _she_ was having a blast. So far, she had been stole 12 make up store, 4 shoe stores and walked in without paying into 6 bars. _Thanks the gods we can tolerate alcohol better than the mortals..._ She was now on her seventh bar and she was drinking one glass of whisky after another one.

"Never seen a girl who could drink that much..." a female voice floated next to Hermes, who turned to see a girl with blonde hair, tanned skin and light blue eyes "Not even for a goddess..."

"And, here I thought this was a change only for me..." Hermes groaned, hitting her forehead lightly against the counter.

"Don't flatter yourself, _sister_ " the girl pronounced those words, kind of mockingly "It was a spell that backfired at Hecate"

"Remind me to send her- sorry, _him_ a gift" _she_ sighed, playing with her glass "Can I help you with something, _Apollo_?"

"I'm on incognito! I'm _Poppy_ now" Hermes glanced at _her sister_ as if _she_ had gone insane. Which could explain al lot "What? Poppy in spanish is ' _Amapola_ ', and has the ' _Apola_ ' in it, which is closer to ' _Apollo_ '-"

"Shut it. I'm getting a headache only by hearing you..." Hermes complained, Apollo not liking it a bit "Again, can I help you with something?"

"Well, I made a bet with Artemis and wanted to ask for Aphrodite's make up to win, but he's super jealous of it, not letting anyone touch it, which is like, _so_ conceded much because he's a _guy_ now and he won't be need them-"

"You saw me stealing it?" Hermes summarized for _her_. Apollo nodded, smiling "Then, I want in"

"You got yourself a deal, little _sister_ "

* * *

 **Question of the Day: what's the most cheese line someone has ever said to you?**

 **Question of the Chapter: do you guys (boys and girls) wear make-up? Why yes or why not?**


	11. F Dionysus

Dionysus was the only god _away_ from Olympus when the change happened.

Even though he participated in the wars against the Titans and against Gaea and her Giants, Dionysus was actually acting as Camp Half-Blood director.

Not his _dream_ job.

"Mr. D, your presence is required in the next Council of Cloven Elders" a satyr approached him, half scarred for life because of the many warnings he got before doing this job.

"Can't believe you guys are so lazy to decide that you need my presence!" he whined, rather loudly, waving his hands around and spilling some of his Diet Coke over the floor. The satyr was wise enough to step away from him while doing his tantrum and went back the way he came, knowing Dionysus wouldn't need his help to find the Council.

Dionysus, once his tantrum was over, _lazily_ got up and began walking towards the edge of the woods, before getting tired and levitating himself until he reached the Council. The waiting member of the Council were arguing between themselves (more like Sileno and Maron were siding against Grover Underwood, recently named Lord of the Wild) about what to do with the recently vacant searchers' licenses that weren't need it anymore.

"We can use those searchers to look around for lost gods and goddesses that deserve recognition!" Grover was trying to emphasized his point of view, trying to make a responsible and mature point against the old ways of the satyrs "The traditions are changing, we should change too!"

"That's nonsense!" Sileno bleated at him, mad "That would be acknowledging that we depend on them!"

"Exactly!" Maron supported him, while several other satyrs were nodding their heads in agreement with the old ones "Why should we need to search for gods and goddesses that would more likely be _against_ us?!"

"Because that what we _don't_ want to happen" Dionysus interfered, tired of the argument. The satyrs turned their heads towards the newcomer and couldn't hid the very disguised gasps they released. Only Grover reacted just in time to bow slightly to him.

"Mr. D, glad you could join us" Grover greeted him, politely. _Just because he's the Lord of the Wild now doesn't mean he forgot how to use his manners..._

"I hope you didn't drag me into an useless argument!" he complained, moving into his honorary seat. The rest of the satyrs looked like their were about to be ran over by a truck and they were stuck on the floor, with not other option but to watch their deaths. Metaphorically, of course "What's the argument about?"

"Milord, can you please explain this... _youngling-_ " Sileno used the words as an insult towards Grover and his inexperience "-that we satyrs are nothing but traditionalists. We need to maintain those traditions if we want to survive as a society!"

"That's where you're wrong, Sileno" Grover was patience about this, but he was reaching his limits "A very important son of Athena, namely... _Charles Darwin_ , taught us that the only way for an species to survive is to adapt to its environment. We must adapt to the new traditions of the demigods, or we'll be forgotten... _useless_ to them" Grover emphasized, almost pleading.

Dionysus was barely paying attention. He was invited to this meeting, but the thing that they always did was argue and argue for hours, without reaching any decision whatsoever. Sometimes, he would voice out his opinion, but it wasn't one of those days. He was so absorb into his thought that he didn't notice that the satyrs of the Council were staring at him in a very weird and uncomfortable way. If he had been paying attention, he would had noticed the changes as well.

The first thing that changed was his weight. Being the god of wine and parties, for some reason, doesn't give a very spectacular figure. Though, this time, the proportions were still there. His hairy hands turned more delicate and less hairy, as well as his legs that were showing under his shorts. His usual-almost-tight leopard-print shirt was rather loose and less filling. His round factions stayed that way, though some of the most masculine features turned feminine. His stubble disappeared and his hair turned slightly longer. The only feature that didn't change were his lilac abstinence-bloodshot eyes.

After a while, Dionysus could feel the stares of the satyrs, including Grover, who could not hide his surprise.

"Now, what's wrong with you, lot?" The moment those words came out of the mouth, Dionysus heard the noise rather... _girly_ "Why you're all staring at me?! Quit it!"

"Who are you?! State your business!" Maron got up his seat and demanded at Dionysus, who simply snorted "I'm not joking, _lady_ " That word set Dionysus' off.

"Lady? _Lady_?! Don't you know who you're dealing with, Maron?! Or should I call you _Moron_?!" The satyrs were gasping around, except for Grover, who was trying to maintain the peace.

"Maron, please! Mr. D, there's something you must know... _immediately_ " he put urgency in his voice and the closest nymph (his long-time girlfriend, Juniper) handed him what he was waiting for: a mirror. With slight concern, he handed the mirror to Dionysus, who took it before looking at his reflection. More likely, _her_ reflection.

"I'm not in the mood for party tricks, Grover!" Dionysus reminded him. Only Grover wished he was doing that.

"I'm not playing with you, Mrs- I mean, _Mr._ D" he forced himself to say the correct term. Dionysus understood quickly, before rolling his eyes at him.

"Looks like I'm needed in Olympus" _she_ recognized. With a snap of _her_ fingers, she disappeared from the woods of Camp Half-Blood and onto the stairs of Olympus. And, only then, where _her_ complain could be heard all over the world, _she_ exploded "Alright! Who thought it was funny?! I want my old body in this instant or I'll be releasing the _Maenads_ at you!"

* * *

 **Question of the Day: how was the first month of the year?**

 **Question of the Chapter: would be _Mrs_. D a better Camp director than _Mr_. D? Or not?**


	12. Chapter 1 - Manner Lessons

"Alright, Ares..." Aphrodite started _his_ lesson. _He_ had made out of thin air some chairs, a desk and a blackboard, all giving the impression of a normal class. Even though this was _his_ opportunity of making Ares the lady _he_ wanted _her_ to be, _he_ foresaw some rude interactions between them "The first thing that differences men from women are...?" _he_ left the question open for _her_ to answer.

"The bodies!" Ares replied without hesitation, a smile adorning _her_ face.

"No"

"The _inner_ body parts" _she_ specified, still smiling

"No" At this point of the conversation, Ares lost the smile and began to frown.

"The hair?"

"How does the _hair_ make the difference between genres?"

"Well, men have beard and women usually, well... _shave_ themselves"

"Pervert. And no" Aphrodite couldn't hide _his_ disgust at the explanation.

"Then, what is it?!" Ares snapped, exasperated.

" _Manners_ , you dummy!" Aphrodite argued with _her_. Ares stared at _him_ as if _he_ was insane.

"Manners?! That's for sissies!"

"Language, Ares!" Aphrodite repressed _her_ , with a frown "You're a lady now and, as _one_ , you're gonna act that way!"

"This is ridiculous!"

"No, what's ridiculous is that you could swoon women with those manners and sailor's mouth!"

"Hey, it worked on you darling..." Ares smirked at him, making Aphrodite baffled without being able to answer "Seriously though... Why you want me to behave lady-like?"

"Because- because- you can't walk around acting all tough and challenging men around without not even a care!" _he_ finally managed to spit out, after _his_ initial shock. Ares dismissed that statement with a wave of _her_ hand.

"It's a new movement, maybe you heard of it... It's called _feminism_ "

"Though not against it, it's more a matter of _when_ and _where_ and with _whom_ " It was pretty obvious by now that Aphrodite was losing the little patience _he_ already managed to gather "Say... Say you go into a bar, to have a drink-"

"Now, you're talking my language" Ares muttered, smirking. Aphrodite glares at _her_ , but continued.

"-and someone starts to flirt with you. What do you do?"

"Easy. I _punch_ my way out"

"Ares!"

"What? That way, they won't bother..." _she_ explained, as if it was the most rational action in the world.

"For someone like your daughters, might be" This was rewarded by a glare from _her_ to _him_ "But that is the last resource that a woman has... You have to banter them away"

"Excuse me?" Aphrodite sighed, and sat down in _his_ own chair.

"Banter them away. You know, counteract their cheese lines and stuff...? Why are you looking at me like that?" _he_ wondered, when noticed the incredulous look on _her_ face.

"Because this sounds more and more made up at every moment" _she_ recognized, crossing _her_ arms across _her_ chest.

"You want some proof?" At Ares' nod, Aphrodite knew _he_ had to show _her_ what _he_ meant "Alright, let's go down..." _He_ simply flashed away, not waiting to see if _she_ was following _him_. But _he_ wasn't very worried about it. _He_ knew that Ares was a simple and curious entity and, once you shake the grounds of _her_ believes, _she'd_ follow only to prove _she_ was right. He looked around where he landed, it was a bar with several couples and single people around. Taking advantage of _she_ not been here yet, Aphrodite walked to one of the many groups that were talking together, this having three different couples in it "Hello" _he_ made _his_ way into the conversation, getting the attention of the rest "This will sound kind of weird but, you see I'm teaching my best friend how to reject men at bars and I was wondering if you guys could help me..." Everyone in the group was looking at _him_ , baffled at _his_ petition "I wanted guys in relationships that she could reject easily and without any drama..." _he_ trailed off, not sure if they would agree.

Luckily for him, they agree with the condition that the girlfriends could be watching from afar. Being a couple-breaker _himself_ , Aphrodite almost give into temptation when _he_ remembered this was for Ares. Not _him_.

"Now I'm here!" Ares' announcement next to _his_ ear, caused a mini jump in _his_ place "Scared to lose?" _she_ smirked, confident.

"I won't lose because we're not playing" _he_ emphasized the truth "Now, if someone approaches you, you _have_ to reject them with words, _not_ fists, got it?" _he_ raised an eyebrow at her. _She_ rolled _her_ eyes, but nodded. The first guy approached them, obviously kind of nervous of what he was doing, but luckily Ares wasn't paying attention to him, but to _her_ drink.

"Excuse me... Haven't we met before?" he asked, sharing a private look with Aphrodite, who nodded. Ares finally noticed his presence and got up with _her_ fist ready, when Aphrodite stopped _her_.

"Remember what I told you..." _he_ whispered at _her_. Ares huffed and took a good look at the guy.

"Perhaps. I'm the receptionist at the VD Clinic" Of all the answers Aphrodite expected, this was _not_ one of them. The guy was looking kind of baffled and confused, before tactically walking away "How was that?"

"Kind of gross, to be honest..." Ares rolled _her_ eyes and went back to _her_ drink. Soon, another guy walked to them.

"So, wanna go back to my place ?"

"Well, I don't know. Will two people fit under a rock?"

And, another one.

"Your place or mine?"

"Both. You go to yours and I'll go to mine"

And _another_ one...

"Hey, come on, we're both here at this bar for the same reason"

"Yeah! Let's pick up some chicks!"

That last one seemed to be enough to Aphrodite who, grabbed Ares by the hand and dragged her away from the bar and into the streets. Once in the night, they flashed away to Olympus, which was when _he_ finally addressed _her_.

"I don't know if that was the most hilarious scene of my life or the most embarrassing" _he_ admitted, not sure how to react. Ares smirked and patted _his_ cheek.

"Well, if all our lessons are gonna be like this, then I'd say... ' _buckle up_ '"

* * *

 **Question of the Day: Getting ready for Carnaval? Or Mardi Gras? Or Chinese New Year? You tell me!**

 **Question of the Chapter: which lesson you want Aphrodite to teach Ares now? Or you wanna see Ares teaching Aphrodite?**


	13. Chapter 2 - Burying In Books

Athena wasn't stupid.

If there was one word in the dictionary that didn't describe Athena was _stupid_.

Clueless, not often. Without knowledgement, same. But, you could never put ' _Athena'_ and ' _stupid'_ in the same sentence, unless the word between them is ' _not_ '.

Athena knew who the spell was directed to. _He_ also knew that said person would not recognize its mistake ever. Which is why Athena was hitting the books.

Though, to be fair, now _he_ was releasing some tension by _hitting_ the books.

"This" _punch_ "Could" _punch_ "Take" _punch_ "Forever!" _double punch_.

"Hitting the books like that would not help you solve the problem" A voice behind _him_ was heard. Knowing that voice, Athena did the logical thing: _he_ stayed with his back facing the newcomer and rested _his_ forehead against the book he was recently hitting.

"It's my way to release stress... I hit the books, you scream to your _wife_ about being unfaithful..." _he_ spared _himself_ a glance to Hera, who was frowning upon _him_ "Should I ask what are you doing here? Not that you're not allow to be here or even read a book, but what exactly are you trying to accomplish with that law book?" ' _Perceptive_ ' was another word that could be linked back to Athena. _He_ didn't miss anything.

However, it looked as if Hera was struggling _his_ answer. Hera was known, like _his wife_ , to have dramatic and non-reasonable come-backs to every answer. Now, _he_ seemed _stuck_.

"I'm debating if I should include you in this or tell you to mind your business" The answer surprised Athena, especially the part where _he_ wanted to include _him_. Hera wasn't fond to any of _his_ step-children. Even with those that were from a previous matrimony.

"Come looking for me when you have a clue" _he_ went back to _his_ books, only to to discover that answer didn't suit the _former_ Queen of Olympus. Hera snapped _his_ book close and glared at _him_ "Hera, you mind? I'm busy trying to find a solution to our problem-"

"Our problem is a men-base institution" Hera cut _him_ , a scowl in _his_ lips "For the sake of this spell, you're forbade to look for any kind of solution!" This really shocked Athena, that was anything she expected to hear.

"Hera, I don't know about you, but I'd like to have my kids with _straight_ brilliant men" Athena argued, to trying to see reason.

"Athena, don't you see it? Tell me you see it..."

"See what? How power-hunger you turned just because Zeus allowed you to reign in _her_ place for the time being and you pretend to change the laws of the council?" Hera knew Athena wasn't stupid. _He_ just never expected to be discover this quickly "You may have a point in wanting that women have equal power inside the Council, but you miss the part where you're handing that power to Zeus and _her_ newly acquire ' _feminist_ ' members"

As usual, and everytime Athena opened _his_ mouth, Hera was left without an argument to refute. Only Athena will find a flaw in his plan... But, what a flaw! Imagine if she took that option to the Council. They would had eat _him_ alive!

"Alright... You do have a point" _he_ admitted, resentfully "But, that only will encourage me into finding a way around it!"

"Hera, what you do with your free time, is nothing of my business..." Athena retorted, _his_ eyes back into the book "It'll only turn into _my_ business if it has something to do with me directly" The warning was there and Hera wasn't stupid enough to not see it. That Athena knew _his_ plan was a risk, that will only be solved if he didn't involve in it.

"Very well... I shall leave you alone..." Hera agreed, nodding and grabbing _his_ law book that had been forgotten till now "Though, I'd like to know if I count with your vote-"

"Hera, that's consider _cheating_ on my book and I'd appreciate if you leave me alone regarding this topic..." Athena warned Hera again, raising _his_ eyebrow "Present to me and the entire Council blunt and plausible facts that support your idea and I'll hear you" Hera pursed _his_ lips, which could be consider weird in _his_ face, but nodded nevertheless. After Hera walked out of the library, only then Athena relaxed.

"I really thought he'd never _leave_..." _he_ groaned to _himself_.

"Am I interrupting?" Hestia's tiny and squeaky voice made presence, warming Athena's heart.

"Not at all... I have to assume you heard all that..." Hestia simply nodded, making Athena sighed "What should we do?"

"I'll step aside, of course" Hestia told _him_ , serious "I have no longer voice nor vote inside the Council-"

"Aunt- I mean, _Uncle_ , you can't give up like that!" Hestia held one hand up to continue.

"Let me finish, Athena..." Athena kept quiet, listening "I have no voice nor opinion _inside_ the Council..." Athena opened _his_ eyes wide. How did _he_ forget about such important information?!

"You think you could convince everyone outside the Council?"

"No" Hestia's blunt answer wasn't what Athena was waiting for "But, we can see that their point of views are heard and taken care of..."

"That would not only avoid another war like the one we held _but_ also provide a cover for our investigation without Hera to discover..." Athena realized, earning a nod from Hestia "You think we'll be able to pull it off, _discreetly_?" Hestia's chuckle sounded less melodic from _his_ tiny throat.

"Athena, you're the patron of inventors... I'm sure that you can think of something to communicate without being discovered..." Hestia winked at Athena before leaving _him_ and the library behind. Athena buried back again into the books, searching for different methods of messenger pidgeons.

It wasn't as if _he_ could go to Hermes for advice...

* * *

 **Question of the Day: How are you spending Valentine's Day next Sunday?**

 **Question of the Chapter: Would Hera succeed? Or would Hestia and Athena's plan would prevail?**


	14. Chapter 3 - Hero Or Not?

Artemis felt a foreign in _his_ own body.

Just the thought of thinking of _himself_ instead of _herself_ caused nauseas to _him_.

Who could Apollo coped with the change? The second the changes started, _he_ wanted to kick _himself_ for being a boy! Why not a goat? Heck, even a snake! But, no! It had to be a boy! The hate towards the male sex was so into _his_ soul that _he_ could not behave like a boy even if _he_ tried.

 _How do boys behave?_ _He_ couldn't go to someone for help, because that would be recognizing _he_ wanted not to hate _himself_ and that was not an option. Which is why _he_ ended up wondering the streets of a busy New York, in search of clues or even to clear _his_ mind. So far, _he_ found nothing that could get from them. Every single boy that walked pass by were either being perfect gentlemen or shy quiet nerds. And neither option was good. _Nothing against the nerds..._

Walking inside a coffee store, _his_ thoughts drifted to _his_ Hunters. _He_ couldn't face them like this! They'd think that they were being pranked or attack. And, even when being pranked is way better than an attack, how would _he_ explain the situation to them? Blaming things on others is a very boy behavior, even when it happened? Luckily, they knew _he_ was gonna be away for a few weeks in some personal business. _He_ only hoped that, by then, the problem would be solved and Apollo would lose the bet. _He_ couldn't manage to keep himself- _herself_ away from the other sex.

Grabbing his coffee, _he_ looked for a seat somewhere, but everything was rather complete, except for a spot by the window with a two-people-table with a single girl sitting, reading a book. Sighing, _he_ walked that way, hoping she wouldn't- wouldn't what? Reject _him_? Shouldn't she been doing that? Was he- was _he_ afraid of rejection? Unknown to _him_ , _he_ had been staring at the void right in front of the girl, who assumed _he_ was looking at her.

"Can you stop that?" Her voice brought _him_ back from his thoughts "It's creepy when you stare..." she explained. Artemis rubbed his neck, rather uncomfortable.

"I space out... Wasn't looking at you-" Bad choice of words if they exist. The girl took it the wrong way and her cheeks turned red and she glared at him.

"I get I'm not very pretty, but that doesn't give you the right to treat me like that!" Artemis' eyes widen open in shocked.

"That was not what I meant!"

"You know what? Never mind, men are always the same, thinking they have the right to play with us and then, leave us behind..." It was obvious this girl, with her young age, had been played enough by boys and Artemis couldn't tolerate it. Desperate to prove her wrong, he said the only thing he thought in the moment.

"I don't like girls" he blurted out, catching the attention of the girl, who raised an eyebrow at him. Slowly, the idea formed in her mind and she gasped in recognition.

"Oh. _Oh_!"

"Yeah... Oh!" That was all Artemis said, before scolding _himself_ mentally. What was _he_ thinking?! Mentally, _he_ was still a girl and saying that _he_ didn't like girls was like saying _he_ liked boys. But, _he_ was a boy now and not liking girls made _him_ not straight... Let's say _he_ was confused by his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry I ranted at you..." The girl apologized to _him_ "You didn't deserve it" _Yes, I did deserved it..._ "Wanna sit here?"

"Thanks, and don't worry about it..." _he_ waved her apology away "I'm Art- Arthur, but everyone calls me Artie..." _he_ covered in the last minute.

"What a coincidence..." she chuckled, but not disrespectfully "My name is Ginevra, but everyone calls me Ginny..."

"That is a coincidence!" _Minotaur's shit, a coincidence... Meddler Fates!_ "To bad we're not meant to be..."

"I won't feel offended..." she continued the joke, making Artemis feel better about _himself_.

* * *

Artemis and _his_ new friend talked and talked all afternoon. It was nice for Artemis to talk to someone outside _his_ Hunters. Not everything was about hunting and mocking heroes and men that weren't with them anymore. After a while, _he_ walked Ginny to her place, which was not far, but in a dangerous place.

"Thanks for today and again, sorry about me yelling at you..." she apologized again.

"Again, not a problem... I get what you said and I apologize in name of our gender" Artemis gave an apology back, unfortunately for _him_ for connecting with _his_ male side. _He_ was leaving her in her door when a group of guys walked towards them, and it was obvious they didn't have the best intentions "Go inside and don't get out" _he_ ordered her. She hesitated, but obeyed when she saw the glare in _his_ eyes "Leave us alone and you won't get hurt!" This only caused the group laughed at _him_.

"It's obvious that someone wants to be taught a lesson... And, we'll get your friend later..." The first guy moved closer to Artemis that was fuming at how little they cared about someone's health. Rage-driven, _he_ hit the first guy right in the stomach. The second guy, from behind and with a knife, tried to surprised _him_ , but _he_ intercepted the knife and made him drop it, before kicking him. _He_ fought third and fourth simultaneously, making them drop on the floor, groaning while first and second got up, hurtfully.

"That was a warning-" Artemis couldn't end _his_ threat when first got out a chain and started to sway it around, not hitting _him_ by that much. The second had dropped the knife and was holding _him_ so first could hit _him_ , making Artemis furious. He was considering in what to turn them, a yakalope or a deer when the last thing Artemis wanted, happened.

The policed arrived.

* * *

 **Question of the Day: Could you guys, please, go read Demigod Retrieving Squad (DRS) by McCanner? I'd soon feature me!**

 **Question of the Chapter: Do you see Artemis _embracing_ his male side? Or you see something _else_ happen?**


	15. Chapter 4 - Nobody Gets Me!

For the first time since _he_ was _King_ of the Underworld, Persephone was pulling _his_ hair out.

When _he_ was kidnapped by Hades, all those years ago, _he_ assumed that she was somehow creepy and cruel. Depressive and, maybe aggressive as well. _Her_ bad mood and temper should had been banned from the mood specter and tried to live up the Throne Room. _He_ assumed that all the fights with _his_ mo- _father_ were the product of some gained bitterness against those who were above the surface.

 _He_ could never be more _wrong_!

As soon as Hades was found unfitting for conducting the daily affaires of the Underworld, Thanatos (one of the few entities that didn't care nor were bother by the change of gender) approached Persephone saying that, due to that, _he_ was suppose to take over the Realm of the Death while Hades was... _incapacitated_.

 _He_ had jumped to the chance of making thinks different around the place. With _his father's_ voice on his ear (Demeter saw this as a very good opportunity to show Persephone how Hades wasn't good enough for _him_ ), Persephone started to take the job as Governor of the Death.

Now, not even a day and _he_ already wanted to admit defeat.

After having a three-hour-discussion with one soul that wanted to return to the upper world, two urgent meetings with Thanatos about monsters that could had escaped somehow in their way around the Underworld and the Furies, delivering news about how a soul found itself at the mercy of the edge of Tartarus, without forgetting _his father_ constantly following _him_ around, reminding _him_ how good was cereal and that Hades was a good for nothing, Persephone uttered a few words that left everyone around _him_ stopped.

"Enough! I give up!"

Silence was heard around, not the pass of a soul or a ghost was uttered. The first one out of _his_ stupor was Demeter.

"What did you say, Persephone?" Though it was clear what words were spoken, Demeter gave _his son_ a chance to explain _himself_.

"I just want silence for five minutes..." _he_ started, before looking at _his father_ straight into _his_ eyes "Five minutes of _silence_! No wonder why Hades is nowhere around you when you are here!" Gasps were heard around, not expecting that.

"What are you implying, Persephone?" Demeter's voice was cold and stern, not giving up an inch "I just want what's best for you-"

"For _me_?!" Clearly, it was the dawn of an argument and Thanatos and the rest of the presents were smart enough to not interfere. In fact, they were making a slowly retreat "One thing is to want what's best for me, but is another _completely_ different to push down someone who is always working around the clock and doesn't have the time to host parties, like the ones _you_ pretend me to assist!"

Neither if them acknowledged the presence of Hades, who had arrived as soon as the first yell was delivered. In silence, _she_ listened to the conversation.

"You need to break free from the chains that Hades puts around you in this Hell-"

"Newsflash! This _is_ Hell!"

" _She_ doesn't deserve you!" Demeter finished the shouting match, catching Persephone by surprise at the so-familiar argument " _She_ ignores you all the time, not even glancing to you direction and keeping you prisoner, while you could be out there, living your life! _She's_ always out there, seducing _men_ , making you look like a fool, raising those- those _demigods_!"

Hades held _her_ breath, watching Demeter built _her_ reputation as one of the most feared _goddesses_ of all history. It was obvious that, even when _she_ wasn't choosing side for a battle, Demeter's point of view matched perfectly with _her sister_ Zeus. As _Goddess_ of the Underworld and eldest _daughter_ of Kronos, _she_ felt neglected when Zeus took the power to _herself_ and crowned _herself_ as King of the Gods. Not even Hera had voice in the council, because Zeus' opinion was what counted. Little by little, she was being neglected. Add that to the pile of duties that come with being in charge of the Underworld and you get a pretty glum person everyday.

"Like _you_?! That you are wondering from place to place, finding the best place where to harvest and seduce m- _women_ because that's all you do?!" Those words spoken from Demeter brought something to memory to Persephone "Let me tell you something, _Father_ , those times, that you mention when _she_ was ' _cheating_ ' on me, were when you drove her away from your constant rantings!"

Demeter was taken aback from Persephone's furious towards _him_. Hades was surprised by that urges of protectiveness from Persephone. Even Persephone was taken by surprise.

" _Constant_ rantings?! Is that what you think I do all the time?" Demeter muttered, not looking at Persephone. From the corner of _his_ eye, _he_ saw Hades standing there, in silence "Is that what you think, _too_?" That last question was directed to Hades, who was approaching slowly towards the pair. Persephone took notice of Hades in the room and, for some reason, _he_ couldn't look at _her_ in the eye.

"Demeter..." Hades began, no emotion betraying _her_ voice "I think that you are within your right to want what's best for your son, I won't deny that..."

"See?!" Demeter's triumphal face was cut short by Hades' raising hand.

"However, I do believe that you should, um... turn your rantings _down_ a notch" Hades confessed, trying to pacify both men.

"I still think _he's_ way better for you, Hades" Demeter delivered the last blow. Hades shrugged before leaving the Throne Room, leaving a speechless Demeter and Persephone behind "Someone else would had argued with me..."

"I think _she_ got tired of your constant ranting and is ignoring you" Persephone looked at _his father_ , trying to figure _him_ out, before _his_ eyes set on the retrieving figure of Hades.

Hades definitely was someone _he_ didn't get!

* * *

 **Question of the Day: NO QUESTION! I shall leave on vacations tomorrow!**

 **Question of the Chapter: You guys want that Persephone and Hades have a better relationship? Or not?**


	16. Chapter 5 - P-A-R-T-Y!

Zeus found free to enjoy the life the way _she_ wanted.

Meeting men and do not have a care in the world.

"This is gonna be an amazing time!" _she_ gloated to _herself_. Just like every other women out there, _she_ was staring _her_ appearance on the mirror, either checking _herself_ out or criticizing _herself_ down. Fortunately for _her_ , _she's_ a _goddess_ , and _she_ can change anything _she_ doesn't like "Now, who would be an amazing wingman?" _she_ wondered, thinking. The answer came as soon as _she_ thought of the word ' _party_ '. _She_ walked down (some would say that _she_ strutted down, but no one would dare to say it in _her_ face) Olympus in search of that certain goddess "Dionysus!"

The mentioned one was lying on a random garden, _her_ eyes closed, while _she_ was either resting or trying to get over some major hangover.

"What, Zeus? Can't you see that I'm busy?" _she_ encounter back, not even opening _her_ eyes. Zeus was taken slightly aback, but didn't pay enough attention.

"Didn't know that laying around in some random garden could fit in _your_ duty descriptions..." _she_ mocked, standing in front of Dionysus with her arms crossed. Dionysus frowned, but didn't open _her_ eyes "What would your _husband_ say about that...?"

"I suggest you don't bring this over to Ariadne, Zeus, or you'll regret it" Dionysus finally opened _her_ eyes and glared at the Goddess of the Sky.

"I have no quarrel with Ariadne, nor you..." Zeus admitted, shrugging "But, I do have something to propose to you, something that you're more than familiar with..."

"And, that is...?" _she_ left the sentence hanging in the air, for _her_ partner to complete it.

"Well, to party, of course!" Instead of the usual excitement that Zeus was waiting for, Dionysus simply groaned and rolled _her_ eyes "What? You're the Goddess for it!"

"What's the use of going to a party if I can't even drink in those?" _she_ retorted " _You_ forbade it, remember?" Zeus waved _her_ hand, as if that wasn't important anymore.

"You're gonna be with me... I can allow you one night..." _she_ mentioned, nonchalant. Dionysus raised an eyebrow at _her_ , skeptical "Oh, c'mon! I wanna go out, enjoy a bit of freedom that provides the spell of Hecate while Hera takes care of all the administration stuff for me!"

"You do realize you sound like a teenager that left all her responsibilities to her parents and she's still in her rebellious years?" Dionysus pointed out, still not finding a good reason to sit up or get up from _her_ spot.

"I'm surprised you react this way..." Zeus accused _her_ , making Dionysus roll _her_ eyes.

"I'm waiting a good reason to get up" _she_ admitted, smirking.

"C'mon... Let's go enjoy ourselves..." Zeus pleaded, not wanting to beg. Dionysus thought it for a second, not really coming with a good excuse to refuse at the invitation. True, _she_ was the goddess of parties and _she_ loved to waste some of her time on those parties, but _she_ was a married woman now, and _she_ had to consider her husband. Well, _she_ always _tried_ to consider _her husband_ on this matter. But, at the end, _she_ was a goddess and _her_ instincts weren't about to be restrained.

"Alright, Zeus..." _she_ agreed at the end, smirking "Let's get this party started..."

* * *

Since it was Zeus' idea, Dionysus decided to let _her_ decide where to go. _She_ didn't choose to go far, actually. _She_ chose the first club that _she_ found. _Talking about desperate..._

"Welcome to _Eumak_!" the bouncer greeted them, eying them with rapid eyes. Dionysus rolled her eyes, while Zeus batted _her_ eyelashes and waved _her_ fingers, with the intentions of flashing the bouncer, so they would walk in for free. Which, was an irony itself, because they _already_ were entering free. The music was already high and some song (with video, of course. Korean videos are all for dancing) about a party and drinking with your girlfriends on the beach. _A very inviting environment..._

"You're unbelievable, Zeus!" Dionysus shouted at _her_ , once they walked into the club "The first club you see, _really_?"

"What's wrong with this club?"

"You walked us into a _Korean_ club!" Dionysus pointed out, not even caring where _she_ was. A party was good anywhere "Did you even realized that?"

"A club is a club anywhere..." Zeus' last word were heard before she took off, following a group of girls. Dionysus rolled _her_ eyes again, before walking towards the bar and ordering a drink. A non alcoholic drink. _Habits die hard_ , as _she_ always quoted, but _she_ never expected to turn the other way around. A few minutes later, Zeus joined _her_ again.

"Your new friends ditched you?" _she_ mocked her, playing with the straw of _her_ drink.

"Nah, they're getting ready for the show..." _she_ dismissed _her_ , smirking. Dionysus shook _her_ head, also smirking.

"They kicked you out, didn't they?"

"Ladies!" A male voice made presence through the speakers before Zeus could retort to Dionysus with some comment about how _she_ never gets kicked out or something, making all the clients focus on the stage "Welcome to the first Korean club ever in New York City!" Cue to wows and shouts of agreement. Dionysus felt how _her_ powers rise because of that energy boost they were providing. Zeus, however, felt as if _she_ was looking out for a new prey "As our inaugural night, our rules are... THAT THERE ARE NO RULES!" Again, cue to woos and shouts of very agreement, especially from those ladies who had been spending more time and more money on drinks.

"The rules are no rules?" Dionysus repeated, a very weird smile appearing on _her_ face "Well, well, well... But it looks like my kind of party..." she chuckled at the end, with only one target in mind.

Having fun and making a havoc.

* * *

 **Question of the Day: What's your favorite party song? BTW, the song from this chapter is 'Party', by SNSD (also known as Girls' Generation)**

 **Question of the Chapter: What kind of havoc you think Dionysus will do?**


	17. Chapter 6 - Pranks R Us!

"Who are going to be our victims?" Apollo, or should we say ' _Poppy_ ' wondered to Hermes. Actually, she was very insisting on using that name.

The goddesses finally had decided what they were gonna do with their new found bodies and, after some not-so-mild _evaluation_ of them, they decided to use those new skills to the sake of pranks. Of course, Hermes didn't need much convincing in the end. _She_ was a theft, you don't need to convince one to get into places they don't belong.

"I was thinking we should move from smaller targets to the big fish out there..."

"So... that means that _Aunt_ Poseidon is gonna go last?" Hermes wanted to smack _her_ forehead. Did _her sister's_ brain was too burnt from riding that sun chariot already? "I'm teasing you, sheesh!" Poppy defended herself, raising her hands up.

"You seriously worried me for a second there..." Hermes recognized at her "Anyway, I was thinking that we could start with Hebe or Ganymede..."

"Yeah, because getting cursed with immortal youth and love from our same sex is a bad thing..." Poppy rolled her eyes, as if anything of that was relevant.

"Being cursed by Hebe is not as bad as mortals think..." Hermes pointed out "After all, we're immortals. But, Ganymede..."

"Oh, c'mon!" Poppy snapped at him, serious "Are you saying you never had lovers of your _same_ sex?" she asked, incredulous, to Hermes. Hermes replied almost growling at her.

"Think for a second, _Poppy_ " _she_ dragged her name on purpose, mockingly "Now, it doesn't look like a bad thing, but when we reverse... What about our _legacy_ , uh?" That last statement managed to make Poppy think, which for Hermes was an accomplish by itself "If Ganymede pairs us now with males, we have no problems. The problems _will_ start when we can't have kids-"

"Alright, alright!" Poppy stopped _her_ "I get it, I get it!" Hermes nodded "Then, who?"

" _Hermes, you have more than 10,000 missing calls_ " Martha's gentle voice reminded her, though it was the last thing Hermes wanted to be remember of.

"Keep them missing... We have a target to prank!"

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Poppy whispered, when she and Hermes were hiding behind a bush to see Hebe's reaction.

"Trust me when I say this!" Hermes insisted, watching. Suddenly, a very young yet handsome boy walked by the path, stopping at the view of a lonely rose spread out on the floor. Frowning and looking around, Hebe must assumed that someone must had lost the flower and _he_ was looking for the owner. When he saw no one, _he_ leaned down to pick it up. What _he_ didn't know was that the flower was on top of a mechanism that would trigger the second the flower was off, almost like those traps on the _Indiana Jones_ movies.

The path began to shake and Hebe turned around to see a gigantic rubble wheel heading _his_ way. Instead of moving out of the way, knowing that the path was wide and the wheel couldn't possibly be following _him_ , Hebe sprinted down the path, screaming his lungs out, as a child, earning the laughs of a hidden Poppy and Hermes, who were simply rolling down the floor.

"Did you see him?!" Poppy managed to ask between laughs, a smirk still playing on her lips "Who's our next target?!"

* * *

"One of the things I'll never understand about you is how are you able to have patience for this things..." Poppy pointed out, while watching Hermes laying the prank of Hypnos. This was more of a juvenile prank, pouting cream on Hypnos' hand and waiting for _her_ to scratch _her_ face with _her_ hand "I've seen you delivering and you're _the_ worst at that!"

"Pranks are fun, Poppy..." Hermes acknowledged, finishing by placing a cherry on top of the cream "Though delivering messages is part of who I am, it's the most responsible job I have..." she paused for a second before turning and adding "And you and I know how _good_ I am to procrastinate work"

"I swear you're the best of us at that" Poppy praised _her_ , mockingly, but Hermes didn't care much about that. _She_ was adding the final touches to _her_ stick to be able to poke Hypnos without any troubles. They went to hide behind the bushes and began a long wait of waiting.

 _Poke to the cheek._

Nothing.

 _Poke to the cheek again._

Nothing, again.

 _Poke to the nose._

Scratch to the nose.

"Damn! Too bad it was the other hand!" Hermes complained, huffing a little.

 _Poke to the cheek, again._

Scratch to the cheek.

"If we could only make her scratch with her _other_ hand..." Poppy sounded frustrated, watching how Hypnos would react... with _her_ other hand, which was nothing funny.

"Patience, _padawan_..." Poppy stared at Hermes, incredulous.

"Were you watching a marathon on Harrison Ford before you were gender-switched?!" Poppy questioned her, trying to keep her mind off the task. It was obvious that Hypnos was not gonna fall in the trick any time soon.

"No. Though you have to admit he does look good for a 70-year-old man..." Hermes smirked, trying one more time.

 _Poke to the stomach._

 _SMACK!_

"Bingo!" Poppy whispered/yelled at their hollow and childish success. She high five Hermes' hand before watching a very sleepy Hypnos woke up.

"And, that's our cue, little sister..." Hermes mocked Poppy with the little, before rushing her out of their hiding spot and hearing the scream.

"HERMES!"

* * *

 **Question of the Day: How do you entertain yourselves without internet? What you guys do?**

 **Question of the Chapter: What other pranks you want Hermes and Poppy to pull? You have ideas? Share!**


	18. Chapter 7 - Hear! Hear!

Hera was determined that the _gods_ hear _his_ out.

He was sure his plan will not only bring stability and long-term peace within Olympus and their realms, but also be able to avoid children fits every time they gather to talk about new ideas or stuff. Now, this would fall into the capable hands of the goddesses (Hecate, I pray to you. Also to you Athena, on finding a cure soon for this problem) and no into the hands of those full-of testosterone beings that always seem to enjoy pick up a fight or argue until their voices are gone.

Hera was planning on changing that.

* * *

"Iris! So good to see you!" Hera walked to the first god for _his_ new approach. The God of the Rainbows was peacefully minding his business, his multicolored hair making her look very indecisive.

"Hera" Iris sighed, knowing fully what the god wanted from _him_ "You need me to carry some message? Or would I have to work with Hermes to be useful?" The tone held a bitter note behind it, but Hera paid no mind into it. He just imagined it was the frustration of being trapped into a body that is not of one's like.

"Nothing like that, Iris" Iris raised an eyebrow, that phrase catching _his_ attention "You see, I was left in charge of Olympus while this madness of Hecate last-"

"Zeus _actually_ let you do that?" Iris interrupted _him_ , smirking "I heard you complain enough about _her_ for the past eons to know that you must had tricked _her_ into it..." Hera smirked, not caring _his_ plot was discovered. It was too late to undo it now.

"Yeah, well... I thought that we could do a better job, you know..." It was time to throw the bait "I'm sure that you could be more efficient than Hermes... Plus, mortals seem to appreciate even more the rainbows nowadays for some reason" _he_ put a thinking face, bit _he_ was far from thinking that. Iris, however, had caught the bait and was hooking himself into this.

"What's your proposition, Hera?" _he_ went straight to the point.

"I'm planning on holding a meeting in the Council Room, five days from today... With that stupid promise that spawn of Poseidon made Zeus do, the minor gods and goddesses have vote in major events" Hera explained his plans to Iris. He knew Iris had one weakness, and that was the gossiping. Less than he could think of, all the former goddesses would know about it "We need great arguments and a lot of support for this to succeed"

"That's all very nice and stuff, but..." Iris stopped, thinking about something.

"But, what Iris?" Hera repeated, frowning "There are enough _gods_ out there, frustrated that they never have voice, and even more a list of gods that are not even considered because of Zeus' chauvinistic ideas!"

"Hera, calm down!" Iris tried to calm _him_ down "I'm not saying no to your idea, but I was thinking you need something else on your side to win"

"What would you think I need to win?"

"Nike"

Hera was left speechless. Which was not something easy to do or to achieve. How did _he_ not though about that before?! _He_ could have all the plans, the strategies and the support, but without Nike by _his_ side, this venture would be a failure before _he_ could even present it!

"You're, er... absolutely right, Iris" _he_ recognized, redundantly. Iris, however, was too shock to say something back, which gave Hera time to continue "Your help would be very, um, _invaluable_ , of course, but this could not be done without Nike by our side..."

"I- I suggest you go talk to him..." Iris managed to spurt out, coming out of _his_ state "You can't continue this without talking to _him_ -"

"Yeah, yeah!" Hera interrupted _him_ , sounding more like _himself_. Iris shut up and disappeared, leaving a rainbow behind _him_.

 _Now_ , Hera admitted to himself, _came the complicated part..._

* * *

"Nike-"

"Who dares to walk into my temple unannounced?!" Nike's amplified voice echoed around _his_ temple, making Hera roll _his_ eyes at the dramatic scene. _No wonder he gets alone perfectly with Zeus..._ "You shall fight and win your right into my temple!"

"Nike, I don't have time for this nonsense-"

" _Nonsense_ , you claim?!" Nike was heard more closer than before, making Hera think he had been moving while talking "You won't be welcome into my temple nor to talk to me ever again!" Nike threw _his_ ultimatum, but Hera was having none of it.

"Nike, I'm Hera. You _will_ grant me enter!" Hera lost the last ounce of patience on him, and began a shouting match with Nike.

"Ahhh! _King_ Hera, I pressume?" Nike was taunting _him_ at this point "I haven't even allow access to _Queen_ Zeus without a fight, don't expect me to change the rules for you..." By now, Nike hand made act of presence in front of Hera, with a mocking smirk in _his_ face "Although, if you want me to change the rules, means you think you have chance against me..."

"Nike, I didn't come here to fight with you!" Hera glared at _him_ "I'm here to talk to you about something important, something that would change things around Olympus..."

"Then, again... You will follow my rules inside my temple" Nike wasn't giving up an inch, which made Hera try to use some new techniques.

"Would you be willing to listen to me if I stand outside your temple?" Changing the perspective of things, could be use to confuse Nike for a moment.

"My _Lord_ Hera, I repeat, you'd have to win that privilege of me to hear you out..." Hera understood quickly what was Nike saying. _He_ could be standing inside _his_ temple, but that didn't mean _he_ could be listening. Sighing, _he_ evaluated _his_ possibilities and nodded.

 _He_ would have to get _his_ hands dirty to finish the job.

* * *

 **Question of the Day: Are you liking this story so far? If so... comment, please!**

 **Question of the Chapter: Would Hera win his fight against Nike? How? Or would he be like Aphrodite, throwing doves around?**


	19. Chapter 8 - Up All Night

Valley Forge was going through a great amount of changes.

Firstly, and most importantly, the historical war site/national park decided to renovate each of the pieces of the war, and make some modifications of some modern artefacts.

What surprised Hephaestus more than anything was that the people who lived there _demanded_ that _she_ was in charge of the project. Several of the apprentices were fuming and scowling, not to mention they were spitting and shouting mad. But Hephaestus cared very little about that. _She_ was in charge of a project that wasn't thought by _her_ and _she_ had someone to make happy.

That was something _entirely_ new.

"I'm seriously at loss here..." _she_ admitted, after _she_ was given the news of the project. _She_ didn't doubt that _she_ would be able to manage to do everything in less than a week, but mortals took more than a week in this kind of project and _she'd_ have to hid her abilities.

"What do you mean that you're at loss, young lady?" Hephaestus looked up and saw the old man she met when she arrived. His name was George and he had lived all his life in Valley Forge.

"I mean exactly that, George" Hephaestus found _herself_ surprised that someone was sitting besides _her_ , listening to stupid things like _her_ insecurities. Not even _her_ own parents (or _single_ parent, depend on who are you believing in the stories) took neither the time or the interest and this man did! What was wrong with the picture? "It's the first time that..."

"That someone asks you such a large project?" George tried to complete for _her_ , not sounding petulant or anything.

"The first time that someone _asks_ me _something_ " _she_ explained, not looking up from the floor. One of the reasons of _her_ own imposed solitude is her lack of tact and ability to deal with other beings. It didn't matter if they were deities or mortals, that didn't matter at all. _She_ lacked social skills.

"You know, I had that problem when I was younger" he told her, making _her_ snort in disbelief "It's true! I was a loner and being a forger wasn't appreciated it back when I was young" Hephaestus sighed, nodding. _She_ understood that much.

"I normally come up with ideas and then, people want them for themselves and stuff, but no one has ever come to me and ask me what they want" _she_ specified.

"Well, like I always say... ' _There's always a first time for everything_ '" George quoted, smirking "I also say ' _You're never too old to learn new tricks_ '..."

"I suppose that's true..." Hephaestus chuckled back, feeling much better about it. Whining and complaining, much less self pity, weren't gonna help her. Taking a deep breath, she turned to George "So, what are the basics for this project?"

* * *

It was late at night, but Hephaestus wasn't bother by the lack of sleep.

One of the few perks of being an immortal who doesn't need sleep.

 _She_ had sought refugee and inspiration by wondering around the park and reserve, watching the people talking, as well as the animals. Everything since the _change_ , as _she_ called it was downright confusing. _She_ wasn't very well respected before. _She_ was the forger who did pretty things for gods to give to the goddesses when they were mad at them. _She_ was the one who built marvelous weapons, yet they were only known by the wielder and not by the crafter.

 _She_ was often pushed away, because _she_ rather being working than doing social things. She didn't took serious her appearance and that made her think she was unappreciated. Normally, she wouldn't care about that, but the people around her made her open her eyes. It was refreshing and a surprise to see that they didn't care about her appearance but they cared about her skill.

It was different, being taken in consideration.

After wondering for hours, she returned to her borrowed place, and pulled out hundreds of empty blueprints. She had no specific ideas, more like several of them dancing around her brain and she had to draw them down or they'll be gone and out of her reach. She draw different styles. Big, short. Large or small, the size didn't matter, but she wasn't please.

For the first time in her life, she was looking for something that she never thought she'll seek before.

She wanted advise.

She wanted ideas.

She wanted council.

* * *

 **Question of the Day: Sorry about the shortness and lateness, so... Which are your plans for Easter?**

 **Question of the Chapter: How would you like Hephaestus' work to be? Modern? Or classic? Maybe, medieval?**


	20. Chapter 9 - Tea Party

News of Hera's plans were spreading like wildfire, very quickly, between the newly _gods_.

Reason that made Persephone and Amphitrite to meet.

Both former goddesses were trapped into their now _wives_ ' jobs and with now useful help on how to deal with some of the problems.

"I'm sorry to made you interrupt your job, Amphitrite..." Persephone apologized for _his_ unannounced presence into the realm of the Sea "I just didn't know to whom else to turn..."

"You have nothing to apologize about it, Persephone" Amphitrite lied about it. _He_ had pile up work that _he'd_ saw Poseidon getting rid of it in a day. _He_ was having trouble handling it the same way "Besides, it is a nice interruption... I swear I was driving insane!" The unexpected outburst of truth allowed Persephone to relax _himself_.

"I feel the same way about it..." _he_ recognized "I swear I don't know how Hades can handle that job without being completely moody!"

"I'm used to help Poseidon on _her_ job... Things _she_ thought I could handle... Now, I see _she_ was giving me the easiest jobs!" Amphitrite realized, getting angry "I remember thinking to myself, _I could do a better job_ , _I could handle other assigments_ , or the classic one... _If he allowed me to help with her job, she would have more time to spend with me!_ " he recalled, getting upset.

"In my case, is different..." It was Persephone's time to tell his side "I used to make _her_ work till the point that was not necessary for _her_ to meet me... Of course, _Father_ and _his nagging_ helped as well..." _he_ sighed, thinking how wrong was things turning "Now, it turns out that _her_ job is so depressing, that I'm surprised that _she_ always wanted to spend time with me at the end of the day, even when I always pushed _her_ away!"

"Don't get me starting on someone being _nagging_..." Amphitrite gritted _his_ teeth "Since the change, Triton's been whining and complaining that she could not be the heiress if the throne, since the law dictates that only a male can take it... That kid is one drama _diva_ "

" _Father_ kept nagging me so much since the change that I shut _him_ up... I swear I never screamed so much to someone in my life! Not even Hades!" Persephone moaned, looking terrified "How does _she_ stands _him_?"

"Either that's love or someone's very lonely and hearing voices that are not from the dead is a welcome change" Amphitrite voiced his opinion out to Persephone, leaving him thinking "Anyway, that's not the _entire_ reason of why you came here, right?" he attacked the problem in the roots. Persephone nodded.

"True... I'm sure you heard the rumors about Hera's plans?" Persephone wondered, not wanting to assume anything. Amphitrite nodded.

"Yeah... And I also heard the, um, _quarrel_ that Nike and Hera had outside the the first's temple..." Amphitrite had a hard time to keep _his_ face staright. Persephone chuckled, nodding as well. _He_ had heard it too "It was obvious that Hera wanted Nike to hear to what _he_ wanted to say..."

"Having Nike on _his_ side would guarantee _him_ an easy victory..." Persephone noted "But, I'm not sure that it would be a good change..."

"Why you think so?" Amphitrite asked, having doubts _himself_.

"Hera and yourself had admitted that you thought you could do Poseidon and Zeus' job even better than them" Amphitrite raised an eyebrow, not very sure where this was going "While I, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with Hades' job. I couldn't, I can't and I won't see myself doing that kind of job for the enternity! I simply can't do it! It's not in our nature!"

"I can see your point, Persephone" Amphitrite stated, in deep thinking "The bad part is that I also see Hera's point of view. Being female in a chauvinist society is rough enough..."

"I'm not saying we should bow to them, no" Persephone stopped those thoughts "Though I also see Hera's points, depriving males of their power will lead us into another civil war, no matter how long or how many laws we create to pull a barrier between us and them" Amphitrite stared at Persephone, impressed.

"That's some very enlighten thoughts..." Persephone shrugged at the praise.

"Works when you don't have your own Father whispering stuff at your ear on how mad is your wife..."

"So, you say we should have some kind of rebellion against the main rebellion?" Persephone shook _his_ head at this.

"If the quarrel with Nike didn't teach anything to Hera, we should step in, making him see what he'll do if he continues... Not to mention that with or without Nike's support, this would fall apart quickly..."

"That sounds like a plan, Persephone..." Amphitrite agreed, nodding "Perhaps, we should make this meetings even more frequently, no matter the situation..."

"I agree with you... Unlike Zeus, our wives don't cheat on us with every mortal they see..." Amphitrite stubbornly agreed to the statement that Persephone made. It was true, Poseidon didn't cheat on _him_ with every mortal that crossed _her_ way. True too, _she_ would find one once in a while, but it wasn't every month like Zeus. Nor it would be because of the physical appearance _only_. Though, _he_ didn't like her offspring, he knew that didn't hold a candle to Triton (even when _she_ turned to be a whining diva) "I should leave you back to your duties... I hope I don't rush back here because of another melt down..."

"Please, do" Amphitrite mocked Persephone. _He_ knew it wouldn't be long before they saw each other again. With bad luck, sooner than they expected.

* * *

 **Question of the Day: Happy April Fool's! Who are you planning on pranking today?  
**

 **Question of the Chapter: Should Persephone and Amphitrite be more supportive of their wives? Should Triton stop behaving like a diva?**


	21. Chapter 10 - Pig Behavior

It's been a week since Aphrodite began teaching Ares how to behave like a proper _lady_.

To Ares, however, felt like if _she_ had spent a _century_ with her, learning. In her own words... _Yuck!_

People, or more especifically, _women_ , don't care anymore if their men open the door for her. Or pay the tab at the restaurant. Or even less if they have a job that could support her, while she cleans the house. _As if!_

Ares noticed that Aphrodite couldn't let go of the romantic side of the relationships. The whole ' _Romeo and Juliet_ ' romance that is not even liked in this century. Women now are strong, independent and powerful being on their own and they don't need a man to support them.

Some of them are successful businesswomen, who win more amount of money than men. Some are businesswomen _and_ housewives, taking care of their children while the man is always away for work. And, let's not forget to raise a pedestal for those single, widow or divorced women who raise their children through adversity.

Ares wanted to be those kind of women. Not the _doll_ Aphrodite was turning her into!

"Alright, I had enough!" she complained, huffing and pushing away the plate in front of her. Aphrodite took the chance to teach her how to eat delicately, which wasn't suiting Ares well. Actually, that was making her starve!

"We just went through the salad!" Aphrodite protested, his feminine actions contrasting with his physic "We still have the main course and-"

"No, Aphrodite" Ares couldn't recall the last time she said ' _no_ ' to Aphrodite. Probably, because there's not _one_. Even he looked startled at that reaction "I'm tired of learning and learning things that you know that it _won't_ help me blend in!"

"Nonsense!" Aphrodite dismissed that thought, with a wave of his hand. _Gods, couldn't he act more feminine?_ "Women are looked upon for younger generations. They must maintain some decorum-"

"Even you don't believe that lie!" Ares snapped, getting up from the chair Aphrodite ' _forced_ ' her in. Her long hair was flying behind her, with every movement "And, what about you? You behave like a _sissy_! And not like the way little girls call their older sisters!"

"I behave like a gentleman!" Aphrodite argued, frowning his brow "That's what girls like-"

"For the love of- Wake. _Up_!" she screamed at him, making him jump from his seat across her "Girls nowadays are more closer to the Hunters than you-"

"Don't" he stopped her, growing serious "Don't you dare say those words in my presence or you'll regret it!" Ares was not someone who could be scare off that easily. It took a lot to even frighten her. But, the aura exuding from Aphrodite at the moment was making her have second doubts about that previous statement that he could not be scare off that easily.

"All I'm trying to say is that men don't behave like that anymore... or that girls are more independent" she tried again, not showing off her frustration on the matter.

"And how, if you could _please_ tell me, how does behave a man this days?" Ares knew Aphrodite's words were boarding, if not _being_ , the sarcastic edge. But, she couldn't help herself in teaching Aphrodite a lesson he could never forget.

"Are you sure you want me to show you?" she checked with him "Cause once I start, there's no regrets and I won't stop until your training is complete..." she mocked him at the end a little.

"Show me" Aphrodite ordered. Ares smirked and grabbed his elbow, going off.

* * *

One of the main advantages that flashing away like gods have is the amount of time you earn into getting from one place to the other. This was something very important in Ares' plan to convince Aphrodite to behave more... _manly_.

"This is the place!" she announced, proudly, especially after seeing the face of disgust from Aphrodite. She had to do a lot of effort not to show the gigantic smirk than threaten to come out.

" _This_ is the place?!" Aphrodite repeated, not hiding his disgust. He looked around to find men gathering around, eating like pigs. The men were more similar to balls than to people in shape and they were eating food enough to feed a small hunger poor village.

In another words, Ares had taken Aphrodite to an eating contest.

"Cool, uh?" Ares nodded, walking around the place, pointing at some men who were training, eating hotdogs and hamburgers. Around those guys, were other people, mostly other men encouraging them. But, once in a while, a woman was found, cheering and celebrating and encouraging along.

"This is the opposite of ' _cool_ '!" Aphrodite argued, words not coming out of his mouth "This is outrageous! This is disgusting! This is barbaric! This is for pig!" he mentioned over and over, while passing people.

"This is what ' _men_ ' are, Aphrodite" Ares pointed out. Though, she obviously left out the part were not all men behaved like this and that this is only the worst part of them.

"But- they looked like they came straight from Ancient Greece or the Middle Ages!" he complained, frowning every inch of his face in repulsion.

"Aphrodite" Ares stopped him, pulling off a serious face "You wanted me to teach. Me how to behave like a proper lady, right?" Aphrodite nodded, not getting her point "Well, this is _me_ teaching _you_ how to behave like a proper, er, _man_..." she struggled to say the last words, specially because of Aphrodite's terror face "And, we start this training by... getting you in the contest!"

Would be safe to say that Aphrodite did what any normal person would do if they were presented with that chance.

He rolled his eyes in and fainted in the spot.

* * *

 **Question of the Day: Would you guys want me to wrap up the story? Or not yet?**

 **Question of the Chapter: You guys like this kind of contests? What's your favorite fast food meal? Would you like to see Aphrodite participating?**


	22. Chapter 11 - Unexpected Consequences

Artemis, for once, forgot about his godly powers.

He was sitting down in a cold holding cell, his elbows resting on his knees, fists supporting his chin, in a thinking posture. He had been interrogated by the officers about the fight that he had with those thugs on the street. He answered with the truth, that he was there with a friend and those guys appeared and threaten them. His friend got into her house and he wanted to leave.

Though he answered with the truth, the officers placed him in a cell, making him spend the night. Fairly, the other guys were also in a close by cell, though they wouldn't be able to get out once the dawn broke in. That was consider something fair.

Instead, Artemis used that time to think about his current situation. He decided to work this by facts that he was sure. He was now a male. Fact. He was still being himself- or herself inside. _Fact_. He could not face the Hunters anytime soon. _Fact_. His vow and oath against the opposite gender is still valid. _Fact?_

Artemis found himself doubting and questioning his existence. His reality. He thought about how he reacted around the Hunters. They were a group of girls who couldn't stand boys and wanted to be independent on their own. But, as much as their ages not change, their minds evolve and change. When the topic or the word ' _boys_ ' is brought out, the girls simply scoff and change the topic. Simply avoiding the topic.

But Artemis' latest experience, with that girl from the coffee shop, Ginny, was different from everything he knew about it. He felt some kind of empathy with her, about what she liked and how she fetl. Maybe because, deep inside, he was still a girl.

Sighing, he stared the celling of the holding cell. His thoughts were racing around and not stopping at any topic in particular. But, he kept coming back to the previous one. _Hunters_. _Ginny_. _Oath_. Those were making a turmoil not only inside his mind, but also in his stomach. _What to do?_

He realized the answer wasn't gonna come to him like a lighting nor it was gonna be simple. He'd just have to wait until he could find someone that could help him on this mess that was his mind. When he finally had decided that, an officer appeared at the door, looking at him.

"Everything alright, kid?" he asked him, being polite to him. Artemis nodded, not trusting his voice. He didn't want to involve any mortals into his problems "Good... We talked to the girl you mentioned- actually, she wasn't hard to find because she came to us..." Artemis listened to the officer, feeling a little sick as the tale went on. _What did that girl did?!_ "And, she insisted in seeing you, so..." he opened the cell door and Artemis watched his latest friend walked inside the cell.

"Gi- Ginny?" Artemis stuttered, staring at her "What are you doing here?!"

Feeling something strange inside my stomach and hormones driving me crazy. _Fact_.

* * *

Zeus and Dionysus woke up with the mother of headaches.

They were together in the same place, one laying and sleeping on the cold, cement floor, while the other one was laying on some kind of bunk fitting inside the wall, with one bad and uncomfortable mattress and pillow. Both girls had their last-night clothes on, all wrinkled and messy, as well as their hair was scattered around the floor or mattress, respectively.

"Zeus, turn out the lights..." Dionysus complained first, from the floor. She held her head on her hands, tight, as if it was seconds away from breaking and the hands were the only thing holding it together.

"I'm not doing anything!" Zeus blurted out, between a shout and a murmur, which was kind of weird to achieve "Let me sleep..." she moaned at the end, burying her face in the poor pillow "This pillow isn't soft..."

"And my bed is so stiff..." Dionysus added, still in dazed of what happened last night. _Whatever_ it was that happened last night. Finally, Dionysus looked around her and frowned "Zeus, I think we're not in Olympus right now..." she pointed out, confused. Zeus finally loooed up from her pillow and noticed that Dionysus was right. This was _nowhere_ Olympus.

"What are we doing in a holding cell?!" Zeus demanded, getting as answer a big headeach.

"I think we got highly drunk last night..." Dionysus informed her, putting the pieces together. It has been years since the last time she got drunk, especially this strong not to remember anything "All I can remember was that we walked into the pub..."

"We must had drank the whole dam pub if we can't remember what we did" Zeus noticed, grabbing two bars from the cell "I think is time we lets us out if here-"

"Or..." Dionysus interhected, before something stupid happened "We can ask them to release us, because if we flash away, we are gonna become wanted people and, even though I have no problem changing my appearance, I have no desire to look over my shoulder" How Dionysus sounded mature, responsible and serious while getting over a hangover is one of those secrets that come with being the Goddess of the Wine.

"I guess it makes sense..." Zeus agreed, reluctantly "But, we can still go to a party tonight, right?"

"Right, I forgot that you were released of your marriage chain the second you turn into a woman" Dionysus rolled her eyes, knowing fully that this wasn't the case.

"I don't know about you, but I plan to make this time worthy!" Dionysus shook her head at this.

It definitely was going to be a long week...

* * *

 **Question of the Day: A little favor... Could you guys check out Mjavery9? Fellow writer, seems missing...**

 **Question of the Chapter: What would you like Artemis reaction to be? You guys want Zeus and Dionysus fully wasted?**


	23. Chapter 12 - Power To The People!

Hera was deadly nervous about the upcoming meeting of the Council. He had asked to talk about one important matter, but he wasn't really sure on how the rest of the Council was about to react on it.

The topic was simple, yet the consequences could be catastrophic enough to be mark as a troublemaker and such. After the _disastrous_ meeting with Nike (though, he had managed to be listened), Hera wasn't very confident on the result of today's meeting.

One by one, the gods took place, looking some of them happy, while others were sulking around. Athena looked like he hadn't slept in days and he still had a book in his hands. Ares was smirking and giving glances at Aphrodite, looked ready to throw up in some point. Hephaestus had her nose buried in some blueprints, the tip of her tongue sticking out in deep concentration. Zeus and Dionysus were wearing sunglasses and their heads down, held by their hands. Apollo and Hermes were smirking and looking around, while whispering between them, like a pair of high school gossiping cheerleaders. Artemis was in silence, which was unusual of him. Poseidon and Hades were standing by Amphitrite and Persephone, in advisor position. Hestia was in his usual position by the hearth, in silence, while Demeter was counting grains in his hand. Hecate, the honor guest in this meeting, was standing, looking nervous around the place.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin" Hera announced, raising from what used to be his wife's throne.

"Hades, Hera!" Zeus slurred a little her words, holding her head "keep you voice down..."

"I wasn't talking..." Hades pointed out, since she was standing in silence next to Persephone.

"Shhhhh!" Dionysus placed a finger over her own lips and gestured her to be quiet. Everyone was confused by this actions, but they kept their opinions to themselves.

"Yeah, well... The reason of this meeting was to see if there was any improvement of Hecate's misspell" All eyes got center on Hecate, who swallowed hard and shook his head.

"Athena and I are working against the clock-"

"It's been a week!" Aphrodite interrupted, crying. Though her cries were usual things during this meetings, they haven't said anything that could merit his tears this soon "You _must_ find a solution! I can't behave like a man anymore! It's killing me! You know what I had to do yesterday? Do you? Do _you_?!" he pressured everyone. Most were terrified to answer, but some shook their heads "I had to eat 30 hot dogs! _Thirty_!" The gods were disgust by her statement, but the goddesses looked kind of impress.

"Thirty?" Apollo repeated. You could hear the impression that statement made in her voice "Wow..."

"With or without condiments?" Hermes was bold to ask, wearing a smirk in her lips. This cause Aphrodite to shriek loud, hurting more than one ear.

"Thanks for depriving us from the hearing, Aphrodite" Demeter thanked him, sarcastically, while moving his finger inside.

"As I was saying-" Hera started again, but was interrupted.

"Can we finish this quickly?" Hephaestus talked this time, surprising everyone "I have some blueprints to finish and I'd like to do it tonight"

"We have some job to do, so if you could make it quick..." Persephone spoke up, with that coldness representative of the Underwolrd. Amphitrite nodded as well, though he kept quiet.

"Could you stop interrupting me?!" Hera snapped, his good mood gone and a frown replacing it. Everyone kept quiet, earning their attention "Thank you, as I was trying to say, this meeting is to talk about what is going to happen _after_ and _if_ a solution for this back-fired spell is found-"

"I will find it! Just give me time!" Athena couldn't help himself into interjecting "And, besides, why are you guys making such a fuzz? We're gods, for crying out loud! Time is meaningless to us!"

"You because you always have your heads in the books!" Artemis argued "Some of us have to take care of people-!"

"Enough already!" Hera shouted, to keep the silence "I propose to keep the women in charge of Olympus and the main realms once this situation is cleared!" he blurted out, screaming.

Silence was the only thing heard around. If a fly had fly by, it would had been the only thing that was making noise.

"Leave the power to the _women_?!" Zeus was wide awake now and was showing off a very deep frown.

"Hera, even if that could be agreed inside this Council..." Amphitrite took a look around the room, not pointing anything out, but taking everything in "We couldn't be doing it alone... I can't grasp some of the concepts that Poseidon had been dealing with for eons... I'll need her to help me!" he begged, kind of desperated.

"I'm not suggesting that gods don't have power" Hera explained herself "All I'm saying is that the bigger decision and the last ones inside the Council are taken by women"

"Though that sounds fair and reasonable, there must be a balance" Demeter said, back into counting his grains.

"Which is why that the gods will have voice and power, like they used to, but the final decision will be relying on the goddesses" Hera nodded in agreement with him.

"Wait, you guys are _seriously_ considering it?!" Apollo was alarmed at how fast and easy was to make them agree on something when half the Council was keeping their mouth shuts.

"Don't mind me then, I'll just leave" Hecate murmured and flashed out of the room, leaving only the Olympians.

"I'll give Athena and Hecate a week more to find out a solution" Hera decreeted, earning a paled Athena "If by then, the solution couldn't be reach, I'll call for a voting of this new change of leadership" he concluded the meeting, the goddesses and gods using that as cue to leave the room in flashes.

Hera smirked to himself at the end.

It was, after all, a really good day.

* * *

 **Question of the Day: Happy Earth's Day**

 **Question of the Chapter: You think Hera's 'petition' is good? Or it's bad?**


	24. Chapter 13 - Eureka!

Athena was no stranger to spend days and days inside a library. After all, it was his favorite activity and everyone knew that.

But, a week had passed and still no signs on the god of Wisdom. Half of the gods and goddesses (not to mention _almost_ everyone) never understood what could drive Athena into spending his time in a library. What did he research all the time? _Why_ researching? Questions like those always were present on their minds when in came to Athena.

"There must be something here that could help us..." Lately, that's been his most recurrent phrase. It was obvious he was passionated on whatever he was researching, but now he sounded almost desperate about it.

"Athena, you should take a break..." Hestia recommended his nephew, looking on the state he had submerged himself "The books won't go anywhere... You even brought a book to a Council meeting!"

"I can't! I _need_ to find a solution!" he grumbled, pulling back the books in front of him, especially when Hestia tried to take them away. Hestia recognized the symptoms and took matters into his own hands.

"That's it, Athena. You're leaving the library for a few hours for sleep or to walk around or to interact with someone..." Hestia began to number activities, moving his hands around, trying to get the message around "The point being _you're not staying another minutes into this library_!" That last phrase _definitely_ caught Athena's attention.

"What?!" was all he could manage out, before Hestia grabbed his arm and started to drag him outside. Obviously, Athena began making efforts into going back, but Hestia was stubborn and strong when she set her mind into something. In the end, Hestia _dragged_ Athena outside and, practically, shoved him off the stairs.

"You better not come back here in the next five hours or you'll regret it!" Athena was surprised by the vindictive nature of Hestia, since he was always a pacific and gentle soul. Not wanting to answer to his anger self, Athena walked down the stairs of his own library (he actually couldn't believe that that was happening to him!) facing Hestia's frown before walking away to a safe distance.

He walked around the gardens, watching the plants and other beings interact with each other. Mot that he was bad interacting, but he prefered the company of books and information over to people. People usually lied to you. The written word would never guide you wrong.

"Hello, Athena" Athena heard behind him, making him turn around to face Hecate. He looked tired and solitary, not to mention he was pale like ice.

"You look like crap" he bluntly answered to his greeting, earning a dry chuckle from him.

"Yeah, well... You'd look like this too if you were ambushed by every single minor god and goddess in this place because of a prank that Apollo and Hermes..." he explained, sitting in a nearby wall "They don't even care that you weren't responsible for it, but they blame you anyway, because you misspell on trick" he groaned, looking tired.

"Haven't find a cure yet..." Athena admitted, resting next to him "And Hestia _dragged_ me out of the library" he made emphasis on the word ' _dragged_ ', like he wanted him to know that wasn't on his own will.

"Yeah, well... Now that Hera managed that his petition was heard, I think that it's gonna be even harder" Hecate pointed out.

"Is it wrong that I want think back to normal?"

"It's not wrong you want to go back to what you call ' _normal_ '..." Hecate answered him, thoughtful.

"I shouldn't care about this..." Athena recognized "Maybe for the knowledge, but not for another reason..." he played with his hands as if he was nervous.

"Your reasons are personal... I just wish this whole mess could only be focus on Aphrodite..." Hecate scowled, apparently still mad of the main trigger of this event "I just wanted her ugly! Not change the gender of all the rest of the gods!" Just like a lighting that strikes in the right place at the right time, one could see the lighting bulb lighting up above his head.

"Wait, say that again" he demanded, looking less stress by the second.

"I said ' _I just wish this whole mess_ -'"

"Not that part, you dumb!" Athena scolded him, but he didn't look as remotely as mad as the sentence "The part were want you wanted Aphrodite to suffer"

"Ah, that part" Athena rolled his eyes, as if saying ' _no, really?_ ' "I just wanted her ugly..."

"Exactly!" Hecate got startled by Athena's enthusiastic remark "I was looking for information about how to change the gender, when I should had been looking for how to reverse an ugly spell!" he celebrated, leaving a very confused Hecate "Don't you stand there! Celebrate with me!" Athena pulled Hecate up and they began twirling around, like a couple of kids.

"Athena, wait! I'm getting dizzy!" Hecate chuckled and stopped turning around "That's some nice thinking, but..."

"But, what?" Athena placed his hands on his hips, serious.

"I created the spell. I didn't use any normal ingredients nor I followed a text book!" _Well, that was a disappointment..._ Athena refused to discouraged himself and shook his head.

"That doesn't matter!" he announced, with renew spirit and energies "You just have to remember the words you mentioned and I'll deal with the research... That way, we'll cover more ground faster and end up by the end of the week!"

"You're very optimistic about this, Athena..." Hecate noticed, earning a smirk from his partner.

"Of course I am!" he confessed "They've been teasing me merciless about not having found the cure about this since the last Council meeting... Once we find the cure, I'm gonna enjoy watching those ungrateful to beg for the cure..." Only remaining that he rubbed his hands in a very malefic way, Hecate did agreed on one thing.

You never ever wanted to be on Athena's bad side.

* * *

 **Question of the Day: I fell off the bed today! Literally! Have something like this ever happened to you?  
**

 **Question of the Chapter: What you guys think it's going to happen? How will Hecate and Athena turn the spell around?**


	25. Chapter 14 - Stronger Than Words

Amphirtrite was growing worried.

The fact that now he was ruling the seas and not Poseidon would allow her the freedom she wanted to cheat on him on his back. At least, when she was in charge, it was easier to control her, because her responsibilities were many and big. Now, he's the one dealing with that charge.

Amphitrite didn't know what to do. Half of the time, he couldn't concentrate because he was worried that Poseidon was around, getting on with some random guy and having another demigod child. At least before, she could never tell. Now, things were different. _Very_ different.

' _M'Lord Amphitrite? Are you listening?_ ' Amphitrite was brought back to reality when he heard Delphin talking to him. He sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Delphin, I'm a little distracted..." he admitted, shaking his head. Delphin nodded as well and swam away the throne room, leaving Amphitrite alone with his thoughts. Not seconds after Delphin left, there was a knock on the door "Come in!" The door opened slightly and Poseidon's head appeared.

"Delphin said you were distracted..." she explained, walking inside. Amphitrite nodded, but kept quiet "What are you thinking so much that has you like this?" she wondered, not knowing the answer.

"Hera's proposal" he lied, looking up to see her reaction. However, she shrugged and nodded.

"Hera is as close as Zeus in her dramatical ways..." she mocked the King of Heaven before swimming closer "But, I think that's not the only thing that's on your mind..."

"But, that doesn't mean I'll let you know what's on my mind" Amphitrite replied, defensively. Poseidon raised her hands and stood where she was.

"I understand and I can see you don't trust me... Is that the problem?" Amphitrite looked up, surprised that Poseidon had noticed the problem from the start. Of course, his surprised gave him away, but he quickly placed on a scowl.

"Of course I don't" Amphitrite decided to be honest with her, even though he just said he didn't want to share his problems "When you ruled the seas and I helped you, it was easy to know if you were cheating on me or it was harder to figure it out... Now, with this... _problem_ " he gestured them and their bodies "I'm the one sitting here all day, while you are only the gods know where, free of responsibilities and away in the mortal world-"

"You think I'm cheating on you, 24/7, like Hera would accuse Zeus?" Poseidon picked up quickly his distrust and hatred for the situation and had the decency of looking upset at that comment. That silenced the couple, who was staring at each other intensely "Take the day off"

"Excuse me?" Amphitrite blinked in surprise, because that was the last thing he expected to come out of his mouth.

"You heard me, take the day off..." Poseidon smirked at him "We're gonna spend the day up in the mortal world and we're gonna have the talk we were suppose to had eons ago" she declared before flashing out of the room, leaving a very confused and shocked Amphitrite behind.

* * *

"So, when are we gonna have that ' _pending_ ' chat?" Amphitrite questioned, impatient at Poseidon. Since they had arrived to the mortal world, Poseidon had kept quiet, walking around the place without having an specific destination.

"When we get to the lake" she announced, serious. Amphitrite huffed, but kept quiet about it. Soon, they arrived to a small lake and Poseidon took seat in a nearby bench "Please" she asked, gesturing the place next to her. Amphitrite sat, kind of wary "I guess I deserve your mistrust..." she started, looking down. In all their years together, Amphitrite had never seen her acting so shyly before.

"Is this one of those chats were you don't know where to begin?" he wondered, earning a nod from her.

"Before meeting you, I admit I was a little bit of a player- not like Zeus, mind you, nor like Aphrodite or Apollo..." she began, sighing "I thought that if I married with someone it will only end up like Zeus and Hera... I didn't want to have those fights all the time, so I pursued the bachelor life..." she stopped for a second and looked up at him "But, I saw you and it was different..." she admitted.

"Different how?" he pushed, knowing his cheeks were getting red.

"I didn't want to force anyone to marry me nor taking someone out of their element... Thinking back, I can't believe I offered to marry Hestia... Can you imagine her, down in the sea?" she pointed out, seriously. Amphitrite nodded, realizing she had a good point "Anyway, I thought that you were gonna disappoint me, accepting right away. But..."

"I didn't" he reminded him "I fled and Delphin came looking for me..." It was Poseidon's turn to nod.

"You didn't want anything I had, which I took as a good sign... Althought, at first also meant that I thought you didn't want anything with _me_... That you had accepted because you fell for Delphin and that he convinced you or something..." she explained, earning a nice chuckle from him "Reason why I saw all those mortal women... But, there was something else pulling me towards those women..."

"Something _else_?" Amphitrite raised an eyebrow at her excuse "You think I'll believe that?"

"Don't you feel it? Inside of you?" she insisted, placing her hands on his "Close your eyes and try to find it..." Amphitrite looked unsure, but did as asked. He closed his eyes and suddenly, the urge to walk towards a woman that was 20 miles away, swimming in a private pool was too big to pass it. Even for him, a loyal and faithful god. Opening his eyes, he looked at Poseidon, terrified.

"What- what was that?"

"A compulsion so strong that doesn't have name..." she informed, looking down "If you act like Zeus in daily basis, is not that strong, just a tingle. But, if you repress it..." She left the message unsaid, but well understood. Amphitrite nodded and, to Poseidon's surprise, hugged her.

"Thanks, Poseidon"

* * *

 **Question of the Day: what kind of movie you guys enjoy to watch?**

 **Question of the Chapter: what you guys think of this twist? Do you think all the goddess turn gods know about this?**


	26. Chapter 15 - Worst Than Reality

After the experience that Ares forced him to presence, Aphrodite started to reconsider what he knew about men.

Being always female, his only concern at the time was to reject over persistent suitors. He knew back then that things could get worst, but she had godly powers over his side, which could had allowed him to curse them or confused them. Now, as a male, he saw the other side of the coin and was kind of spooky.

It was heavily known that male talked about their conquers without any kind of remorse or prude. He also knew that the comments could turns disgusting, depending on the circle of friends. But, this... this was something that he could never expected.

Men eating like pigs gave her a slight flashback when Circe used to hacked into Hephaestus TV signal and broadcast lively what could happen to all the men that ate from her table. When he saw the fate of Odysseus' men, he thought at the moment that it was a little overreacting, but now...

"Don't burn those brain cells, _dear_..." he heard the teasing voice of Ares behind him "You might need them later..."

"How...?" he asked, confusing Ares for a few seconds "How men can hide that kind of... nature?" he pushed, trying to get a reply from her. Ares shrugged.

"Except for the men who openly admit liking their same sex... _sissies_ " she added at the end, to herself "-which is the way _you're_ behaving, by the way, men have only one goal in mind"

"Sex" Aphrodite bluntly replied. He should had known, he was the god of sex!

"You named it, _dear_ " Ares continued with her mocking endearments. Why it was funny, no one was sure "Men are looking for one-time thing only, while women always search for something more... permanent..." she finished, as if she was still having trouble accepting that idea.

"I do not think like that!" Aphrodite was scandalized that he could have thoughts like that "If I had thoughts like that all the time, I'd be loyal to Hephaestus and not sneaking around with you!"

"We don't _sneak_ around anymore, _dear_ " Ares pointed out "Hephaestus just resigned at wooing you, because she knows you'll never be with someone so... ugly"

"She is!"

"And, how do you think that makes her feel?" Both, Aphrodite and Ares were shocked when the questions was brought up. Ares, because she never imagined herself as a feminist, and Aphrodite for never thinking something about it "Think about all the women that are rejected for, well... _you_. How do they feel? How they should feel?"

"Grateful that they didn't end up with a pig like that" he responded, quickly. Ares shook her head.

"You're still thinking as a woman. You need to think as a man" she stated, serious. Snapping her fingers, soon both of them were inside a club that was filled with women. Aphrodite noticed that all the women were slightly chubby, were wearing outfits that didn't favor them, as well as make up and all, without exception, were highly drunk "There!"

"Ares, what are we suppose to be doing here?" Aphrodite shouted to be heard in the noise.

"See how those girls are looking at you?" Ares gestured towards the girls who were staring at them. The looks on them were similar to predators before jumping on their prey. And, for once on his long life, Aphrodite didn't like that the look was directed to him.

"I see and I don't like it!" he confessed, screaming while looking at the girls. One of them noticed that he was looking back and began waving her hand, in what she considered flirty. The problem was that she was so intoxicated that was kind of pathetic and sad "They know that they're drunk, right?!"

"People who come to this kind of clubs don't care, Dite!" Ares answered, smirking "Every single guy you rejected and every single who got rejected because of you are here!" Aphrodite opened his eyes widen big. That was the state of the women that got rejected because of her? That's how the guys who got rejected by him reacted?"

"I don't understand! Why are they here? Why they behave that way?" Aphrodite voiced out what he was thinking. Inside his mind, this actually didn't make any sense.

"They are here because they don't care who they walk out with, as long as they get picked..." Ares smirked again, before catching the eye of a passing by guy "See you later, dear!" she waved away, leaving Aphrodite by himself. The second that Ares left, the girls began swarming Aphrodite, showing no respect or decorum about themselves.

"Hey, handsome..." One of them slurred at him, placing a hand over his chest.

"Wanna come and hang with us?" Another one, on his other side, suggested, in the same state as her friend.

"Um, I think I rather pass, ladies..." Aphrodite tried to get away from the girls. The second he could escape, he would flash away to Olympus "It would not be fair for me alone to enjoy your company..." he used the ' _gentleman_ ' approach. One of the girls bit her lower lip and that caught the eye of a bunch more.

"Oh, we have no inconvenient in sharing you..." she whispered, though because of the music and the enviroment, she shouted at his ear.

"Yeah!" A bunch of the girls who heard what the previous one shouted, agreed with her, not even being subtle about it. Aphrodite was desperate and tried his last trick.

"Ladies, would it matter to you if I told you that I bat for the _other_ team?" If the girls weren't that desperate, they would had perceived the desperation in Aphrodite's words. But it wasn't the case.

"Even better!" On of the bunch exclaimed, surprising him "Means you'll be able to walk away without calling us and we won't feel dirty about it!" At lot of the girls squeaked and jumped at him, not letting him go. Aphrodite's skin color passed from red to pale, to completely white.

Little did he know that it wasn't real...

* * *

 **Question of the Day: ever been clubbing? Favorite club and favorite club song?**

 **Question of the Chapter: what do you think Aphrodite will do when he discovered it was a fake situation?**


	27. Chapter 16 - Red As Blood

Artemis was pacing from one side to the other of her temple, not knowing what to think.

He was unsure of what to do, but the last thing he was ever going to do is to ask for help, especially for _her_ help. No, he would rather have thrown into Hades (the place, not the person) and be left there alone!

"No, I won't accept her help..." he muttered to himself, serious. Out of nowhere, Poppy walked into the temple, wearing the most terrifying face he'd ever seen.

"Arty! Oh, Arty, I need your help!" Artemis stared at her, half of his brain was mocking his little sister ( _Oh, I understand now why she uses that phrase so much... But this time, it will mean something cause I was born first!_ ), while the other was shocked that Poppy was asking help from him.

"Apo- I mean, Poppy, calm down!" he corrected himself, when he saw the murderous look she was throwing at him "What's that that got your panties in a twist?" Apparently, that wasn't the choice of words Poppy would had chosen, because that only made her look more murderous and she began to scream.

"From all the phrases in the world, you had to pick that one?!" Poppy's tantrums was not something Olympus hadn't seen before, but it was the first time they should be feared "I can't believe that I, goddess of _medicine_ , can't get rid of this!"

"Er... What are you talking about?" Artemis assumed that was safe to ask, though Poppy didn't seem to think so.

"What am I talking about? What am I _talking_ about?" she repeated, looking more and more out of herself. Artemis began to worry, for himself and for his sister "Let me tell you what is going on with a haiku..." Artemis' eyes opened wide and began to shake his head.

"Oh, no. No, Poppy, that's not nece-"

" _No more moves to make / Pink Screen of failure flashes / I hate_ _Candy Crush_ " Poppy interrupted him, moving her hands around and holding her stomach. Though the poem was bad itself, Artemis couldn't realise what was the poem _about "PMS is like / Bum friend that shows up and eats / All your good cookies"_

"What-?"

" _Perimenopause / Fancy word for PMS / Death would be better_ " Poppy growled, before grabbing her lower stomach in pain. Immediately, Artemis chuckled at his sister's suffering "You think this is _funny_ , Artemis?!" _Yes, I believe is freaking_ hilarious _, dear sister..._

"Oh, Poppy..." Artemis waved his hand at her, dismissing her anger as if it was nothing "That is just a little pain-"

"A. Little. _Pain_?!" Poppy roared at him, ready to strangle him. Artemis rolled his eyes, thinking how fair was justice and that she owed one to Hecate and _ "This is not just a _little_ pain! This is similar to be inside one of Hephaestus' volcanos!"

"Can you _not_ overreact?" Artemis stopped her, serious "You better get used to it, because normally, it lasts between five and seven days-"

"wHAT?"

"-each month" Artemis continued, as if she didn't interrupted him. Suddenly, a thought came to him, thinking about his latest problem "Of course, there are tricks to ease it..."

"Artemis, you better tell me now, or I'll... I'll..."

"You'll what, Poppy?" Artemis smirked at her "Your haikus can't get worst and if you don't do something about your pains, it'll only get worst" Poppy paled at the prospect of feeling even worst "So, I want you to propose a deal?"

" _Cramps of pain below / Prays for sweet release of death / Or a nice back-rub_ " Poppy apparently was having a haiku moment, was it good or bad was debatable "Please, Artemis..."

"I'll give you some tips to help you if you... If you..." Artemis took a deep breath and faced his sister "You have to swear _never_ to talk this to anyone!"

"On the Styx!" Poppy promised, followed by the usual thunder " _Signs of PMS / Mom's head in freezer loving / On_ Ben and Jerry"

"Alright..." Artemis sighed and made Poppy sit next to him, before turning serious "I, um... I've been having thoughts about, well... girls. And, before you start pointing out stupid stuff, no, are not the usual thoughts about the Hunt... I more like... Well, like you" he gestured to her, leaving his sister speechless and mouth-opened.

"You- but- _can't_ -" Poppy stuttered, gesturing between him and whatever that was outside, really confused "Are you sure?" she ended up, whispering, forgetting about her pains for a second and placing her hands on top of his.

"No, of course not!" he protested, getting up and pacing again "First of all, I don't wanna turn into those boys that hurt _my_ Hunters, but this girl..."

"Wait, hold up!" Poppy got up as well, serious "Are you really considering breaking your oath for something you know could not last, especially when you know Athena and Hecate are close to find the solution?" When Artemis gave her a move of his head, Poppy's face broke in a grin "I thought I'd never be _alive_ to see this day!" Poppy sobbed in happiness, surprising Artemis, especially when she engulfed him in a hug.

"Poppy, I'd be breaking my _oath_! And, I can't be like _you_!" he argued, looking horrified and disgust. Poppy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Arty, you're not _Artemis_ right now, which you wouldn't be doing so..." Poppy reasoned "And, if you're afraid about the girl's reaction, tell her about it and then, take her with you to the Hunt..."

"But..."

"Oh, Gods! You're the more stiff about the rules than Athena! Even he bended the rules to have kids!" Poppy groaned, rubbing her head. All the hormonal and mood changes was bothering her. Before Artemis could reply, Hermes poked her head inside.

"Hey, Poppy? What's up?"

" _You ask, "How are you?" / I consider many lies / Then I slit your throat_ "

* * *

 **Question of the Day: more like ' _go check Kelly Konrad, aka "LitzyDitz"',_ blogger who wrote down these haikus!  
**

 **Question of the Chapter: What you think Artemis' decision should be?**


	28. Chapter 17 - Heart Talk

Persephone rubbed his temple for a fifth time before sighing.

Today had been a tough day for the dead and he was more than ready to call it quits and relaxing. Unfortunately, he hasn't learnt how to use a portion of his conscience to continue working. Ruling the Underworld was a 24/7 hour job and he hadn't got used to it yet, which forced him and the souls to take some rest between meals.

"Thanatos, could you please tell everyone that I see them in a few hours? I need to rest..." Persephone stated, practically sliding down the throne in tiredness. Thanatos nodded and left the room, leaving him alone "What to do, what to do..." he wondered to himself. He glanced outside. He could go out to tender his garden, but he wasn't up to the hard work today "What would Hades do?" he ended up asking himself.

He pulled himself up from the throne and walked decidedly towards Hades' room. Unlike mostly of married couples, Hades and Persephone had always had separated rooms to live in, mainly for the claim that Hades wasn't like 'her sister'. Persephone used to spent awful lot of time inside of his, attacking the walls and destroying everything in sight. Of course, that was only the first decade...

When he reached Hades' door, you could hear loud music and nothing else. Persephone looked around, as if trying to decipher from where else could be coming the noise, until he realized that came from Hades' room only. Sighing, and praying he wasn't making a mistake by coming by, Persephone knocked the door really loud. More like he was thumping the door. The loud noise stopped and went down drastically, surprising Persephone with the loud noise he was making against the door.

"What?!" Hades' voice was heard with a lot of annoyment, as if she was being interrupted from the discovery of the century "The music wasn't too loud, stop complaining and live a little, you whoever is on the other side of the door!" Taken aback, Persephone took a while to respond, but did it just in time before the music was loud again.

"It's Persephone, Hades" he called. He could hear the silence and the ruffling of feet on the other side. Indecision? What was she thinking about? Suddenly, the door opened wide, surprising Persephone. He also got surprised by Hades' look. Dressed in full black, Persephone noted that Hades was wearing black eyeliner, making her pale complexion look even paler and her black obsidian eyes even more dark "Nice... look"

"Urgh, what do you want, Persephone?" Hades rolled her eyes and Persephone opened his wide. Hades never had acted that way with him. It was always the other way around!

"I'm- I mean, am I interrupting?" he cleared his throat, unsure of what to say.

"Kind of" Hades replied, but opened the door wide open and let him in. Inside the room, as Persephone could noticed, were posters of different mortal bands around, all of them could be catalogued as ' _emo_ ' or ' _punk_ ', though Persephone could not see the difference. He could swear one of the bands could fit into the ' _rock_ ' category "What are you doing here?" Persephone stopped staring at the room and turned to face Hades, who was with her arms crossed over her chest and her hips to the side, giving her that air of ' _rebel_ '.

"I, um... I decided to take a break from the ruling..." he admitted, looking at her "I didn't want to do gardening, it's too heavy work for now and... well, I wanted to know what you did to relax and stuff..." Hades raised her eyebrows in surprise. Evidently, she hadn't expected that question. Sighing, she relaxed (or, at least, stopped being defensive about the situation) and sat down on a couch.

"I didn't do much before..." she confessed, closing her eyes "You could say that I'm making up for the missing time..."

"But, there must be something you had in mind to do..." Persephone encouraged her, not wanting to believe what she was saying. Hades opened her eyes and stared at Perseohone, serious.

"When I, um... _took you away_ from your mother..." Hades began, a little uncomfortable "...I was hoping that you would be my distraction-"

"Your distraction?" he interrupted, not believing what he heard. He could not be her distraction, she had never spent time with him- _no wait, I pushed her away... She tried for centuries, she still tries... And, what do I do? I pushed her, I still push her away..._ "Guess that I owe you an apology..." Hades snorted, smirking.

"You can call it that..." she half mocked him "Though, I'd suggest to stop listening to the rest of the gods and their thoughts of me..."

"Oh, trust me! I had my eyes opened about what you do and who you are..." Persephone smirked back at her "I guess your ' _rebel phase_ ' right now, is because you never had time to be a teenager...?"

"Oh, I don't know..." she argued, with a thinking face "I thought that the rebel phase would go perfectly with the music..." Persephone couldn't help but to chuckle, making Hades giggle with him "It was like it fitted the image of the Goddess of the Underworld..."

"I think that you should keep the rock side of this..." Persephone suggested, more relax about everything. He couldn't believe that his thought about the whole situation had been so misguided "I'm sure that everyone would accept your 'rock' style... when Athena finds a solution to all this mess... I'm sure he will find one"

"Oh, I'm not trouble about that..." Hades smiled at Persephone "I'm just enjoying the moment, while it all happens... I only regret that you had to take over..." Persephone waved his hand as if saying ' _don't worry_ '.

"Thanks" he thanked her.

"No problem... Now, get that cute behind of yours back to the throne... I'll be here if you need to clear your mind..." Hades winked at Persephone, who blushed a little before walking out the door, without closing it.

Everyone could live with a little rock.

* * *

 **Question of the Day: Though I think the movie killed the story, I think Nathan Fillion and Steve Coogan played Hermes and Hades perfectly... Who would play your favorite god/goddess?**

 **Question of the Chapter: Do you want to see a development in Hades/Persephone relationship? Or go back to the beginning?**


	29. Chapter 18 - Second Opinions

When Artemis realized that Poppy wasn't gonna calm down for a simple event that happens every month on a girl's life, he decided that it was time to gather some extra help. Whistling, he called his sled so that could transport them to the last location of the Hunters. The deers were surprised by the view of a man treating them with care and respect, but they trusted their noses more than their eyes, so they knew who he was.

If only the Hunters could react that way...

"I want you to listen very carefully this time, Poppy" Artemis began, before Poppy started to threw haikus about PMS or how depressed she was "The Hunters will welcome you with open arms, while I have to earn their trust because of... well, because of how I look. All I ask is-"

"-not to abuse their trust, tell them the truth right away and treat them with respect, I know. _I know_ " she emphasized, moving her head to each side, annoyingly "You've been drumming my head with that the past twenty minutes..."

"Well, I'm sorry for worrying about the girls who swore to follow me!" he fought, a little sarcastically. Poppy followed the line of sarcasm, rolling her eyes. The sled took them directly and without problems to the heart of the camping, alerting all the Hunters. Bow were loaded seconds later after they landed and arrows were pointed at them, menacingly.

"Who are you?!" Thalia Grace's voice was loud and clear "Step away from the sled, away from the girl and move slowly!" Artemis knew that Poppy could take advantage of this and grabbed her arm before she could take another step "Didn't you hear what I said?!"

"I heard you the first time, Thalia" Artemis spoke, surprising every Hunter that a male knew their Lieutenant's name "However, I believe that if I don't hold on to _Apollo_ , you all will regret it later"

"Hey! I told you that my name in this shape is _Poppy_ " Apollo, or Poppy, argued indignantly. While the other Hunters were on guard, Thalia lowered her own bow and took decisive steps towards the pair "What's up, Thals? Looking good in that parka..." she winked at her, unsettling the Hunter.

"Would you shut up?" Artemis demanded of her younger sister, before facing Thalia "Long story short, Hecate made a wrong spell and now the gods are gender-bent" Thalia raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Why should I trust you and believe you are, indeed, Artemis?" she questioned, logically.

"Hey, when did Artemis lied to you?" Poppy jumped on his defense. Artemis blamed the hormones of her new body, though he suspected that she would had done it even in their other shape.

"I've never been lied by M'lady Artemis!" Thalia admitted, thoughtfully "And, I don't think she- well, _he_ would start now..." she sighed, looking around "The Hunters won't see this the way I do..."

"I expected that possibility..." Artemis confessed, serious "Just, receive _Poppy_ here until her _cycle_ is complete... We hope that by then the problem is with solution..." he suggested "I'll bet in the outskirts of the camp" Thalia nodded and replaced Artemis' hand on Poppy.

"If I find out things I shouldn't, my arrow will go up your butt, girl or no girl" she threaten, before marching back and telling the Hunters to stand down.

"Now, I can see why she's you lieutenant" Poppy whispered.

Artemis couldn't be prouder.

* * *

Artemis couldn't take out his head Poppy's advice about Ginny.

To him, it sounded like a risky move and something that couldn't be pull off, especially for someone like him. Sighing, he looked back at the Hunters, who had welcomed Poppy with open arms like he had predicted, though Thalia was somehow wary about her.

"I bet it must be quite lonely by yourself..." Thalia spoke to him, trying not to raise her voice much. Artemis shrugged and went back to watch the moon, his domain.

"I have a problem, Thalia... I can't talk this with the rest, but maybe you can give me your opinion..." he asked her, not even looking at her. Who knows how she'll react.

"Not an expert in many subjects, especially boys... But, I'll do what I can" she promised, sitting down by him.

"Have you ever had thought about bending the laws and orders?" A snort and a chuckle followed that question and too late, Artemis realized who he was asking "OK, OK... I guess that was a mistake of mine..." he chuckled along.

"Has this have something to do with the gender change?" she wondered. Artemis just nodded "Do you want my sincere opinion, no matter what you do afterwards?"

"I've been looking for that answer since I got myself in this dilemma!" he recognized, trying to light up the mood a little.

"I think you should do what your heart wants... Besides, you're not Artemis" Artemis turned his head to protest about that he was Artemis, just in _another_ package, when he saw Thalia winking at him. That was _her_ answer: he wanted to do things that the normal Artemis wouldn't do because it was morally wrong to _her_. But to _him_ , it was a complete different story! "I don't see a break of oath, actually..."

"Uh? What you mean with that?"

"C'mon!" Thalia rolled her eyes "' _I pledge myself off the company of men_ '?" she recited the oath and Artemis' head made a click. Thalia was right, in some way.

Now, he had to find a way to accept that himself.

* * *

 **Question of the Day: Katie/Travis or Reyna/Travis? I'm having a friendly debate with a friend...**

 **Question of the Chapter: would you like Artemis and Ginny be together? Or Ginny become immediately a Hunter?**


	30. Chapter 19 - Battle Of The Sexs, Part 1

Athena needed to clear his head, after that much work.

He had been working against the clock and non stop to find a way to fix this mess. Hecate was very helpful, giving opinions and suggestions that could make the solution even better. Almost permanent. So far, the only solutions had worked only for a few minutes and basically, weren't good enough.

Which is why he needed to clear his head.

Olympus didn't have much of an arena, because everyone thought that they were already the best for anything, so... why bothering practicing? Athena didn't believe so, so he would created a little space where he could stretch his muscles without being interrupted.

Or, so he thought.

"Looks like we had the same idea today..." A female voice appeared behind Athena, surprising him "Which I don't know if to consider a good or a bad thing..." Athena turned to see Ares dressed in combat outfit and a spear on her hand.

"While we never agree on anything, I'd say this is a good thing..." Athena decided, gathering her stuff "But, I believe that staying here would be a bad idea..."

"What? No desire to face me?" Ares mocked him, smirking. Athena didn't fall for the mockery and kept walking away "Oh, that's too bad... I was _so_ going to beat you this time..." Forgetting about his own impositions, Athena stopped walking and turned to face Ares, curious.

"What makes you think you could beat me this time?" he wondered, taking a few steps back towards her "Every time we face each other, I always come out victorious... You know that Nike always has my back..."

"But Nike isn't here now, is he?" Athena didn't need to look around to know that she was right about something "Besides, I had a secret weapon against you..."

"A secret weapon? That's what would help _you_ win against _me_? Have you _finally_ lost your mind, thanks to all your concussions?" Athena finally asked, ready to laugh at the ridiculous sound of that statement.

"I'm not insane, if that's what you're asking!" Ares argued, serious "I mean it, this time, I could beat you-"

"Ha! You said ' _could_ ', not ' _will_ '" Athena pointed out, making Ares frown "Which means you are not sure about it..."

"Will, could, would... It's all the same to me!" Ares shouted at him, not caring about grammar at that moment "The point is that you're going to be on the floor, asking for a truce!" she sentenced, smirking. Athena rolled his eyes at her.

"Ares, you know I'm a strategist... You can't beat someone who has ten different scenarios running through his mind..."

"Prove it. Prove that I cant beat you and I'll never fight you... _again_ " Athena pondered for a moment, thinking about if he should let pass that great opportunity. On the one hand, if he fought Ares now, and beat her, she would never try to engage a battle against her, which could mean a great ally when in times of war. If he refused, Ares would not stop bothering him about it and he'll end up accepting because of tiredness.

"Alright, I accept your offer" Athena agreed with her. Ares was smirking and decided to walk to the center of the arena "Would you like an audience or would you prefer this to be public...?"

"Though, the offer is tempting, I wouldn't want to hurt your ego when you fail with spectators..." Ares smirked at him. Athena frowned, knowing that she had hit on his ego. Without considering the options, and not even caring about the meticulous and detailed plan he had made in his head, he pulled out a little blade from his clothes and run towards where Ares was waiting for him. When Ares saw that he wasn't stopping, she started to run to meet him in the middle.

Blade against spear soon clashed together. Ares had the advantage of having a weapon that could block the movements and, basically, defend the hight of her body. But Athena had chosen the blade because it was small and easy to change directions, plus it was fast to attack and retreat in the same movement.

Ares wasn't backing up, giving everything about herself in that moment. Athena was as well, or so he thought. After the tenth easily blocked by Ares, she realized that Athena was holding himself back. She smirked, because she knew that her secret weapon was working marvelously and Athena hadn't picked up on that detail yet.

Athena couldn't understand it fully. How was Ares stopping all his blows? Was he hitting the wrong way? Was his aim out of balance? Was he overthinking things? The smirk on Ares' face only made things worst, as he took it as a mockery. Frustrated, he released a war shout and began attacking again. He wasn't tired, gods don't get tired. Not in the physical way of the meaning.

"Tired that I dodge and block all your blows?" Ares teased him, beginning to circle around Athena, who wasn't slow and copied her movements, his fist tightly around his blade.

"You know that I always have a plan, Ares..." Athena reminded Ares, who laughed loudly.

"You don't have a plan now, Athena! You just can't understand how a girl is beating you away!" Ares continued her laugh, not realizing that she had given Athena, without proposing herself, the answer to his failure.

He was holding himself back.

How couldn't he noticed before? It was something instinctive, as women don't endure the same as men. Athena was fighting a female version of Ares, with the mind of a male one. Deadly combination if there's any...

"Oh, Ares... I wouldn't be so sure..." Athena bluffed at her, smiling back. Suddenly, Ares was frowning at him "You would be surprised at how close I am to destroy you..."

Round two, here it begin.

* * *

 **Question of the Day: would you read a new Father's Day Special, if I make one?**

 **Question of the Chapter: easy one. Ares? Or Athena? You choose!**


	31. Chapter 20 - Second Chances?

_Clang! Clang!_

That was a noise Hephaestus was familiar with.

The sounds of the metal against metal, between the scraps and the fire roaring behind hee, were noises that could make her feel at home. Helped her concentrate and inspired her. Even, sometimes, allowed her to find some mortal that could share the experience with her (when _she_ was a _he_ , that's it)

Which is why, she didn't expect visits at that moment. Nor ever.

 _Clang! Clang!_

What Hephaestus ignored was that, every time her hammer meet the metal she was working on, the door would receive a bang from an unannounced guest. How could he know? He never gets visits!

 _Clang! Clang!_

"For the love of a dove, could someone open up?!" Hephaestus stopped with the hammer in midair, when she thought she heard right. Frowning, she got up from her chair and walked towards the door of the forgery that, kindly, the people of the town had lent her to use for the project. She peaked through the peephole and saw the last person she thought in finding here.

Aphrodite.

Hephaestus frowned again, thinking quickly all the reasons why Aphrodite would come to see her. None would come to mind. Wanting to finish her project in peace, she decided to get this over with. She opened the door, just enough so her head could peaked.

"Aphrodite? What are you doing here?" she wondered, not understanding. Aphrodite smiled at her, as if he had done that all the time.

"Why, I'm here to see you, silly girl!" he announced. Hephaestus looked around, curious.

"Eh... Are you sure you came for me? You could had mistaken the door..." she reasoned, still not understanding why yet.

"Is there any other Hephaestus in this town...?" he replied, as if he was talking to a five-year-old. This time, Hephaestus frowned visibly at him.

"Could you spare me the childish talk?"

"Would you let me in?"

"I guess..." Hephaestus opened the door fully, allowing Aphrodite to step inside the forgery. Once he was inside, she locked the door and walked back to her work station "I have to work, so could you please be quiet?" she asked, an order hidden in the gently request.

"But, I came to talk to you..." _Great, more distractions..._ "I guess I could wait until you're done... How long would that be?" Hephaestus took a look at her work and made a quick math about the time.

"About... Three, four hours? I'm not sure-"

"Three to four _hours_?!" Aphrodite repeated, scandalized "Nope, I ain't gonna wait that much!" he decided, taking the hammer away from Hephaestus' hands.

"Wha-?!" she complained, understanding less and less the situation.

"Now, can you please listen carefully to me? To what I'm about to say to you? I've been practicing all morning and in my head and you can't interrupt me while I'm saying it, OK?" Aphrodite looked serious, so Hephaestus just nodded "OK... Here I go" he took a deep breath and began talking "IwanttoapologizeforeverythingthatiswronginourmarriageandthatItakeresponsibilityofallthethingsthatwentbadbecausetechnicallyitweremyfaultandIguessthatItookyouforgranted-"

"Wo, wo wo!" Hephaestus interrupted him, frowning and shaking her head "I didn't understand a word you said in that ramble, so you better do it again if you want to do something..." Aphrodite looked at her as if she was insane. No way that he was going to humiliate himself again to say all that!

"What I said was that I wanted to apologize for everything that was wrong in our marriage and that I take responsibility of all the things that went bad because technically, they were my fault and I guess that I took you for granted in some aspects..." Aphrodite found himself repeating the same speech again, without any feeling of humiliation "I guess that the main point here is that I'm sorry..."

"You're _sorry_?!" Hephaestus saw this as the perfect opportunity to get out all those confusing feelings that were inside of her about this situation "Sorry does not cut it, Aphrodite" Aphrodite winced at her tone of voice "It doesn't replace the abandonment or the embarrass or anything that you think it could replace, alright?"

"I know it doesn't, Hephy- I mean, _Hephaestus_ " Aphrodite corrected herself quickly about it, earning a raised eyebrow from her "The point is that I want to have a better relationship with you... You know, start from the scratch?"

Hephaestus looked at the almost submissive posture that Aphrodite was showing him. It was as if he was groveling on his knees, metaphorically speaking, to make emends with her. Was that real? Or was simply to calm his guilty conscience? Or was something else...?

"You don't mean it" she finally spoke up, sure of her words "That has to be it... That you are playing, openly this time with me, while you are rolling around with who gods know, while you don't prefer to spend a second with me, is that it?!" Aphrodite was left shocked with those words. Was that why he was here? And nothing else? "Well, you can't play games with me again, Aphrodite!" Suddenly, Aphrodite was being pushed away from the forgery by Hephaestus.

"Wait! Please, Hephaestus, wait!" he begged, turning around to see her. She was frowning again, almost ready to scream at him "I understand you have every right to think and feel that way, I really do..." he confessed, with honesty "But, even though I change my mind later- let me finish!" he stopped a rant that was about to come out of Hephaestus' mouth because of his last words "Could I change my mind tomorrow? Could be a possibility... But, today, my offer is honest and I really want to try it... Can you, at least, give it some thought...?" Aphrodite compromised with her, who frown a little before nodding.

With that reassurance, Aphrodite left willingly, leaving Hephaestus with a big decision to make.

* * *

 **Question of the Day: correct me if I'm wrong, but... have you already bought Father's Day presents? Also, apologizes for the delay, as my electricity has been off since last night...**

 **Question of the Chapter: Should Hephaestus forgive Aphrodite and start over? Yes? No?**


	32. Chapter 21 - Voting

Hermes was bored.

Which was something very hard to do, as she had the attention of a little child: shinny things were her doom and she had to steal them. Her job had fell to a second place and it wasn't that important. Or so she thought.

"I'm bored!" she whined from her bed, upside down, and her head hanging down from the edge. Martha and George were watching her from the newly stolen wood bureau, not knowing what to say "Why am I bored? I never get bored!"

" _Maybe, you're a little upset Poppy is spending time with Artemis..._ " George pointed out, gaining a glare from Hermes " _Of course, I know nothing, I'm male..._ "

" _Chicken..._ " Martha mocked him, though it had the opposite effect.

" _Chicken? Nah, I prefer rats... More juicy..._ " George licked his lips, earning a tail smack from Martha " _Hey!_ "

" _Forget this ignorant, Hermes..._ " Martha ignored George's complain and turned to Hermes, who was complaining loudly " _You should find something to do... What about reading alien mail? You might find some gossip..._ "

"Nope! Today's generation is boring..." she complained "No romance, no nothing! Always with those cellulars and electronics... I should never had invented those!"

" _Oh, dear... You helped a lot of people to communicate between themselves... You should be proud and happy..._ " Martha insisted, trying that would lift Hermes' spirit. Not a very good tactic so far " _Well, if you're unhappy about it, you should do some kind of awareness campaign..._ " she suggested, innocently.

"That's it!" Hermes jumped from her bed, all excited and happy.

" _That's it what, dear?_ " Martha repeated, not understanding where Hermes' brain had landed her.

"I'll do a massive campaign about our situation with the rest of the gods and goddesses! We'll either demand our turning back or us staying that way!"

" _Didn't Hera try to do that? And failed spectacularly?_ " George butted in, trying to be included in the conversation. Martha hissed at him, but Hermes actually replied.

"She tried to gain the power, no! She didn't fail, just gave more time into researching for an antidote, if there is an antidote... But, not us! What we should do is to acknowledged to ourselves if the change is good or not!" Hermes explained, all serious and excited "We'll put this under democratic vote! The minor also have decision and we're not listening to them!"

" _Who are you and what you have done to the careless and funny Hermes we all know and love?_ " George stared at her, earning another hissing of Martha " _Keep hissing, woman, and you'll cut your tongue with your own fangs!_ "

" _I'll stop hissing when you stop talking like an idiot of a snake!_ " Martha retorted, before going back to Hermes " _Hermes, dear, while I realize that your enterprise is commendable, you think you could manage that in less than a week?_ " Hermes chuckled at Martha.

"Oh, Martha... I'm the Goddess of Road and Communitation... I can manage to get to everyone in less than a few hours!" Hermes praised herself, smiling.

" _About time you showed up!_ " George interrupted the moment, earning two glares from Martha and Hermes, but he didn't realize it " _An impostor was posing as you in your own body- Ouch!_ " Martha slapped her tail around George's mouth to shut him up.

"Thank you, Martha! Now, to start off my campaign!" Hermes celebrated, grabbing the caduceus and walking out the room.

She was full of ideas!

* * *

A few hours later after Hermes had her idea, Olympus in its total magnitude, was covered in advertisements and posters. None of them had Hermes' sigh, but it had her signature calligraphy. And, every poster and advertisement was also equipped with a bucket. Many of the minor transformed gods and goddesses stopped to read them and find out what were the news about.

 _ **Are you a god/goddess, accidentally turned into a goddess/god?**_

 _ **Are you not allow into Council meetings because you're not one of the main Olympians?**_

 _ **Are you tired of not being listened?**_

 _ **Then, the solution could be at your reach, in this moment!**_

 _ **If you wanna make your voice known when the week is over (that's the period of time our lovely ruler-for-the-moment Hera gave working-against-the-clock Athena and I'm-responsible-for-this-accident Hecate to find a solution), come vote for your future before next Friday Night. Your opinion would be heard!**_

 _ **If you're in favor of switching back (meaning, you were a guy, now a girl and you wanna be a guy again, for example), choose a blue token and place it into the bucket!**_

 _ **If you're against switching back (meaning, you were a guy, now a girl and you wanna remain a girl, for example), choose a red token and place it into the bucket!**_

 _ **If you don't know which side to join, please, grab one of the forms that are attached to this advertisement or poster and complete it with your worries and concerns! Our staff would try to reply to you as soon as possible!**_

 _ **Remember, you can only vote once, so we prefer that you fill a form first instead of voting! That could help you clear your mind! The form might not be annonymus, but the voting is, so don't be afraid to speak your mind!**_

 _ **Remember also, your vote count as much as the one from the mayor gods and goddesses!**_

 _ **Make your voice be heard!**_

 _ **WARNING: Your votes would be taken to the Council meeting by the current goddess of communications and messengers, Hermes. Please, if you hold a grudge against her, put it aside when you vote.**_

* * *

 **Question of the Day: How did you spend the first month of summer holidays? (for the ones that were on summer holidays)**

 **Question of the Chapter: Which color should be win? Red? Or Blue?**


	33. Chapter 22 - Couple Therapy

As Hestia couldn't help neither Athena or Hecate in their research or he didn't want to deal with a PMS Poppy, he decided to use his time into helping someone else.

As he was always an outsider spectator, he saw that several of the Olympian couples were having troubles communicating. So, he decided to to use his time wise, forcing all of them into one same task:

He was gonna make them have couple counseling or couple therapy.

Excited that he could use his time in pro of helping others to solve their marriages, Hestia hit the books in the library, hoping to find several ideas that could help her with the couples.

He never thought how wrong would he be.

* * *

 ** _Couple Therapy with Zeus and Hera:_**

"Alright, thanks for coming today-"

"Can we finish with this already?" Zeus interrupted him, showing her uninterested in the topic. Hera, sat next to her, rolled his eyes and was unnoticed by his wife "I have better things to do than to be here, talking about feelings that I don't need to talk about..."

"So, basically what you're saying is, that you _don't have_ feeling for Hera?" Hestia wondered, making a pad of paper appear out of nowhere in his lap, along with a pen and writing.

"Oh, I can answer that for her!" Hera butted in, delight to have a say in this "She _never_ had feelings for me! I was just another trophy on her wall she managed to get because I refused to be married the nice, good way!"

"That was because you and your moralistic ways of getting married before having a kid!"

"It wasn't as you helped in some way!"

"You _despised_ me! You still do!"

"And, who was to blame?!"

"Oh, and you think blaming me is a good strategy?!"

"It worked for me for the past centuries! And you haven't complained much!"

"You're such a drama queen!"

"That should be your title!"

"You're just jealous that I get respect without being someone else's husband!"

"Oh, you just _didn't_ say that!"

* * *

 _ **Couple Therapy with Poseidon and Amphitrite:**_

"So, who would like to start?" Hestia asked at the 'calm' couple.

"Well, I'd like to start by saying that I came to resent Poseidon with the years..." Amphitrite admitted, looking down at his lap "Though, we had a nice court and everything, I believed it was too..."

"Much?"

"No, it was too... _formal_ " Amphitrite finished, making Hestia write that down "Like, I don't know how to describe it..."

"Would you rather prefer that I had taken you on the cave?" Poseidon suggested, not understanding his regret.

"OK, nothing extreme like that, but I talk about more... _involvement_ in the adaptation process and no ' _pushing away_ ' when I was trying to learn something..."

"I didn't think that you could take the pressure of all those immortals that were over your heads, checking and wanting you to fail in your examinations..."

"Wait, you were examined for that?" Amphitrite replied, shocked. Poseidon shrugged her shoulders "Am I under examination?"

"Am I in no liberty to discuss that with you, unless you wanna be declared unfit to rule next to me" Posedion, answered, as a robot. Hestia wrote down their reactions, thinking they were making progress way before he arrived.

* * *

 _ **Couple Therapy with Hades and Persephone:**_

"She never tells me anything!" Persephone exploded, even before Hestia could ask his question "I mean, of course I was going to be mad at you for kidnapping me the first decades, but you never even tried to make it up to me!"

"Every time I gave him a present, he simply pushed it away" Hades explained to Hestia, still in her serious mood. It was as if she didn't have another facial expression.

"The first _decades_!" Persephone repeated, with tiredness "You should had kept trying!"

"What do you believe in the fact your mother- sorry, your _father_ is very involve in this situation?" Both,Hades and Persephone turned to Hestia, obviously surprised by the question.

"He's mental!"

"He was rescuing me- hey!"

"Hestia, you know my relationship with the rest of my siblings is a little... stranded"

"I'm not part of this conversation, Hades" Hestia encouraged Hades into talking to Persephone. Hades sighed and turned to Persephone, who was waiting for an reasonable explanation, with his arms crossed.

"Fine. Stranded relationship for the simply reason they thought- they _still_ think, in some cases, that I'm a totally unsentimental when it comes to the family. Your father is one of them!"

"You're not doing anything to change his opinion..."

"Why should I? I'm trying for him to like me!"

"Maybe that way, he'd stop screaming at you..."

"Please! No matter what I do, he'd pick a reason just because he likes to correct people... He just takes it out on me because I'm his son-in-law..."

* * *

 _ **Couple Therapy with Hephaestus and Aphrodite:**_

"I hated our marriage at the beginning, simply because I've always been driving myself for the exterior of the people and not by their behaviors..." Aphrodite apologized, looking at Hephaestus, who had agreed to come with much resistance. While simply asking how were things between them, Aphrodite had broke in tears and sobbed into a little white tissue "But, now... I realize I haven't cared for it very much to change it or even make it better..."

"I might not have tried a lot when we got married..." Hephaestus admitted "When I realized that you weren't interested in the beginning and you married me because Zeus forced you, well... That damaged my confidence..."

"Anything you want to tell Hephaestus, Aphrodite?" Hestia wondered, gently. Aphrodite nodded and turned to Hephaestus.

"I'm _so_ sorry... Maybe, like I said before, could you allow me a second chance...?"

"We're here now... I consider it a first step..."

* * *

 **Question of the Day: Happy 1st of July! How are you spending the weekend? (In case you like in the USA, how are you spending your 4th of July weekend?)**

 **Question of the Chapter: You think Hestia is a good councilor? Which couple should fix their problems first?**


	34. Chapter 23 - Battle Of The Sexs, Part 2

Athena launched at Ares, trying to block away her taunting words against him.

Apparently, Ares thought that she could win this fight with witty words.

The new tactic surprised Athena a little, as he didn't expect that Ares would use her brain for the first time. After all, there is a _first time_ for everything, but Athena was in denial. Just a little. Instead, he decided to attack her, hoping that Ares would reveal her weak spot or lose her concentration. So far, that wasn't showing the wanted results.

"Aww, Athena... Are you holding back on me?" Ares mocked him, smirking, stopping one of his lashes at her. Athena frowned, but kept concentrated on his task, that was showing that Ares would never defeat him.

"Holding back? On you?" Athena continued the mockery, seeing the confused face on Ares "Ares, we both know that you would never hold back... So, why would I?" The reply was logical, as Ares never thought of holding back, but she was simply defending. Athena needed to think of a way to make her attack him, instead of keeping in defense. Smirking, he thought of a plan that could help him in that...

Launching at her again, he aimed more closely to the chest, where it would be more closed to defend the body. Ares, how was experimenting troubles, had to take a few steps back before fighting back and forward, forcing Athena to defend himself, who smirked.

"Ohh! You thought you could corner me?" Ares wondered, looking confused "Haven't you seen this guns?" she showed off her muscles through her shirt, the second their weapons were apart from the fight. Frowning, Ares made her sleeves disappear, showing off her bare arms and muscles. Satisfied, Ares did something that Athena would have never expected her to.

She made his pants transform into a skirt.

"What-?" The question died in Athena's throat, much because of the shock of the way this path was taking this fight. But, in a very deep corner of his mind, in a very deep corner that he would never admit, he was enjoying the show.

"You see the muscles on my legs? Those are the muscles of a man!" Ares kept going, showing off her muscles, both on her arms and legs. Athena had to shake his head to get himself out of the shock and focus on the battle again "No, what?" Apparently, Ares gad taken Athena's reaction as a reply to her comments "Oh, right...cause you're not a _real_ man..." Ares began her taunting again "You know, many would consider you a coward, attacking a girl..."

"Shut up, hypocrite!" Athena shouted, annoyed with that stupid taunting "You hadn't had that problem when we were the other way around!" Ares finally frowned "You're such a hotheaded for being a woman..."

"How did you called me?!" Ares accused him, all serious and forgetting about exposing her new female muscles around. Athena thought and smirked at her.

"What, _hotheaded_?" he repeated and saw the reaction on Ares almost immediately "Oh, so you don't like to be reminded that you're a reckless and _hotheaded_ woman?" he emphasized, smirking. Ares was like panting in anger, Athena knew she was going to explode any time soon. He had to give the final blow "Well, it doesn't surprise me that you've forgotten that you're a hothead-"

"That's it!" Ares launched at him, with all her mighty. Athena was ready for her, but not ready enough for the amount of force of the impact. Ares clashed against him and smashed him against a column. Of course, both weren't immortals, there wasn't major damage to themselves. Athena struggled himself against Ares, who still had him against the column.

Then, she did something that Athena wasn't expecting. She winked at him.

Ares winked at Athena. And not in that conspiratorial or friendly way you could see when someone is pulling someone else a trick. This was more... flirty. Taken aback, all Athena could do was to blink openly at her. That was when Ares stroke her final blow and placed him down, pinning him. After a few seconds of understanding what was happening, Athena started to fight never surrunder. And he intended on letting her know.

"Before you ask me, no!" he replied, serious and decided "I will never surrender to you, no matter how cornered you have me!" he fought back and, for a moment, he seemed to have the edge, as he managed to flip them around, leaving him on top of her with a winning smirk "Told you I'd never surrender!" Suddenly, and continuing the list of _things-that-Athena-never-thought-Ares-would-do-in-a-battle_ , Ares smirked back and, well...

She kneed him on his privates.

"Ha! I'm still winning!" she celebrated, watching the painful expression of her opponent, who lost his balance and fell from on top of her. Not wanting to lose her edge, Ares straddled him once more and pinned him down "Let's face it, Athena. I won this round"

"The only way I'm admitting defeat to you, trickster and cheater, would be on my- _mph_!"

As you can imagine, Athena was interrupted from his speech on how he would never be defeated by Ares with the most simple an effective shutting up method created by mortals. Is kind of effective if someone is rambling and you want to say something important, especially if the other person is someone you like and stuff.

Ofh, yes. Athena was shut up with a _kiss_.

And, you wanna know the funny part of all this?

Neither of them let go at the end.

* * *

 **Question of the Day: nothing, except to apologize for the lateness, as l didn't hear the alarm.**

 **Question of the Chapter: bet you didn't see that one coming, did you? How would you like them to react?**


	35. Chapter 24 - Second Plans

_Why I have the feeling that this was a bad idea...?_

That was what Artemis wondered inside his head, sat at a coffee table located inside the store, while looking around the place. He had agreed to meet the girl he was kind-of-obsess-with, Ginny, to figure out what the heck did he felt about her or about the whole situation in general. He was all prepared and even made a set up situation, in case things went wrong.

 _No!_ he scolded himself mentally. This weren't the moments for negative thoughts. Bad enough were the idea of leaving Poppy alone, without supervision with his Hunters. Who knows what would she be doing with the Hunters? What things would she be telling them? The mere thought of it made him insane and paranoid.

"Would you please, _relax_?" Thalia's voice came from behind him, as she was sat behind him. That was his contingence plan "You're moving your chair and, by domino effect, mine" she scolded him, hissing.

"I've never been so nervous before... What if things go wrong here...?" he babbled, making evident how nervous he was.

"Wow, wow, wow! Too much nervousness in that body!" Thalia mocked him, sipping a little of her coffee. Right before she turned around, she saw a girl walking in, looking around as if she was looking for someone "You better seal that nervousness inside, because your girl is already here..." Artemis turned around quickly, hurting his neck in the process.

"Damn it!" he complained loudly, making Ginny look in his direction. He smiled shyly at her when she saw him and walked in his direction "H-hi..."

"Hi..." she greeted him back, sitting down in front of him "I'm not gonna lie, I think you were going to disappear after the last time I saw you in jail... You know, male ego wounded and everything..." she explained, trying to sound normal. But Artemis didn't notice any difference.

"Yeah, well... I'm not like that..." Artemis admitted, playing a little with his cup "Th-Thanks for coming... I was sure that you wouldn't want to see me again or what... I didn't cause a good impression on you"

"Well, to be honest, it was a better impression than many I got before you..." Ginny chuckled, before she noticed Thalia seated behind Artemis and she got more stiff "Or the looks that other people would give around..."

"Wha- What you mean...?" Artemis looked at her, worry that something had upset her. When his eyes placed on Thalia, he understood a little "You- you don't have to worry about her..."

"Why you say so-?" Before she could finish her sentence, Artemis had tapped on Thalia's shoulder.

"Ginny, this is Thalia, my little sister" Artemis introduced Thalia to Ginny. The first one had a face of shock, as she wasn't prepared for something like this to happen, while the second one had a relief expression on hers. Thalia smiled at Ginny, pulling her hand out "I begged her to come with me today... Just in case I screw up..."

"You know how boys can screw up without knowing or wanting to screw up..." Thalia covered for him, earning a little glare from him, but she ignored it. Ginny shook Thalia's hand with more enthusiasm than before being introduced to her.

"I wish I could say I know the feeling, but I am an only child..." Artemis noticed that the way she mentioned that wasn't very happy "And, my Dad- stepdad, actually, well..."

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to..." Artemis stopped her, holding her hand immediately. Thalia noticed this gesture and kept silent about it.

"Thank you" Ginny thanked him, sighing "I guess that explains a lot..." she squeezed his hand back.

"Explains what?"

"Like why I'm always attract to guys who always get into troubles..."

"Oh, no! _Arty_ here doesn't get in troubles!" Thalia butted in, ruffling Artemis' ahir, who looked shocked and surprised in that reaction "He's more of a... trouble solver, if you will"

"Thank you, Thalia. I think I can handle it from now on..." Artemis insisted to her, making her smirk.

"Whatever you say, big brother... It was nice to meet you, Ginny... I hope we can see each other again..." Thalia told Ginny, before grabbing her coffee and leaving the store, smirking at them.

"Nice meeting you too..." she replied back, watching her leave "Your sister is nice..."

"I am... _so_ sorry that you had to hear that" Artemis apologized, leaning his head over the table and banging it against it. Ginny chuckled and stopped him from making more damage to himself "That was embarrassing"

"I understand and it was kind of cute what she did... I wouldn't do it..." Ginny confessed, giggling "Wanna go out for a walk? We can take our coffee with us..." she suggested, shrugging. Artemis nodded and grabbed his coffee, getting up.

"Gods, I forgot to order for you!" he realized late. Ginny chuckled and grabbed his hands, gently.

"I don't like coffee anyway..." she shrugged, guiding him outside. Artemis followed her, trying to understand better his feelings towards this girl. The feelings were there and the urges to hug her next to him were bigger than usual. He didn't fight it this time and wrapped his arm around her petite figure and pulled her closer to him "I was wishing you would do that..."

"Well, you need to tell me next time... I'm slightly clueless in all this dating stuff..." Ginny laughed and got closer to him.

He was just going to enjoy the moment before things got serious.

* * *

 **Question of the Day: None. Use your energies to pray for the people in Ibiza and their families... Actually, use it to pray for the World #NoMoreViolence**

 **Question of the Chapter: you guys want them to end together? Or just join the Hunt?**


	36. Chapter 25 - Silence

_Silence..._

It's been the reality Ares and Athena had been drowned in the last minutes, though it seemed for them that they had been in it for several hours. They were already separated from each other, but they weren't _that_ apart from each other. Both of them were seated on the floor, with their hands in between their knees, looking everywhere except themselves.

 _Silence..._

Athena's mind was running thousand miles per hour. What was she thinking when she pulled that move on him? What was _he_ thinking when he replied back?! He was someone that fell for mortal's brains, not goddesses' looks! What was wrong with his mind?! It was a filthy _trick_ , that was all it was! True of Ares' nature! She was forward and deceiving, that's what she was!

 _Silence..._

Ares was mortified herself. What in the world was in her brain when she did that?! She wasn't into brainiac gods, or she wouldn't be attracted to Aphrodite. After all, she was the least brainiac god around of the parthenon! All he cared was the appearance... _did_ he? That could explain why he was giving Hephaestus another chance...

 _Silence..._

 _This is ridiculous!_ Athena scolded himself, fuming inside. His extern self was pale and panicking, which was the total opposite to his inner self. _It was just a tactic, nothing more, nothing else. Like if you never thought that could be the perfect distraction in a battle..._ Didn't his daughter Annabeth used it all the time with her boyfriend, Jackson? And worked perfectly _every time_?

Silence...

 _I've been spending too much with Aphrodite lately..._ Ares groaned loudly, finally changing the position she was seated. Her hands flew to her face and rubbed it, annoyed. _Tactic, it was a tactic, understood?!_ she forced herself to accept that reality, _You're Ares, the Goddess of War! You weren't going to be submitted by a nerd!_

 _Silence..._

Athena glanced to his side, in the exactly moment Ares released her groan. It was obvious she was trying to understand what just happened, just like he was. But, Ares was having a worst time than he. That was enough for Athena and decided to break with this, for their sake.

"That- that was a good strategic..." Athena cleared his throat, still not looking straight into Ares' eyes "I, um... I didn't see it coming..."

"Yeah, well..." Ares replied, not sounding as convinced as Athena. She wasn't looking at him either "Tactics, you know..."

"Yeah, totally..." Athena answered, quickly, glancing down at his hands.

"Do I- do I have bragging rights?" The question, finally, managed to pull Athena from his self forced ignoring train towards her and look at her "You know, for beating you..."

"Are you gonna make me sound like I pulled the desperate move or you're gonna tell the actual truth?" Athena raised an eyebrow, doubting of Ares' total honesty.

 _Silence..._

Ares glanced at him. Athen had stopped looking at her and she felt sad about it. That was ridiculous!

"Yeah, well..." she trailed off, looking anywhere but him.

"I doubt that you will ever use that tactic again" Athena murmured, loud enough to her to hear. Ares nodded, unconsciously. How was him so sure that she would never use that tactic again?

"How are you so sure that I would never use that tactic again?" she repeated the question, this time, out loud. Athena shrugged, still not looking at her.

"It's kind of obvious, isn't it?" he pointed out, like if it was the easiest thing to see and it was right in front of them "It's very strange that you'll be fighting with someone of the opposite sex that isn't me... And I won't be fooled again with that same trick" he sttaed, getting up from his spot "Now, if you excuse me, I have a potion to finish" he excused himself, not giving her time to reply or even argue about it.

Silence...

Ares stayed there, thinking about the words he just spoke to her. Some of them were true. How she never realized that she never had fights with someone else but Athena? Had he made her sign an exclusivity contract or anything? No! And, it wasn't like he wasn't allowing him to fight with someone else...

"I need a good fight with Hermes or someone else..." she spoke up, shaking her head.

Silence...

Athena's head and walk back to the library, where he thought Hecate was waiting for him, was filled with that lack of noise. He was used to it, as he used every possible time he had to think about problems or different new strategics. What was different now? Oh, yes... That stupid kiss.

In normal circumstances, Athena would dismiss it, but he now didn't understand why he was thinking about it so much! Was he wanting to repeat it? The mere thought didn't cause the disgust he was expecting, which was disorientated.

He needed to work on the potion to keep his mind of things.

* * *

 **Question of the Day: Slightly short this time, but my question is the following... If you had the opportunity to study abroad, where would be?**

 **Question of the Chapter: Do you want to see Ares and Athena 'intimate' again?**


	37. Chapter 26 - Confussion

Poppy was having a _terrific_ time around the Hunters.

She never thought that the Hunters could be so... _innocent_! She could get away with compliments and small flirts and they would even smile in return to her. Gods, this could be so beneficial when she returns to her normal form- if she ever returns to her old form. But, she wasn't very bother about that... She'll take however it takes.

Thogh, she was slightly worry, as she knew that Artemis was out with Thalia. She shook her head, chuckling inside. Artemis and Thalia? Those two could only gather together when they wanted to trash down the reputation of men! OK, not that the reputation of men was very high and such, but... no, those two could never help but to tear down the dignity of the opposite sex.

Wow, wait! _Opposite sex_?! She _was_ the opposite sex! Wait, _was_?!

"Urgh, that gives me a headache..." Poppy complained, holding her head with her hands, before shaking it. She wasn't a thinker, she decided to leave that to Athena. Well, that wasn't entirely true, she thought from time to time... just, it wasn't her usual way to see things. She simple _acted_ on them.

Wait, what if Artemis decided to consider that crazy idea of _bending_ the rules? That was her especially, not _Artie's_. That would mean that, if this problem of the forms continued, she'd have to keep the charade of being a maiden for eternity? She didn't think she could manage that! She needed to be free, not tied up to some girls who couldn't see the potential of male...

OK, even _she_ realized that sounded chauvinist.

"Thalia is back!" One of the Hunters shouted, pulling him out of his stupor and self reclusion. Soon, all the Hunters were surrounding their Lieutenant, who was smirking at them "Tell us that you got rid of that male..."

"Yes, Thals! Please!" A bunch of others started to beg, making Thalia chuckle.

"Alright, alright, settle down, girls..." Thalia gestured with her hands to them to calm down. Soon, all the Hunters started to keep quiet, ready to listen what Thalia had to say "Unfortunately, um... Artie, would _be_ back with us..." Cue to groans from the girls, who immediately shut after seeing Thalia's face "And, when he does, I expect you to listen to him, you hear me?"

"Why we need to listen to that _male_?" a random Hunter spatted, scowling and crossing her arms on her chest. Thalia shook her head when a bunch of other voices said the same.

"I can't explain for him, but, I know that you'll regret it if you don't behave civil with him" Thalia warned them, though she wasn't sporting a menacing look on her face, which the Hunters didn't take as dangerous. Poppy sighed and plopped down again, thinking on her own.

She didn't know how much time has passed, but she realized she had spent a lot of hours on her own, as she saw two figures walking closer to the camping. She first reaction was getting ready for battle, as you never know what could be expecting for you out there. Her instict, though, was telling her to wait and observe. Something inside of her told her that she knew those people.

Well, not quite right.

Poppy recognized one of the people and smirked, not waiting a second into doing what she knows best: bothering and wooing.

"Artie! There you are, big brother!" she told him, who seemed to gathering a lot of courage to tell the girl in front of him something. The girl, Poppy realized that was pretty and young, just like she liked them. It'd be a nice game and a pitty, if she choose Artie in the end...

Not likely to happen.

"You have another sister?" the girl wondered, smirking at him. Artie groaned and lowered his head, muttering how ' _stupid was him into think that Poppy would give him a moment of privacy_ ' and ' _I'll skin her alive if she ruins this for me..._ ' Luckily for her, Poppy could hear all of that.

"Yeah, I have a bunch of them..." Artie replied, a little flushed. Poppy took charge of everything.

"Since this nutcase won't introduce us, I think that I'll do it..." she pulled her hand out and, instead of shaking it, her habits took over and kissed the girl's hand back, surprising her "I'm Poppy, this nutcase's sister"

"Gi-Ginny..." Ginny stuttered, obviously not expecting that kind of greeting.

"Ah, Ginny! I take is short for ' _Ginevra_ '? Lovely name, if you ask me... Reminds me of the real Ginevra, back in Camelot's time... Of course, she did good into cheating Arthur with Lancelot, I mean... Lancelot was more handsome than Arthur and was more brave than him! Leaving all his faith on an old magician and a sword that wasn't even his? Gods, the Lady of the Lake was insane when she allowed Merlin to took it. I told her not to do it, but nooo! That woman was so stubborn that gave away a very good chance to be with me and threw herself to Merlin, that bearded bastard son of Hecate!"

Poppy wasn't realizing that she was rambling, and that Artie was trying her to stop the ranting. Ginny's eyes were getting either bigger or small, depending on the ridiculous of the statement. Poppy wasn't seeing her and she continued to ramble about all the lovers she had had (all of them, female of course). Artie, seeing no other choice at his dispossal, snapped his fingers and made her mouth disappear, only followed by the muffled complains of Poppy.

Ginny, of course, did the only thing a normal person would do.

She rolled her eyes back and fainted.

* * *

 **Question of the Day: I apologize for the great delay (had a exam this morning, Chinese, mind you. Plus, work, got sick, a little- OK, a lot of procrastination on the side...), but I fulfill as promise, every Friday... Which makes me ask, do you like when writers don't post on time? Or you prefer random posts?**

 **Question of the Chapter: What do you think Ginny should react when she wakes up?**


	38. Chapter 27 - Anger Issues

Hestia decided that the best way to help was making them talk.

That'a why he arranged a meeting with Zeus and Hera in some abandoned mortal scrapyard.

Hera's reaction was immediate.

"Urgh, why are we _here_?" he looked around, his nose up high, as he was smelling something putrid. Hestia rolled his eyes, but faced him and Zeus, who looked like she was a little hangover again.

"Because I want you to work in your anger issues" he stated, serious "You seem to have a lot of anger towards the other and I think the only way to push it out is by reducing some broken cars into scraps... Not that the mortals will miss them anyway..." he pointed out at the end, giving valid reasons on why their meeting should be held there.

"We don't have anger issues..." Zeus trailed a little, holding the sunglasses she was wearing against her face. Definitely, a hangover.

"Talk for you, Zeus" Hera spatted at her, crossing her arms on his chest. Hestia sighed and guided them inside until she found a couple of cars that were not as damage "Now what?"

"It's very easy. You just have to take this baseball bat in your hands, say why you're angry and smash the car with all your strengths... Don't care if you turn it to dust" Hestia explained, gesturing one of the cars. Since none of the gods moved, Hestia gestured Hera towards the car. Groaning, Hera placed in front of the car, grabbing the baseball bat Hestia offered him.

"I'm angry that I was being dragged to this yunkyard!" he started, smashing the left front light "I'm angry at people for thinking I'm some cold-hearted!" _Crush!_ Right front light "I'm angry at myself for allowing to be tricked by Zeus the first time!" This time, the windows got the hit "I'm angry that she doesn't treat me like I deserve it!" Left side doors "I'm angry that my kids look up to her more than me, making me the villan!" _Clung!_ The hood "I'm angry that everyone thinks I'm trying to take his power when K want equality for the women there!" The right side doors "I'm angry that she can't stay loyal to me!" The roof "But, I'm more than angry that I allow her to do so!" That last statement was fueled with so much anger, so much frustration, Hera turned it into a ' _home run_ ' of sorts, while Hestia and Zeus watched, amazed.

Hestia was happy that Hera could let go of his frustrations. He took a hesitantly step towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Feeling a lot better?" he asked, gently. Hera was still panting because of his frustration and anger, but nodded slightly and returned him the bat. Hestia grabbed it without saying a word and hugged Hera, taking him by surprise "I'm proud of you... And I'm sorry if I ever thought something like that about you..." she apologized at the end, knowing he would appreciate it.

"That's nice to hear..." he acknowledged, patting awkwardly Hestia's back. Satisfied, Hestia gestured Zeus to come over, who looked like she wanted to be somewhere else instead of there with them.

"Now, Zeus... Anything you want to say to Hera?" Zeus stared at Hestia, as if he'd gone insane. Shaking her head, she took a step back.

"Why would I want to say something?" Hestia rolled his eyes again and shook his head. How could she be so shallow.

"Forget it" Hera interrupted, looking defeated. Hestia looked at him, making sure of what he was saying "She'd never admit she made a mistake and, even if she did so, I'd be to blame..."

"But... That's not right!"

"That's what it is, Hestia..." Hera patted Hestia's back, smiling at him. Hestia smiled back, not remembering when was the last time that Hera smiled "Thank you for this, anyway... I'll turn it in a routine and help around here"

"Yeah, yeah..." Zeus cut in, waving her hand around "Can we go? There's a party this afternoon that I don't wanna miss..." She didn't wait for an answer, she just flashed away without warning. Hera curled his hands into fists, but kept calm.

"I'm sorry..." Hestia said to him "For what's worth, you have my vote for the change of responsibility" Hera's eyes were shinning with unshed tears, which made it a little bizarre to see him crying. Smiling, Hestia thought she made a lot of progress with them today. Well, with him, at least.

"Let's go have a coffee... My treat..."

* * *

 **Question of the Day: The Olympics are starting today! Are you gonna see the opening ceremony? What's your favorite sport? And... what team are you?**

 **Question of the Chapter: You think Hera is actually good or bad? Or is Zeus to blame for her behavior?**


	39. Chapter 28 - Blinds Off

Aphrodite was waiting for Hephaestus to return from his walk. He wanted to come with her, but she told him that she was going to look around the town's project, supervising a little. That wasn't going to be a walk ' _per se_ ', and she didn't want him to get bored. Aphrodite tried to tag along, but saw that Hephaestus needed to be shown confidence.

So, he left her alone.

It wasn't a bad thing. Aphrodite trusted Hephaestus, because he knew how was she with a project, passionated and dedicated, as well as not able to get her mind off it until its finish. He liked that in her.

He had been taking Hephaestus for granted before, and now, he wasn't very sure if he wanted to continue with that thinking. Or, at least, that Hephaestus thought that he thought that. He knew that she was gonna come back tired and grumpy, so he decided to surprise her with a dinner in the workshop, as it would be obvious that she'd work late. Again.

Luckily, being a god sometimes had its perks, like in this case, as he is and will ever be a terrible cook. Not that they needed much food, but from time to time, it was nice to savor some exotic dishes. Snapping his fingers, the table was set, the food cooked and the workshop had made place for the table and two chairs for them.

"It wasn't necessary that you followed me..." Aphrodite heard Hephaestus' voice from outside, as she was obviously talking to someone else. He was immediately on alert, peeking through the window. Hephaestus was with a hand on the doorknob and with a guy behind her. Aphrodite frowned, but tried to calm his own temper. She said so, he followed her.

"I wasn't following you, I was walking you home" the guy lied. It was obvious that he was lying, but Hephaestus didn't seem to notice that on his voice "These aren't hours to be on the street..."

"I can assure you that I can take care of myself" Hephaestus retorted, definitely wanting to walk inside.

"Oh, I can assure you-" Whatever the guy wanted to say, whatever lie he wanted to pass, was cut by Aphrodite himself, opening the door that Hephaestus was so desperately in open. He was showing a very calm and cool façade, but he was raging inside.

"There you are! Right on time as always!" Aphrodite greeted them, with a fake bubbly personality. The guy eyed him up and down, raising an eyebrow. Hephaestus, on the other hand, didn't mind much them and walk inside, stopping dead on her tracks when she saw the table set.

"You made dinner?" she wondered, curious. Even Aphrodite couldn't planned it better herself.

"Yes, I just thought of surprising you..." he admitted, which was even great with the guy still standing on the door, wanting to come in and own the situation "So... Surprise?"

"This is very impressive, Aph..." Aphrodite beamed at the mention of the nickname, as she had never gave him one. He was on a good track "Do you mind that I go take a shower and we can have dinner?"

"Food won't get any colder than it is..." Aphrodite waved at her, in his own unique way of saying, ' _it's OK, I take care of it_ '. Hephaestus smirked and walked into the house, leaving Aphrodite with the unwanted and unexpected visitor "Now, I'm going to be gentle and polite and ask you to get the hell out of here. Thank you!" he ended, smiling and slamming the door.

Or, at least, trying to.

Someone had sticked his foot to prevent from closing.

"You maybe could fooled her, but you can't fool me" he threaten him, surprising him.

"How I can't fool you?" Aphrodite repeated, a little confused "I'm not even trying..."

"You just want to be with her, because you know that no one else would be with someone as ugly as her-" Aphrodite missed the rest of his little speech, because he started to see red upon those words. He jabbed a finger on his chest and glared at him.

"Listen to me and listen carefully" he emphasized, serious "The only person here who wants that is you. Now, if I ever see you around her again, you're gonna regret it so much, that you's wish you were dead" he promised, adding a little glow in his eyes to emphasize his words. The guy seemed to have seen the devil and ran for the hills, in a matter of speaking. Satisfied, Aphrodite closed the door and leaned on it, thinking.

He wouldn't had cared if this had happened before. In fact, he would be encouraging it. A part of him acknowledged that it was for that stupid promise he did to her,about giving another try. Sure, he was trying to be a better husband, but that wasn't the whole matter. Suddenly, he wondered how it would be to lose him to someone else.

Panicking, he realized he didn't like it.

With any other mortal, he wouldn't give a fight, but with Hephaestus... _that_ was a different story. He admitted that losing it would be the worst and that, maybe, she wasn't the worst wife to have. And that he was the worst husband ever.

What he ignored was the glow that was starting to climb up from his legs.

The swap was beginning.

* * *

 **Question of the Day: I heard some people are starting school again... Are you one of those? Share your return with us!**

 **Question of the Chapter: The swap back is beginning! How would you like to see the gods doing while it happens?**


	40. Chapter 29 - Swap Back

Hecate didn't expect Athena to come back with that bad mood.

He had left him alone for several hours, probably to blow some anger and pressure. Not that Hecate minded much, he was used to the solitude and stuff, though having company once in a while was something that he enjoyed. At the moment, the silence was necessary, as he was trying to brew the ' _antidote_ ' that everyone was dying to have.

Hecate didn't know if to congratulate his child for writing a famous book about wizards or to scold her for revealing secrets that should had been kept, well... secrets. Obviously, he couldn't completely blame the girl, as her imagination and family influence helped a little. Otherwise, if she was a bad writer, she'd not had been successful.

"Why this has to be the most difficult brewing ever...?" he moaned, watching the pieces of the ingredients. They made him look so mean and bad! "Hears of a red panda..." he winced when he dropped the ears into the cauldron "What else? Oh, whiskers of a harp seal... Spikes of a African Pygmy hedgehog... They're are _soooo_ cute!" he squeaked, before stopping and looking around. Good, no one heard that "Um, tusk of a baby elephant... Tiny and wet nose of a koala... Oh! And what more cute and adorable than eyes of a puppy!" he squealed, again.

This time, he _was_ heard.

"Why are you squeaking and squealing about?" Athena's voice came from behind, surprising Hecate, who dropped the rabbit's paws that he was holding inside the cauldron.

"Athena! Have mercy!" Hecate complained, placing a hand over his heart. It was a habit he got while spending time with mortals "Don't scare people like that!"

"That doesn't answer my question" Athena pointed out, serious. Though, if Hecate had paid a little more attention, he would had seen that his face also had a little of disgust and discomfort.

"I know that doesn't answer your question. I'm just scolding you about surprising people who are working" Hecate continued, trying to distract him from asking why he was behaving the way he was "Why the sour face? Training wasn't enough?" Athena stared at him, like if he was insane, making Hecate roll his eyes "You left your research, remember? I assumed you were in the arena, venting your troubles away..."

"Th- The arena?" Athena stuttered, gaining the attention of Hecate, who raised an eyebrow "It was fine..." he finished. Hecate kept his eyebrow up, but that didn't mean he was satisfied with that answer. He let it slide for this time, as he had more important things to take care of "Stop distracting me!" Athena suddenly shouted at him.

"Me? Distracting you? Distracting you _from_ what?" Hecate wondered, not understanding his sudden outburst.

"The cauldron. The rabbit's paws"

 _Busted..._

"Well, you see-"

"No, I don't" Hecate looked at him, serious. Athena simply smirked back.

"I was thinking what I did in the beginning to create this mess and, I assume that _that_ someone would learn the lesson behind the mess..." Hecate started, taking a deep breath. Giving away his target would not do any good, even though everyone knew exactly _who_ his target had been in the beginning "So, I began thinking, ' _what if I do the opposite method...?_ '" Athena gasped, immediately understanding his train of thought.

"Reverse mechanics..." he mumbled, earning a smirk from Hecate as reward "Was it that simple?" At that point, Hecate shrugged.

"I was adding parts of animals that were cute... I felt so bad about it! That's why you heard me squeak and squeal around... I was disappointed at myself..." Hecate admitted, slumping his shoulders down. Athena sighed and patted one of them.

"So, everything is ready for the change? All we have to do is wait?"

"Not quite... I still have to say the incantation..." he informed him, scratching his chin "I made it up last time, so I guess I should find an appropriate one this time around..."

"What are you suppose to say?"

"I don't know, maybe something like... Oh! I know!" Hecate turned towards the cauldron and began to stir the mix, smiling " _Make my mistake go away, the lesson has been learnt... Show us the power behind forgiveness and that everyone mind its own business..._ "

Athena watched how the mix inside the cauldron turned into a different color that previously was. He assumed that the incantation had worked, that was making effect, at least in the mix inside the cauldron. He was ignorant of how long would it take to make effect or if the results would be permanent or not.

Unknown to both Hecate and Athena, in that same that Hecate had come up with the incantation, someone else had began to realize what was the lesson behind the accidental and monumental swapping.

In other words, Hecate and Athena made the mix in vain, unknown to them.

"How long would you think it will take before making effect?" Athena whispered at Hecate, looking over his shoulder.

"Hard to say... Could it be immediately, or could take a few hours... Either way, we should keep this quiet, just in case doesn't work right away..." Hecate decided, sitting down to wait. Athena saw what he was doing and joined him.

Now, all they had to do was wait.

* * *

 **Question of the Day: I wanna apologize for the day delay, but my brother had left this morning to another city for a college trip and needed help...**

 **Question of the Chapter: the Swap begins! Who would you like to see switching first?**


	41. Chapter 30 - Swap: Hera & Zeus

_Crash!_

"That's all you got?!" For anyone listening outside the Council Room, which was where Zeus and Hera were arguing in that precise moment, walking inside would be a clear sign that you wanted you life as you knew it, be over. Fortunately for Zeus and Hera, everyone was smart enough to don't even think about walking inside "You throw like a girl!"

"I am a girl, you idiot!" Hera replied, trying not to get the teasing and mockery of Zeus get in his head. Obviously, it wasn't working as the noises of shattering clay and porcelain were coming from all directions "Is not my fault Hecate had made that stupid spell!"

"Oh, stop blaming everyone else for your mistakes!"

 _Clang!_

Hera, this time, had pulled out some ' _big guns_ ', like pans and stuff. It was obvious that _that_ last comment made him mad enough to wish his glare could kill people.

"My mistakes? _My_ mistakes?!" he repeated, getting angrier and angrier "You're the one always blaming someone else for your faults, while you always sneak around my back and don't attend your businesses! The world is a chaos thanks to you! You self center bastard! I wish Father had eaten you before Mother had the opportunity of hide you!"

"Do not dare to involve Mother in this!" Zeus roared at Hera, though, in her squeaky and female voice that wasn't so intimidating "Is not my fault-"

"Finish that sentence and I swear to all you consider sacred that I'll skin you alive and leave you to rot on a rock, just like you did to Prometheus!" Hear warned her, seriousness shadowing his face. Zeus had the decency of keeping quiet, but her glare was still there "You're nothing more than a spoiled brat, who can't take responsibility of her actions, not now not ever!"

"It's not-" Zeus stopped mid sentence, knowing full well that Hera would carry on with his threat if she continued talking "What do you want from me?!" After hearing this, Hear began to laugh, in a very sarcastic way.

"What do I want for you? Oh, _honey_ , I have a list of things I want from you... But you and I know that those will never become true, so why bother..?" Hera spatted at her. Zeus, obviously, was blind with his own ' _legend_ ' and believed the sun raised from his behind, instead of being on Apollo's chariot.

"You're unable to please..." Hera glared at her, allowing her to dig her own grave.

"More like _you_ are unable to please-" Hera interrupted whatever he had planned to say when he saw a light climbing up Zeus' legs and his own. At first it was kind of shock and scary, without knowing what was happening, but Hera soon understood what was going on, the second his eyes rested on Zeus.

The switching had begun.

Zeus' feet turned more big and hairy, making it for her impossible to keep them inside those modern contraptions called 'high heels'. Kicking them off, her legs turned more muscly and hairy, which would be an excellent joke for a woman if they haven't shave themselves. The clothes Zeus was wearing, some tight and short shorts, along with a halter top that reached the navel, soon were too tight for him, exposing more muscle and hair around. Not to mention that the clothes began having some cut and unstitched patches.

Zeus's face changed dramatically, a white and grey beard growing quickly and evenly down his chin and jaw, making the effect that he had aged over night, though it only took several seconds to look that way. All his facials soon turned more manly and the hair that was silky and long, turned curly, grey and short, giving away the appearance of more age than the currently shown.

On Hera's case, it was the other way around. While Zeus had his body grew his clothes, Hera's shrink a little, making him more delicate and feminine. His thighs were the biggest change of all, considering that they were previously compared to a tree's trunk, now they resembled to small poles. And, that's only talking about size.

One change that Hera welcomed with open arms was the disappearance of the extra hair that was around her body. She welcomed the smooth and shaved skin, especially around her chin and jaw, as she couldn't tolerate it anymore. She had promised herself that one more day and she would shave herself. Unfortunately for her, her clothes were now a size too big in comparison and were hanging all around from her petite body.

Zeus was the first one to acknowledged that he wasn't a woman anymore and, instead of boast and gloat it to Hera, she turned around and left the Council Room. Leaving Hera alone with her thoughts. Well, that was until Hera made some other kitchen utensils and began throwing them around the room, releasing her anger and muttering things like ' _Zeus is a coward, even for a man_ '.

* * *

 **Question of the Day: Dear Lord, I just realized I'm finishing this story as well... What could be a good replacement?  
**

 **Question of the Chapter: the switch has begun! Which couple or god you wanna see next?**


	42. Chapter 31 - Swap: Poseidon & Amphitrite

Poseidon could feel the frustration building up in Amphitrite's frown.

She was on a mission to make the resident 'King' to bear more comfortable his new work place. She wanted to give him a hand as well, as she knew how to deal with most of the situations and that would probably had resolved them by now, but the laws were strict in that sense, so she had to take a step back.

That didn't mean that she couldn't help him to relax a little.

She walked into the throne room, to find the very common and usual vision the King being almost buried in papers and petitions, along with advisers and people constantly whispering and saying stuff in his ears. Poseidon recognized the look on Amphitrite and decided to save him.

"My Lord, could I speak for you for a moment? In _private_?" she asked, trying to make the amount of advisers to disappear for a few hours. Several of the advisers looked had been trampled by her instead of just asking a simple question, but as the King did only nod in acknowledgement, they had to leave the room and return later for more advise.

"What would you like to discuss, Poseidon?" he wondered, still with his head buried on the papers, not even looking up. Poseidon was having none of that and forced him to look up at her, while sitting on the edge of the table and her hand under his chin.

"Nothing. I said those things so you could have a few quiet moments..." she smiled at him. Amphitrite smiled back at him and released a sigh she didn't know he was holding.

"Thank the Gods! I think I was drowning on their advises!" he celebrated his newly found freedom by tossing the papers to the floor and twirling around, while Poseidon watched him from her spot on the table, smirking "You don't happen to have another plan to forget this insane work?"

"Actually, I do. Thanks for asking" she mocked him, before grabbing his hand and guiding him outside the room. No one would dare to interrupt them, and if they did, it was not gonna be pretty! Poseidon guided him outside the room and outside the palace, making Amphitrite frown in curiosity as to what Poseidon had planned for him. She was no brainiac but she had interesting ideas from time to time... "You have to close your eyes"

"Why...?" Amphitrite raised an eyebrow, questioningly, but Poseidon kept smirking at him.

"Close your eyes or you won't see the surprise..." she warned him, not losing her smirk. Amphitrite huffed but accepted, closing his eyes. Unknown to him, Poseidon waved her hand in front of him, just to make sure that he wasn't peeking. Satisfied, she guided him a few more feet until she decided it was far enough "Ta Da! Open your eyes!" Amphitrite did so and what he saw was a really surprise.

They were in some kind of underwater meadow, peaceful and quiet, with a big seaweed tree that could act like a tree to give shadow on the surfice. Under that improvised seaweed tree (which Amphitrite was sure Poseidon created with this only situation in mind) there was a basket and a cloth, with one intended purpose.

"A picnic?" he checked, before turning to see his wife, who was showing a concern look. He knew she was afraid that he wouldn't like it and end up screaming at her face, but it was not the case "Thanks! It was just what I needed!" he thanked her, before sitting down on the cloth. Poseidon, more relaxed, laid down with him, while opening the basket.

It was one of the few times that Amphitrite could recall him and Poseidon having fun. They chatted, they ate and they enjoyed the silence and each other's company. After a while, tiredness caught up with them and they decided to relax and take a nap, Poseidon leaning against the improvised seaweed tree, while Amphitrite had his head laying across her lap.

They were fast asleep when the changes began to happen. Amphitrite's body turned more slimmer than before, the clothes now being a little bigger for the new figure. The long hair that he had kept on a ponytail to avoid any bothering, was loose once again and sprawled around Poseidon's lap, with no care in the world.

Poseidon's slimmer figure became more bulky and defined, as her muscles become fuller. Her clean face was covered once again with facial hair and her long hair was replaced with a short one, curly and grey. His now, female clothes were more restrive, as they were short and tiny and exposed a little more than before.

No one found them until several hours later, when they returned, hand in hand, sporting shy smiles on their faces.

No one even dared to ask what had happen.

* * *

 **Question of the Day: September is here! What's your September's goal?**

 **Question of the Chapter: Poseidon and Amphitrite done! Who you wanna see next?**


	43. Chapter 32 - Swap: Artemis & Apollo

"Next time you want to ramble about your former lovers, do me the favor of walking away or shut up!" Artie was screaming at the top of his lungs to Poppy, who still her mouth missing. Thalia and the Hunters quickly aided Ginny, though a few of them were standing next to Poppy as support "She is not like the rest of the Hunters!" Poppy moved her frown up and down, narrowing her eyes or opening them, but she wasn't making a lot of sense "What?!"

"Um, Artie... You should give her her mouth back..." Thalia suggested at him, trying to play pacifier. The Hunter knew that her Lord was upset and angry, but he was wasting energy screaming at someone who he couldn't attack back. Artie frowned, but complied, waving his hand and Poppy's mouth appeared again.

"That was horrible!" Poppy complained, almost shrieking "Di you have any idea what it's not to be able to talk?!" The Hunters that were surrounding her quickly comforted her, but that was the last straw for Artie. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Leave us. Now!" It was obvious to everyone that Artie was beyond angry, but the Hunters weren't gonna back down from a male like that. Their Lady would be very much upset. Luckily, Thalia was in charge.

"You heard the man, ladies! To your tents!" she ordered, shooing all the girls away, who were walking away, muttering and whining in protest. However, Thalia allowed Artie to check Ginny, before she walked away, leaving the two immortal siblings and the one mortal alone. Poppy knew that engaging a conversation with Artie could be leading to a catastrophic result, which is why, for the first time since they were born, she kept her mouth shut.

"I'm tired of your constant whining, Apollo. I'm tired that you think so low of me in my face, yet you 'support' me when I'm not around. I'm tired that you think you can get away with everything, even lying to my Hunters!" Artie spatted at her, his voice not above a whisper, her eyes never leaving the sleeping Ginny "What do you think will be their reactions when they realize they shared a tent with a flirting and playboy male?!" she continued and Poppy realized her future could be much darker.

"Artie, I-"

"Don't ' _Artie_ ' me, Apollo" he stopped her, finally looking up "You have to learn your actions carry consequences and you can't flaunt your god nature around like that! Mother won't be around forever to ease your punishments!"

"I- yeah, you're right..." she admitted, slumping down her shoulders and sitting on the floor "I just wanted to enjoy, _understand_ what it's that women think about guys... I wanted to have something more, but I guess I'm stuck in my ways..." Artie sighed and nodded in acknowledgement "You think she'll stick around?" Artie knew Poppy was diverting the subject, but he had no objection about it.

"I hope so... Only Hecate knows when we're going back to our old selves and I don't want her thinking so badly of me..." Artie confessed, while her sister placed a hand on his shoulder in understanding.

"Don't worry... He'll find a way..." In that moment, two things happened at the same time.

One, Ginny started to wake up.

Two, both Artemis and Apollo began to change.

Ginny had to blink her eyes several times to understand what she was seeing. One moment she was being held by Artie, her head on his lap. The next moment, he was having his face change and looking more feminine, before blinking again and finding herself on the lap of another girl, who was looking at her with concern and longing.

The girl in question had long auburn hair, that cascaded from her shoulders. Her face was defined and a little edgy, with several specks and freckles around the nose and the higher cheeks. Her arms were slim, but were strong and she felt strangely protected and secure. She was wearing some clothes that were bigger on her, but made her stand out anyway. Her eyes were silver, the only similarity between her and Artie.

Next to the girl that was holding her was a guy, probably of the same age. She could make out that they were related, because the guy had the same hair color and the same freckles over his nose. Of course, his hair was more short and nicely combed. His clothes were a little tighter around his body, which Ginny found kind of disturbing. She hated when guys acted like peacocks.

"Ginny? Ginny, can you hear me, are you OK?" the girl asked her, concern. Before Ginny could even think of replying, the guy kneeled next to them and started to check around her face and eyes.

"Relax, I'm a doctor..." he assured her, checking her for a few more minutes "She'll be fine... Just need rest and not so many surprises... Though, I found that very hard to fulfill right now..." the girl who was holding Ginny raised an eyebrow, making a nonverbal question, before she gasped in shock.

"You're back!" the girl pointed out, which was only making Ginny frown more in confusion "Oh, sorry, I guess that we need to talk... Last thing we need is to pass out again..." the girl noticed her and turned to her, helping her to sit up on the grass.

"I was with a boy... His name is Artie, have you seen him? Is he in troubles?" Ginny found herself asking, even though she saw him do something very stange. The guy smiled and shared a look with the girl, who was looking a little worry and hopeful.

"No, he's not in troubles... Nor he ran away" he added at the end, still smiling "By the way, I think I should go talk to the girls..." the guy stood up and walked away from the pair of girls.

"Ginny, there's something I need to tell you and I hope you can listen until the end before asking question...?"

"OK...?"

"I'm Artie"

* * *

 **Question of the Day: no question that you'd like... How was going back to school/college/university?**

 **Question of the Chapter: How should Ginny should react to Artemis' confession? How should the Hunters react to Apollo's? Which next couple you want to see swap their genders?**


	44. Chapter 33 - Swap: Hecate, Athena & Ares

"Sooo..." Hecate started, almost shifting his weight from one leg to the other, even though he was seated "You never told me why you had that sour mood when you came back..." he tried to make a light conversation while waiting for the potion to work. What he didn't expect was the growling that came from Athena's throat.

"That falls into the category of ' _it's not your business_ ', Hecate" Athena cut him before he could even keep asking, but Hecate wasn't going to give up that easily, more now than he was being defensive about it.

"Athena, obviously something is troubling you, as you never act this way..."

"Which way am I acting?"

"Well, you're being distant, secretive and, frankly, you'd been snarky since you've came back from the arena" Hecate pondered, without looking at Athena, who was a tad pale "Something must had happened there for you to start behaving like you have a secret..." Athena snorted and realized that a good defense was a better offense.

"And, pray tell me, which kind of secret would I be keeping?"

"That's the point! That I can't figure it out!" Hecate pointed out, making Athena smirk innerly "I mean, it can't be a bad secret, but it's a secret nonetheless and, as much as it pains all the gossiping immortals, you're allow to keep them..."

"That's very mature of you, Hecate" It was time for Hecate to snort.

"What I was before? An immature?"

Their conversation was interrupted by the cauldron in front of them by glowing and shinning. It was obvious that the mix was working for something, they didn't know yet if it was working as it should be or working against their desires. That last reason made Athena wondered what had happened down at the Arena.

It had been awkward to say the least. And unexpected, as he wasn't even considering that come out neither for the battle or for everything else, honestly. But, one thing it was sure, that if he didn't fix the mess inside his brain, he would regret it for a long time. Watching how Hecate was fascinated by the glowing potion (Athena was betting on Hecate wishing and praying that his potion worked this time), he slipped away, back to the Arena, ignoring one tiny detail.

They were all swapping back.

Hecate immediately squeaked in satisfaction when he noticed the changes happen to his body. The first change was his waist being slimmer than before, a change he approved wholeheartedly. He didn't like his previous waist. Then, his arms and legs became less muscly and hairy, turning them back to the silky version of herself. Squealing, she conjured a mirror to see her face, that had lost all the facial hair and her hair was back into her loved braid, cascading down her shoulders. The only problem was that the clothes she was wearing were male and a little loose for her new body.

She turned around to celebrate with Athena, when she realized something.

She was alone.

Athena, on the other hand, had ran from the room before even realizing that the swap was taking place. He didn't notice how his steps were becoming more and more short or that he was making more effort to get to the arena. He also ignored the constant flapping of her now long hair behind her and that her previous make clothes were hanging from her now petite shoulders or that her belt was hanging and moving loosely against her hips.

She found Ares in the same place that she left him. Though, she noticed that he was, well... a _he_. He had recovered all his muscles, something that he was always proud about it and bragging. His clothes were a bit tight and helped to define the before mentioned mucles, which made Athena held her breath. His face was without any beard or mustache, which was unusual, considering Ares was all for showing how male a male can be, not caring how redundant that sounded. His hair was short now and pulled back, combed.

"You're still here..." Athena, surprised him, turning around to see her "And, you're you again..."

"You're also you again..." Ares added, his face not showing any emotions whatsoever. Athena nodded and walked slowly towards him "Why you're back here? I thought it would be pretty awkward for you to be around me anytime soon..."

"I planned on" she admitted to him "But Hecate pointed out that I was not acting like myself and I came back here to remedy that situation..."

"How do you plan to remedy that situation? What's done is done" he emphasized, finally showing some emotion on his face. Athena nodded again, sitting down next to him.

"I think we should talk about what we want from this..."

"Would it sound crazy to say that I want to find out?"

"No more than hear me say that I'm up to that..."

"How do you want to do this...?"

"Well, away from indiscreet ears would be a start..."

"Things don't stay quiet around here often..."

"Then, we'll make through" Athena smiled at Ares, who smirked and chuckled, before allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

Boy, this was gonna be hard...

* * *

 **Question of the Day: Once this story is over, which other one would you like for me to continue?**

 **Question of the Chapter: How do you think this relationship will evolve? Which god/goddess you wanna see next?**


	45. Chapter 34-Swap: Hermes, Ariadne & Diony

Hermes was running.

Some would ask, ' _Oh, why is Hermes running? She is always on a rush, there's no way to tell why she's running..._ ' Well, apparently this time, she had a reason. And a good one, that is. She was running to save her own _life_ , apparently.

You see, just like Apollo, Hermes is goddess of _many_ things. If anyone is asked who has more names, they would say it's a tie between Hermes and Apollo. Now, Hermes was honoring two of those many things: pranking and cross-country running.

"Hermes!" A high-pitched voice screamed after her, making her glance behind her to see two annoyed and furious Dionysus and Ariadne running after her. Hermes smirked and continued her escape, which was sure she would make. A tiny part of her brain, a part that is always crushed under the rest of it, was scolding her about pranking Dionysus and Ariadne while they were on a date.

Surprisingly, the voice sounded too much like Martha.

But Martha was nowhere near her at the moment, as her loyal caduceus was stored safely away in her room's temple, just in case someone got a hold on it or in case said serpent decided that nagging her while doing a prank was a great idea. Of course, George would be there to balance things, thinking about rats and annoying the Hades out of them into get a few to eat.

"You'll never catch me!" Hermes boasted towards them, cackling like mad. Of course, that was her mistake, not looking worry about it.

Dionysus was a very vindictive person, but Ariadne was _even_ more than her. This was the man that ran away with Theseus and, according to one version of the story, cut his own brother to pieces so that his father, who was following them, picked the pieces up to bury him properly! He could only be compared in that emption with Hera!

So, Ariadne was the first one to sprung into action after Hermes spoke those words. He stopped running, clenching his fists next to his body. Few seconds later, the ground beneath him started to shake and walls started to grow out of nowhere, in a very weird pattern. To an outside, it could be a very random design, but to Ariadne and Dionysus and everyone who knew her story, made _absolutely_ sense.

She was building a labyrinth.

Hermes hadn't caught with the idea, she just kept avoiding the walls that were growing around her, panting tired after a while. She was the Goddess of Roads, she would find a way out of that mess without any trouble. She would fly over the walls and simply get away from all that.

Unfortunately for Hermes, Dionysus decided to help her husband and use her own powers to stop Hermes. She began creating vines that would cover the walls and the edges of the walls. When Hermes started to fly or try to fly over the walls, the vines came to life and began capturing her ankles before pulling her down with force to the floor.

While Hermes complained about her hurt bum, she missed the change that was happening around her body. Her body started to become a little more built and filled. No longer her legs and arms were thin and defined with delicacy and poise, but filed with muscles and hair around. The clothes that were over her skin felt a little tight around the edges and her sandals became too much little for her new manly feet. Her face covered itself with curly and short hair, no longer, well... longer. The only remaining feature was his shaved chin, that was never something that he encouraged before.

Meanwhile, Dionysus and Ariadne had climbed over one wall (well, actually, all that Ariadne had to do was to ask for a set of stairs, as he would never dignify himself climbing one of his creations), trying not to laugh out loud at his disgrace. While they were laughing, their change occurred.

Dionysus was the most noticeable change of the couple. Normally, the gods and goddess had a fit figure, as they change it at will, but Dionysus was one of the few that had a chbby, almost fat, figure. The change from slim and petite to chubby and petite was fairly noticeable. Her hair, that had a nice shade of purple, became short and left him almost bald, along with a messy long beard that made him look like a drunk version of Moises or Jesus... And Dionysus was not glad with that comparisons.

Ariadne's first change was his hight. Before, he was almost 6'8", in comparison to the 5'7" that was now. The hair that was around his face shrunk and disappeared from his chin and, magically, was added to her hair, making it as long as it was before. Her body became slimmer and her waist, more small that before, showing off her breasts, that seemed to compensate her image. Her clothes were a little loose around the edges, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Were the vines necessary?" Hermes complained, still on the floor, rubbing his head. Ariadne simply smiled at him.

"We can not allow you to cheat, Hermes..." Dionysus argued, looking slightly murderous "You're becoming as arrogant as the brats I have to look after in that damned camp!"

"Now, now, sweetheart..." Ariadne tried to sooth her husband, rubbing his arm "That's an insult for the demigods..."

"You're right" Dionysus agreed, smirking back at Hermes "You know how this works, Hermes: find the way out without flying and learn your lesson..."

"Fine, fine! I see you on the other side..." Hermes replied, waving his hand in a dismissing way towards them.

"No need to be dramatic, you know..." Ariadne rolled her eyes, but flashed away with her husband, leaving Hermes to resolve and find the way out her labyrinth.

He was gonna be in there for some time...

* * *

 **My apologies for not delivering the chapter when it was due (last week). I was planning of uploading yesterday, along with the next three chapters, but yesterday turned out to be a complicated day for me, starting that I was without electricity and no wifi to hang on. It's been like that since 4pm yesterday and it was so serious the fireman came to cut the electricity of my neighbor (picture above. BTW, I'm at my Chinese lesson this morning, using the wifi of the instuitute, while my iPad and iPhone are recharged batteries in front of me!) So, I apologize for not being able to read/reply to your comments or reviews... I surely hope that when I get home, this situation is normalized. All chapters should be uploaded by Saturday afternoon.**


	46. Chapter 35-Swap:Hestia,Hades,Perse&Dem

Hades would be somewhere else but here.

Probably, in her room, trying to recover a little of her lost childhood and rebellion teen years that she lost one, because she was inside her father's stomach. And two, because Zeus made him 'drew the shortest stick to take care of the Underworld'.

Such luck, uh?

By now, she would like to add a third thing to that list of reasons. And said reason is still ranting and ranting (she wonder how said reason was able to rant without losing his breath) about how bad wife she is and how she's not doing her job properly and how his son could do so much better than be trapped down with her and, blah, blah, blah.

That third reason was Demeter.

"-I mean, it's too much to ask about a little more of understanding?" Hades finally focused on whatever Demeter was complaining about her in that moment, oblivious that the rest of the presents were already annoyed with his ranting. Persephone was looking as if he wanted to strangle him, while Hestia was looking like he just got a huge migrane.

"Demeter-" Hestia tried, _tried_ being the key word, to interrupt Demeter in a polite way, just to not being acknowledged by the beforementioned.

"And, don't get me started on how she doesn't do her job well! If she places that much interest into creating bastards around like flowers on Spring, she'd have dealt with her job-"

"OK, I think that's enough, Demeter!" Hades finally raised her voice, earning a room full of surprised and shocked males. Hestia looked like he was expecting this and was ready to support her. Demeter looked at her like he wanted to kill her for interrupting him. Persephone was looking at her like... well, she didn't know how he was looking at her. It was a little unusual.

"That's enough?" Demeter repeated, his eye acquiring a little twitch.

"Yes, Demeter! I had put on with your tantrums and critics and scolds for eons, even _before_ Persephone joined me in the Underworld!" Hades had started a rant of her own and no one was gonna stop her "I know you have that twisted idea that my job is the worst, but let me remind you that it was your dear lover and mommy of your precious little boy, Zeus, who placed me on that job, just because he couldn't deflate your ego!" Persephone was wisely silent, watching how his father turned purple with anger "I admit that my _one_ mistake was taking Persephone without consent, but do you honestly believe that I'd had had a chance if I _simply asked_?!"

Hestia listened and nodded, knowing fully that Hades was not well appreciate within the Olympians, simply because of the trick of Zeus. Had not he chosen to be alone for eternity, he would have accepted Hades' offer to help her and be her companion. If they couldn't love each other, he'd had been content with friends.

Persephone knew that his father was a god of morals and principles, but he was behaving like a spoiled child that couldn't get his way and it was getting annoying and old. Sure, Hades made a mistake, but she didn't force him to eat the pomegranates. That was his mistake and Hades had been trying to make the best situation of a horrible one. Of course, he and his father hadn't been very helpful with her.

Before Demeter had a slightly chance to reply, the swap happened.

Hestia took the change as something natural and was the first one to welcome it. His waist became more slim and his figure, petite. The clothes that he was currently wearing were hanging a little loose, as he had lost muscles. His hair was already long, but became longer and more silky, while her eyes still maintained that fire that was characteristic of her. She quickly lifted the hood of her clothes and watched the rest of the present's change.

Persephone gasped, watching how his arms became less hairy and less muscly. His clothes were less loose than Hestia, simply for the fact that Persephone was wearing more heavy clothes and was covered from head to toe, signaling the season she was in it, in this case, winter. Her hair was quickly braided and over her shoulder, and the beard was gone, showing off her happy smile.

Demeter paid no attention to the swap, as his eyes were angrily staring at Hades. He was standing up, with his fists curled up next to his hips. The shirt that he was wearing, soon was slightly loose around his chest, though any other male could argue that she was filling the empty space quite nicely. His short hair became longer and her famous crops crown was a little crooked over her head.

Hades was paying no attention to Demeter's glare. In fact, she gave an Equidna's tail what Demeter thought of her anymore. She was so focused on herself that she almost missed the swap. She caught up with it when her long hair turned short and a little bit greasy. By then, his body was more muscular and filled than before, and he could stroke his chin and find hair on it.

"Well, I believe that was a very expected change..." Hestia sighed, looking around at her companions, all the way they were suppose to be. However, that wasn't what she was talking about "Though, I have to say, it was overdue..."

"Too long if you ask me, Hestia... I can't believe that Hecate took this long-"

"She wasn't talking about the swap, Mother, and you know it" Persephone spoke up, looking at her. Demeter looked at her daughter like if she was confused "Personally, I'm tired of you thinking you know what's best for everyone and forcing everyone to listen to your nagging and rants! You need to stop or I won't ever speak to you again!"

The threat was enough for Demeter to actually pay attention to what Persephone was talking about. She simply didn't want to lose her, but it looked like she was gonna to, if she kept this up. Hades gave a nod and a small smile to his wife, before standing up and offering her his hand.

"Thanks for everything, Hestia..." Hades thanked his older sister, with a small bow "You are, truly, a heaven's sent..." he flattered her, before leaving with his wife, hand in hand. Hestia was slightly blushed, but took the compliment before looking at Demeter.

"Looks like your path is already laid out for you... The question is, are you gonna follow it?"


	47. Chapter 36 - Swap:Aphrodite & Hephaestus

Hephaestus had been really impressed with Aphrodite's surprise.

She never pegged him to be the one to make surprises, but being the one who gets surprised. She had to admit it, it was a nice gesture. Probably, one of the few nice ones that he had towards her.

Hephaestus knew she wasn't what they would call an 'exotic' beauty. She had a rough childhood, with parents that decided to cast her away and reclaim her when she was doing things right. Then, as if trying to compensate for years of bad parental behaviour, they offer her Aphrodite's hand to be her husband. At the moment, Hephaestus could only hope Aphrodite would love him.

That was a naïve wish.

What followed were eons of bitterness and solitude that she would hide between her projects and little affairs with the mortals. It was a good way to take things off her mind, but she was forced to come back to her reality after a while. Sighing, those were the moments that she wished she could create a machine that erase memories. That way, they wouldn't hurt so much...

Being on the other side of the equation was slightly weird.

She wasn't as naïve as she was before, therefore she knew what to expect of men this time. She wasn't aware how much generations had change that now, men have no respect for women like they used to (and that was without counting the Middle Ages and the times of the Crusades... Those men were more disgusting than this ones!)

She was grateful that Aphrodite helped her with that little ' _follower_ ' she had. It was small gestures like those that made her hopeful again, but she never got her hopes very high, in case they skyrocketed to the ground without any parachutes. Her expectations now were very low, almost normal.

Was in the shower when she discovered the changes.

Well, technically, it was _after_ the shower, as Hephaestus has the bad habit of showering himself not very often and with a lot of steam, which used to drive Aphrodite nuts during their firsts years of marriage, because he couldn't walk into the bathroom whenever he wanted and see his reflection on the mirror.

Hephaestus wrapped a towel around her torso, when she noticed the first changes. First, her chest wasn't fuller the right way. Sure, she had muscles, but not, well... her breasts were gone! Second, her chest was covered in hair and her legs were as muscly as her arms and also, as hairy as them. Using a hand to clean the fog of the mirror, Hephaestus was greeted with a familiar manly face, with a little burnt beard and almost black skin around his eyes.

He quickly got out the bathroom, this time the towel covering his waist down. He limped down the hall, until reaching the living room, where Aphrodite was suppose to be. By the time Hephaestus reached the room, Aphrodite was herself again.

Her appearance wasn't at all that difference, but the male characteristic were gone. Her previous short yet styled hair was replaced with a long up to her waist, curly and silky. Her body was more slender and with curves. Her clothes were automatically fixed, because the Goddess of Beauty can't walk around with clothes that doesn't fit her. But, surprisingly, her concern wasn't on her recently recovered manicured hands.

"Hephaestus, what are you doing outside the shower? You're gonna get sick..." Hephaestus wanted to gap at her, but he knew that wasn't very polite.

"Um, Aphrodite, we're gods, remember?" he pointed out, gently. Aphrodite realized her mistake and mumbled an apology, lowering her head and, surprisingly, blushing "So... Looks like Hecate and Athena finally figured it out..." he voiced out, trying to break the awkward silence between them.

"Yeah, what fortunate..." she replied, though her mind didn't seem to be set on it "Hephaestus, can we talk?"

"Eh, sure... Want me to go change...?" Aphrodite shook her head and he took seat in front of her, inviting her to begin, while she paced around a little.

"You know, this couple of pass days, I've been doing a lot of thinking... about us" Hephaestus didn't know where this was going, but he decided to keep quiet until finding out "During the time we were, well... _swapped_ , I noticed a couple of things- more like a couple of behaviors from myself to you that I found repulsing..." Aphrodite sighed, stopped pacing and gripped the back of her chair, looking down "And, I realized that I did a _huge_ mistake"

"Can I ask which was that mistake?" Finally, Aphrodite looked up at him.

"I took you for granted" Hephaestus nodded, allowing her to continue "As you can see, it's not easy for me to admit I did something wrong, but with you... I think I don't have enough eons to make it up to you, for the suffering, the loneliness and the humillation, but I'll _try_ to compensate it to you in any way you want..."

"So, you're talking about changing yourself? You know that's not how it works..." Hephaestus argued with her, not raising his voice "Aphrodite, I learnt eons ago that if you denied yourself, it will make you miserable... I can understand you and I can forgive you, but I'm not sure I can forget-"

"And, I'm not asking you to" she cut him, her eyes beginning to water "Hephaestus, don't you see it? Even when I wasn't around, you were there. You were the constant in everything, because even when you were humiliated by me and demanded for the bride's price back, you _stayed_. And I never have done something like that to you... Please, let me try..." After that last sentence, Aphrodite began to _really_ weeping, which Hephaestus wasn't used to. Awkwardly, he got up and hugged her, allowing her to cry in his embrace.

"There, there..." he tried to calm her, rubbing her back "I don't think it'd be wrong to give it a try..."

"I'd really like that..." she whispered at him.

"Good. Now, let me change and we'll enjoy that meal I'm sure you did for me..." he tried to lift her spirits, earning a small chuckle from her.

Yeah, he could try.


	48. Chapter 37 - Epilogue

Things didn't go back to normal _exactly_ as they were before.

In fact, it would be safe to say that _nothing_ was normal again.

Let's start with the Queen and King of Heavens, Hera and Zeus (though, most would still agree that Zeus behaved like some kind of _drama queen_ still...). Their relationship didn't improve until Hades and Poseidon grabbed them by their ankles and left them hanging from the floor two straight days, when they promised that they would work something to improve and save their marriage.

Zeus wasn't pleased that, while he was busy partying around and seducing males, things had gone smooth and without a hiccup. Hera knew exactly how to run things around, because she was a woman or because she knew what she was doing, he didn't care. He gave in (especially when the Council voted against him) into allowing the goddesses more power into the final decisions.

Hades and Poseidon's marriages did a 180 degree turn and things were getting better. Things improved a lot, both rulers making his time to be with their wives and take them in consideration with their advices. They even went beyond that and assigned them special tasks (for example, Poseidon allowed Amphitrite to handle the matters of the palace, while Hades allowed Persephone to pass judgement in younger souls).

While Demeter continued to pester Persephone into leaving Hades for someone like Alcepious, the god of medicine, her amount of pestering had been reduced thanks to weekly visits to Hestia, who realized that she could do more than just look after the hearth and _actually_ help around. Her talks to the different gods and goddesses made great difference and tolerance around.

Artemis was one of the main beneficiaries of this talks, as she was still confused after her confession to the mortal girl, Ginny. Hestia helped her understand that, while she couldn't fall in love with her due to a gift she asked when she was granted godhood, she felt a great attraction towards her and that denying it would be, not only wrong and hurtful to herself, but not a crime. It helped her decision that Ginny decided to join the Hunt and was the goddess' favorite companion.

The Hunters had been horrified that the lovely Poppy was none other than Apollo under a spell and were disgusted at themselves, especially when they found out their Lady was the boy they all shun away. However, Apollo seemed subdued from the experience and learnt that the Hunters weren't playdates anymore (probably, the thousand arrows aimed at his godly behind were an incentive... We'll never know...)

Hermes found the way out of Ariadne's labyrinth, _eventually_. It took him longer than expected, as Ariadne had made some traps and turns that had missed with his inner GGPS ( _Godly_ Global Position System). The vines that Dionysus were also having too much fun to let him go, but he found the exit after two days. In that absence, Hermes was informed by Martha and George that he had 10,568,852 messages without replies, 47,823,891 voice mails and 107,468,357,128 mails without reading (without counting the spams and discounts in ambrosia).

A nightmare.

Dionysus and Ariadne mended the bonded that they had, making it stronger by playing pranks around. Sounds a little childish, but it was a good way to release his anger towards his ' _punishment_ ' in Camp Half-Blood. Playing pranks with Ariadne was definitely better than threatening all the annoying and bad-behaved campers to turn them into dolphins.

Aphrodite, the goddess that caused this mess in the beginning, was serious about her promise of making it up to Hephaestus and had been seen many times in the forges since. At first, she was simply some kind of company for the lonely Hephaestus, but soon, she was giving him ideas and organizing his forge and shop (because, being a genius at mechanics didn't make him organized). Hephaestus began to allow this visits and was cutting short his working time, to compensate.

That meant that she had stopped spending time with Ares, though the god didn't seem to mind much. Of course, at the beginning, he threw a tantrum about how Aphrodite had all along being playing with him, just to keep apperances. Inside, he was relief and delighted that he wasn't with her anymore and could spend more time with someone else.

That someone else was, of course, Athena.

Still not used to being with someone that wasn't a mortal seeking knowledge, Athena had problems dividing her time between her researches and Ares. They decided to keep it as a secret (which meant that _everyone_ knew it... Gods are bad at keeping secrets!), but they also decided to keep their relationship the way its was, which was a very kind-of toxic relation with Athena ins charge (like Hades she was gonna be the loser)

Like I mentioned before, anything wasn't normal anymore.

Let's see how much it lasts...


	49. A-N: To My Readers

_**Hello, boys and girls!**_

 _ **Wow, I cannot believe that I'm writing one of this A/N's again... I feel it was yesterday when** ObeliskX **came to me with an idea of doing a story about genderbent gods. I will admit that, at the beginning, was a little skeptical about the popularity or if I'd do a good job about it. It's easy to write a genderbent story when the characters DON'T KNOW they are genderbent. But, to write it about a bunch of peopl- sorry, gods, that knew about it... That was a challenge!**_

 _ **I wanna thank, first of all, to** ObeliskX **, my faithful companion through this journey. I will embarrass myself and saying that, after a year of being in contact, I still don't know if ObeliskX is a she or a he *cue to embarrass face* Anyway, his/her ideas were fundamental for the story and, when I felt like I lost my way inside the story, or I didn't feel like continue, he/she was there, reminding me I wasn't alone. And for that... Many thanks!**_

 _ **Another important thanks is to everyone and every single one that read, followed, favorite, comment and review in these chapters. You're many people to name, and I fear that, if I forget one, that one would get jealous, so I'll try to avoid it... Besides, you can joined months after this story is already completed (if you just begin to read this story and you reach this chapter by December, you are still getting thanks!)**_

 _ **I can say that a new story will be post on Novemeber. Why? Because right now, I'm working on my Mother's Day Special. I have many mothers to think about it and I can't forget about anyone! Also, I have been working on a genderbent Perseus/Andromeda (old myth thing) that I won't be posting under PJO. Once it over, I'll let you know. AND! Last, but not least, I'm already working on my birthday's present chapter for my friend** Hugs6 **and**_ _Heroesinmyfanfiction_ _both birthdays being the last days of October!_

 _ **Again, I hoped you enjoyed this story and, it's my wish that you continue to read my other ones and the ones me and my fan fiction buddies write about. If you wish to tell me which story I should start on November, please go comment on my 'Comments Are Poll' story.**_

 _ **Love you all! See you around!**_

 _ **xoxo, SilverHuntresses**_


	50. SOMEONES IS PRETENDING TO BE ME

**NOT A DRILL!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **SOMEONE IS PRETENDING TO BE ME AND COPYING MY STORIES!**

 **I REPEAT, THIS IS NO DRILL!**

 **mtruyen . top/d oc-truy en/ story/ 16396430 -morta ls-m eet .ht ml**

 **SOMEONE IS COPYING MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, ALONG WITH -blue-cookies- COVER!**

 **PEOPLE, DESTROY THEM!**


End file.
